My Life Can't Lose Its Normality!
by KSLCross
Summary: First fic. What would the story be like if Kyousuke was just a little cooler, a little wittier, a little smarter? What if he wasn't at all as normal as he wished to be? A must read for any fan. Not oneshots, but no definitive plot either. Still a good read.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey, guys, this is my first fanfic, so I hope you all take good care of me! I'm an amateur writer and I should prolly be trying to finish my own works, but this series has me so fired up my inner otaku has been awakened, lol. I hope you all enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own this, otherwise I would have made the anime series so much longer.

Pairings undecided, send me suggestions, or I might decide on my own. I might even start an unofficial poll XD

BEGIN

"On other news, vigilante group Phantom has made another appearance in Japan, stopping a deranged terrorist who attempted to blow up a bullet train with an unknown explosive. However, the famed policeman Kosaka Daisuke claims that no mercy can be shown upon the vigilantes and that anyone who has any information on this mysterious Phantom group is to report imme-"

I grumbled, before cutting off the television with a lazy wave of the remote.

"Troublesome old man, why does my family always have to be in the damn lime light?"

I'm Kosaka Kyousuke, age 17, 5'11", blood type AB… what else do you want to know?

I'm a fairly average high-schooler, even though I don't seem like it. I may not be the smartest guy in theworld, but I'm one of the strongest. I'm internationally acknowledged as a genius martial artist and recently won the Japan National Mixed Martial Arts Competition for the all age groups division. Still, I don't like it.

I hate it.

I want to be average… is that so wrong?

I attend an average nearby highschool and I'm in my second year. My motto is pursue normality. I have a few hobbies, one is cloud-gazing, another is being as normal as I can be. The third is a secret, one that is totally non reflexive of what I want. That doesn't mean it isn't as much a part of me as being a great martial artist (something that I'm surprisingly passionate about) and trying to be average.

Ah, yes, there is beauty in the simplicity of being average…

No expectations, no fans, nothing to worry about…

Too bad the world isn't that simple.

I sighed again, turning away from the small television in my bedroom.

"Maybe I should leave them a false trail?... Bah, as if they'll find us anyways. I should sleep, I have school tomorrow…"

With that I turned in.

The next morning I woke up early, whipped up a quick egg and miso breakfast, and left for my morning jog, leaving a Post-It note on the fridge.

By the time I got back, as always my family was already outside doing whatever that they needed to be doing and I got a quick shower before changing and getting out of the house.

"Kyo-chan!" a familiar voice cried out cheerfully.

I turned around with a smile to great the person. Her name is Taruma Manami, my old childhood friend. She's one of my most trusted of confidents, and I rely on her for a lot of things, including my studies. However, it appears that there is a rumor about claiming that she is my girlfriend because we spend so much time together. This isn't true by the way: sometimes she's too much like a grandma for me to want to date her.

Otherwise I would have asked her out a long time ago. If it wasn't for such a thing, then she would make the perfect girlfriend… too bad no guy is good enough for her. If they got fresh with her, I'd beat them up.

Not to mention, with her naturally brown hair, alabaster complexion, oval glasses accenting her soft gray eyes, she was very pretty in the plain kind of way. Which suited me just fine. If her breasts were even a size bigger, I'd have a real crisis on my hands trying to keep boys off of her.

"Good mornin' Manami."

"How was your jog this morning?" she asked, a genuine smile donned on her face.

"It was good." I replied casually, "I had to stay up so late recently that I couldn't have my morning jogs as frequent as I would like them."

She giggled, cutely.

"Well, it's good that school is almost over then, right, Kyo-chan?"

"Hai. Then I can relax and enjoy some lazy days."

It was hard enough trying to get through school without a whole bunch of fangirls wanting to be my kohai. Apparently I was really popular for one reason or another. I've been told that I'm a fairly handsome guy and my body, toned from all of my training, only helped such a thing. Not to mention that I was fairly smart and helpful to most people. I guess to an extent I was born to serve.

When we got to school, however, my day took a turn for the worse.

I've never gotten along with my sister, she overshadows me, even with my own accomplishments. It's half the reason that I've become, well, distant with her over the last few years. It pisses me off to be compared to her, and it's one of the reasons that I'm so glad that we don't look alike.

Still, at school, by some twisted act of God, sisters were mentioned left and right through teachers' lessons. History, English, Japanese… won't somebody just give me a damn break?

It didn't help that Manami left without me because there was something important that she had to do, so I had nobody to vent to or calm me down.

Maybe I need more close friends?

…Screw it, I still have Akagi to deal with, and the guy, while being my best guy friend, is such a pain in the neck. Stupid siscon.

I arrived home, saying the normal greeting of, "I'm home" which is really so overused that it feels mechanical and monotonous.

I stepped into the living room to find my sister chatting happily on her phone with one of her girlfriends. Someone named Ayase and making fun of some other girl with fat legs, or something. I didn't even bother saying anything to her since she wouldn't respond anyways.

My sister, Kosaka Kirino, is a fourteen year old at the end of her second year of middle school. She's a model, for both students and in real life, with light brownish orange dyed hair, pierced ears, delicately manicured fingernails, a slim figure… and yet she already has the air of a mature adult woman about her, something that nobody near her age group can hope to match in the current moment. Even so, she's really cold to me, her own brother. Funny, since I learned of her infatuation with imouto galges (pretty much a dating game) a few months ago.

Nothing happens in this house without me knowing of it, after all. I get bored sometimes, and my family is very predictable to me. I've been living in this household for about a dozen plus years, it only makes sense that I can tell how they live.

Well, putting that away in my mind, I pulled out my favorite drink of mocha flavored milk tea out of its carton in the fridge (I'm entitled to my own personal tastes in drinks!) and poured myself a cup. A rather futile act as I'm the only person in the house that drinks that stuff… I could just use the carton…

But know, mom would probably kill me… it's her biggest pet peeve when people drink out of the carton.

A quick cup later, I left the kitchen and headed up toward my room.

Only to realize that I forgot to put the drink away… again.

"I have got to stop doing that. That stuff spoils way too fast." I complained to myself.

But Kirino decided to step out of the living room as I was going to turn to step in, and we collided. Even being the track star that she was, I had much more muscle mass, a given, and while I stood unshaken, she collapsed to the ground.

"Ah, crap. Sorry about that." I said before attempting to help her gather her stuff.

Attempt being the key word as she immediately slapped my hand away and gave me a cold look.

"Don't touch my stuff."

Rude much?

"Get out of my way." She then said, after gathering up her spilt things into her purse.

Ignoring that, I got up and watched as she left.

"Whatever."

I entered the kitchen and put the drink away. After another cup of course, did I mention how much I loved this drink? And that it had a strawberry hint to it? Oh strawberries…. mmmm….

Err… ignoring that.

When I stepped out of the living room, I couldn't help but to see what seemed to be a dvd case under the shoe rack. Puzzled, I picked it up only gape at the cover.

"Stardust Witch Meruru? Or something, what the heck is this?"

What was this anyways? Some sort of bizarre children's anime, but the girl was wearing only ribbons? Swimsuit? How are you supposed to describe something so scandalous on a small girl? And what the heck was up with the rockets that came out of her back? Or the weird mecha spear-wand thing that she held in one hand, shouldn't that thing be much heavier?

"What… Why is her hair pink, what is this Naruto? And what's up with the pink eyes, some sort of disease?"

I opened it without thinking and did a double take.

"Make Love With Little Sister… Limited First Edition…. Kirino."

Then I did a triple take when I saw the R-18 sign which made it all the worse.

"EH? AN EROGE?"

Just then the door opened up and my mom walked in.

"Huh? Why the fetal position?"

"Oh nothing," I replied as nonchalantly as I possibly could. "I just wanted a change of pace."

I couldn't believe I said that with a straight face, as I clutched the DVD case to my chest to hide it from my mom. How awkward that was.

She walked by with a shrug, hopefully thinking it of a strange teen thing.

"Whew. I almost died as a proper member of society there." I muttered as I headed to my room.

I changed into some casual clothes and hid it in a secret pocket that I sewed into a light vest.

"Hmmmm. This could be interesting, but troublesome…. What should I do?"

Still, this was seriously bad. If my parents caught me with this I was dead.

"But what if there was a way to give it back to Kirino… and hold something over that troublesome girl's head at the same time?"

At that moment a devious plan was formed.

I would come down for dinner to find my sister on her knees by the door, desperately looking for something. To be honest, I knew it was her after the eroge disk, but it was nice to have more solid proof. I didn't know that she was into kid's anime, however.

"What are you doing?"

She flinched, eyes widening, showing how clear her hazely-blue eyes were. Still don't understand how she got those, personally. I know that our mom is a rather Japanese looking American, but genetics indicate that her eyes can't be that color, dammit!

"Huh? None of your business."

She then got up, walked briskly past me and entered the living room, heading toward the kitchen.

With a hidden smirk I followed.

"That so?"

During dinner, the only time when our entire family gets together, we ate rather silently to the sounds of the television. Phantom again, something that had dad in a bit of a grim mood. Or was it a shitty mood? Something of that sort anyways.

"You know one of my classmates got somehow hooked on this strange anime called Stardust something. I was wondering if I should give it a try." I said off-handedly as I took a bite into my mildly hot curry rice.

"What are you talking about?" my mother asked. Expected reaction. "Isn't that the kind of stuff that those otaku people watch? You shouldn't become like them, Kyousuke. Isn't that right, dad?"

"Right." My father responded. Again, an expected reaction, "Don't go polluting your mind with that filth. Even the strongest fall sometimes."

"Is that a barb about that jui-jitsu girl that took me by surprise? I thought we were over this subject." I sighed.

A discreet glance to my right revealed all I needed to see. My sister shook ever so slightly, like a dry leaf in the lightest summer breeze.

"He knows." Her eyes said, as they glared down at her food.

"Ah, I decided to visit the convenience store later, do any of you need anything?"

"I'd like some ice cream." My mother responded.

That was when Kirino's eyes took on a contemplative look before giving that determined sparkle, indicating that she had a plan.

Hook, line, and sinker.

Sucker.

Just as expected.

Later when I "left" for the convenience store, I looked up at my window to see the lights flash on.

"Really, Kirino. You make this too easy. You almost take the fun out of it."

When I walked back into my room, I found Kirino pulling a metal box, kind of like a footlocker from under my bed, one with a lock.

"Well isn't that too close for comfort. What are you doing in my room?"

She flinched before taking too calm of a voice.

"Why do you care? And what's in this box?"

"First of all… IT'S MY ROOM! Second, that's none of your business."

I walked briskly to the footlocker, and a swift kick placed it back under the bed. Then I stepped back toward the entrance. A successful attempt to cut off her escape.

"Move." She ordered.

"Answer my question."

"Move!"

"Well, if I did, then I suppose that you won't get this back will you…?"

She gasped as I brought out her eroge in its children's anime DVD case, waving it lightly in her face, laughing inwardly about how almost cat-like of her it was to follow the case with her large doe eyes.

"So it is yours!" I laughed as I played keep away with her.

"Like hell it is!"

"Methinks thou doth protest too much."

"There's no way that I'd watch an anime like that!"

"Well your actions don't match your words at all, brat!"

That got her calm real quick.

"If you weren't looking for this game, what were you doing in my room?"

"I… I was… I was… er…"

She looked so pitiful, I suppose it unlocked the brotherly instinct in me.

"Whatever, take it. Doing this was fun while it lasted." I snorted before pushing it into her hands.

"I just said that it isn't-"

"Well then go throw it away for me. I don't need or want it, and I can't be bothered to throw it away on my own. So whatever."

Her look of shock was so funny and, surprisingly cute, that I almost laughed. Still I managed to keep my poker face in spite of the situation. I moved out of the way and she began to slowly leave, but she stopped just past the door way, back facing me.

"Would you think it weird?"

"Hm?"

"I mean, if this, well, was actually mine… would you think it weird?..."

"Baka-imouto."

Her whole body straightened in surprise. I suppose I can't say that I didn't expect such a reaction. We used to be such close siblings until _that_ day that happened.

"I don't care what you're interested in. I have no right to judge people on the things that they like and dislike. I'm not that shallow you know."

"Really?"

I never knew her voice could be so quiet.

"Yeah. Besides, I'm… still your brother. I wouldn't make fun of your hobbies regardless of what they were."

I was surprised when a small, warm hand grabbed my left pinky from behind.

"Y-you promise?"

I turned around to find her face flushed slightly, embarrassment I noted, and for a brief moment I had a flashback to when we were young and she depended on me with all that she had.

"Yeah, really. Now go to bed, I'm tired."

"Promise me." She demanded, childishly desperate.

"Alright. I promise."

She left and I laid down on my bed.

"Ah… I never did get the ice cream…"

Chapter 1 end

PLEASE REVIEW! I will be continuing this series and I have a lot of time at the moment, so I hope that you all, wait for the next installment!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Fewer responses than I hoped for, but I suppose that was too be expected, ha ha. If anybody requests the action scene that could have existed, please send me a message and I may make an omake for it. I'm a martial artist myself, so I can whip up a mean action scene. :P

To Rigabo: Yeah, I favor that pairing too. You might see it in action, ha ha. One of my friends suggested a harem fic too, with Kirino as the main pairing, lol. I just wish that this series was longer, ya know?

To Isaac: Thanks man. I appreciate it.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything than whatever OC's might show up or the personality altercations that I may make. Don't hate, y'all.

Pairings and Rating still subject to change.

Remember to review people!

Begin

Do you know what muscle memory is? When your body is so well trained and developed that some reactions really become second nature? A lot of martial artists and athletes of all kinds as well as musicians or any other sort of performer practice as much as they do to build up muscle memory. Some of us train so much that we can react subconsciously - that's really critical for what I do, anyways.

You'll learn about that later I guess.

But when I woke up to find my imouto, Kirino under me, an arm twisted behind her back, face almost shoved into my pillow, and one of my legs wrapped around hers to prevent kicks to my person.

I yelped and let go in surprise.

"Whoa!" I cried out, falling off my bed and slamming, unfortunately, headfirst into the hardwood floor.

"Shhh!" she cried back, a heavy blush hidden in the darkness of my room.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" I asked, rubbing the rising bump on my head. A glance at the clock revealed that it was about 1:15 AM. What the hell was she trying to do now? At this ungodly time of day, no less?

"What were you doing on top of me?"

"...uh... what were you doing under me?..."

She blushed harder, so much that I could have sworn her face glowed in the dark.

"Th-that's not the point! I-I need to talk to you about something..."

I sighed.

"At this time? What could possibly be so important?"

She fidgeted, and started to poke her fingers together in a way that was so uncharacteristic of her...

What the hell am I thinking?

There's no way that my imouto can be this cute!

"I... I need life-counseling..."

"Huh?"

"Did I stutter, Kyou-baka."

Was that a question or a statement?

"...Fine, lets get this over with."

Oh how I would come to eat those words for such a long time to come.

She brought me to her room, showed me a hidden closet filled with all of her otaku items and piles upon piles and boxes and boxes of eroges. I mean, I knew that when I found out that she was into imouto galges, that she may accidentally chance upon eroges like the one I had found, but this was ridiculous.

Not that I said anything in fear of my own life.

And more likely my balls.

But the thing was... she looked so damn happy when gushing over her galges, eroge, anime, manga, and even doujinshi that I could not help but to want to support her. I've never seen her this happy.

For some reason that pulled a heartstring in an uncomforting manner.

This couldn't be because I ended up ignoring her for so long... could it? I didn't really fail as a brother... not by so much that she would have to fall to imouto galges to feel like she was really a imouto. Could it? An uncomfortable lump formed in my throat faster than stage five cancer.

"Uhmm... so... what do you think? Is it... is it weird of me? Do you think I'm disgusting?"

"...No, not really. Like I said, it isn't my right to judge."

How could I when she looked so damn happy... and when I felt that it was my fault?

"Besides," I continued, noticing how her entire being seemed to perk up at my voice, "you're my imouto aren't you? I'll support you no matter what you do. But, well, you should probably keep this stuff hidden from dad, you know? So just... be careful, ok? Play with fire and you could get badly burned."

"I know. I know that this is all so weird and that I should think that it's weird, but to be honest... I don't even know how I got interested in this stuff..."

I could take a shot or two at that...

"...but all of this is a part of me. I like the galges and the eroge. No. I can even honestly and fullheartedly say that I love them with all my heart, but I can't show this to anybody else... The world is so judgemental on otaku nowadays, middle school girls like me being the worst of them, that if anybody at school found out, I could never step out of the house again."

"So you love your games and friends equally, both are as much a part of you as the other?"

She looked up, her eyes determined, glaring into my own.

"Yes."

She said it with such conviction that I felt if I ever tried to even dissuade her I'll be distanced from her again. It was bad enough that it lasted for so long, who knows how long it may last next?

I wasn't going to take the risk. Not again.

"...Fine. If it matters so much to you, then I'll support you in this, alright?"

"R-really?"

I smiled.

"Yup."

That's where this whole mood shattered like a crystal goblet dropped from the Eiffel Tower.

You know, itty-bitty _tiny_ little pieces?

"So then, here."

And she handed me a large stack of eroge and galges.

"...wtf?"

"You said that you'd support me, right? Then you have to know what you're standing behind. Most of this stuff is lower level games and I'm sure that even you would be able to beat them."

"That's not the point! What kind of imouto gives her aniki freaking imouto galges and eroges!"

"You said that you's support me!"

"Regardless!" I stepped back a minute, a look of mild discomfort on my face. "You're not implying anything by this, right?..."

A confused face stared back, just before turning into one of great disgust.

"EWW! Kyou-baka! HENTAI, HENTAI! GROOOOOSSSS!"

"Ok, good. We're on the same page on that at the moment, at least."

She shivered, her ruffled, powder blue pjs shaking. She then stuck her tongue out at me.

My biggest pet peeve.

...and without thinking I grabbed it between my thumb and forefinger.

"Aah! Leggo ma tong!"

"Hmmm... no."

"Laggo, Kou no henpai!"

She then fell back onto her behind, she moaned in pain before rubbing her bum.

"Oww..."

"...You never said when to let go..." I smirked condescendingly.

She flailed out with her legs trying to kick me. An exercise in futility, but not one without effort on her part.

"Whatever, I'm not installing these on my PC or laptop though. There is no way I'll do so."

"But how are you gonna play it otherwise?" she whined, a pout forming.

Not the damn puppy eyes!

"Fine... You're lucky that I'm so nice, I'm willing to install them on my PC, but I'm gonna uninstall the moment I finish them."

Apparently that wasn't good enough for her, so she made me promise to not uninstall untill she had seen proof that I finished the game. Stupid, large, puppy eyes...

Gah! I need sleep!

The next day

I was playing one of the galges that Kirino asked, read forced, me to play after I had finished with all of my work. To be honest, if it wasn't for the fact that it was based on incest, the plot and romance really wasn't that bad. Of course I would never publicly admit that, but still. All in all, a fairly interesting type of game. I even finished one of the main routes in one of the games.

Not too shabby for a noob, right?

The sound of my door opening had me automatically press Alt+Esc to exit the game screen.

I turned around to see Kirino hiding behind the door, only an eye and a small part of her hair and face seen through the small gap.

"Oh, it's just you."

"What kind of reaction is that!" she exploded, angrily.

"I was worried the mom came home early, you idiot. I just finished the main story route for the first game that you gave me, so gimme a break!"

"Ah, really?" she looked genuinely surprised. "Well? What did you think?" She asked flopping onto my bed.

"First of all, get off the bed, you're messing up my sheets. Secondly, it wasn't that bad except for all that incest and lolita stuff. I have to admit the artwork wasn't too bad, and the animations were surprisingly smooth considering that this game was made in 2005 and that it is just a galge, and nothing incredibly mainstream."

"..."

"Jeez. What happened?"

"Wha-what do you mean?"

"The excited look on your face is canceled out by your eyes looking so sad. You look like a puppy that loves its master after being kicked away."

"Sh-shut up!"

"Let me guess... now that you have somebody that knows about your hobby, you want friends that do as well? After all, we haven't really talked for about..." I counted off my fingers, "...two and a half years."

She stayed silent, messing up my sheets more with one hand and twirling a strand of her hair with another, both of them traits that she had when she was embarrassed that I was right.

"Why don't you join a social network society?"

"A SNS?"

"Yup. A tip I got from the granny's bag of wisdom."

"...so neighbor-girl, huh?"

"That's rude, don't call her that."

Then I added: "Stick out your tongue again and I'll grab it."

That stopped her real fast.

Later she and I got her signed up for an SNS site called 'Otaku Girls Unite!' and immediately received an invitation for a tea-party in Akihabara that was happening that Saturday afternoon.

Some girl named Saori, the admin of the group, sent the invite, but it was written in such a refined manner, I couldn't help but to comment on it. It was just very surprising to see such refined writing.

But it seemed Kirino didn't like it much as she tried to elbow me in the gut.

Really, silly imouto. You should know better than that. I won third in the international mixed martial arts tourney just three months ago. You think you can hit me unless I wanted you to?

"Alright then, 'Kiririn'. Looks like your Saturday has been filled up. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go have a study night at Akagi's."

"Huh? But what about finishing my games?"

I sighed.

"It's just one night. I'll finish some more when I get back, alright?"

She grumbled.

"Fine..."

I walked over to my room, just right next door, and pulled out the metal footlocker from under my bed. A quick punching of numbers for the electric lock popped the thing open and I stuffed the majority of its contents in a duffel bag.

"What is that stuff anyways?"

A quick zip, a slam of the locker, and a kick put everything away.

"Just some stuff I need. Don't worry about it, ok?"

She didn't look too happy, as seen by the hands on her hips, but she let me pass by anyways. Not like she could physically stop me.

I was more worried that she might have seen some of the bag's contents and noticed something weird. The last thing that I need is a misunderstanding from my otaku imouto.

Later that night

"So we clear with the plan?"

"Fool, I made the plan!" I retorted.

"Sempai, don't bother yourself with this insignificant and disgusting siscon."

"Hey!" my best male friend, Akagi Kōhei, cried with indignation. "There's nothing wrong with being a siscon, dammit!"

"No, it's pretty bad." both my kohai and I responded.

I turned to my kohai to give her a little high five, one that she happily responded to.

Aragaki Ayase was a fourteen year old girl who only came up to my shoulder, but she packed a decent punch. She was dressed in a midnight blue and black trench coat with a custom high collar to hide a good portion of her face, a ski mask hanging around her neck, wearing the signature tri-corner hat of Phantom. Plus, her aim with a knife in unmatched.

A 100% kill rate.

Scary...

And she has a crush on me...

My life is so complicated...

Err... did I mention I led a teen vigilante group?

No? Well now you know.

...do you see why I want a normal, average life now?

Kōhei grumbled, before donning a dark forest green masquerade mask, which clashed horribly with his red and white uniform.

"Alright, alright. Now let's light this candle."

He pulled out a painted 9mm Colt SMG from the inside of his armored trench coat and loaded it, grinning like a mad man. Ayase only shook her head at his excitement before pulling out some of the many throwing knives hidden on her person.

"You shake your head at him, but you look just as excited, kohai..." I noted as I pulled out a combat knife and a 9mm Glock-34 with an attached laser sight.

"M-moe... I can't help it, sempai... this is the first mission that I get to go on with you..."

Dammit! She's too cute to make fun of!

I fidgeted a little, before fixing my black armored uniform with its gold trim; a ski mask like Ayase's pulled up, a pair of goggles over my eyes, and my own black tri-corner hat shading my face.

"Fine, fine. I'll distract, you two will tag team in from behind the building. Pick off all drug chemists, thugs, and anybody else. If we find slaves like the last coke factory that we hit, then we let them go, guide them out if we can. We take them down, burn everything inside but the money and get the hell out. Alright? We have Miura on the sniper to pop the tires if the cops show up early and in case they have reinforcements coming. Ok? Go!"

Maybe it's immoral that we have a bunch of teenagers with stolen weapons killing drug dealers and slavers and the like. It's not a job we particularly enjoy, but rather we feel that it is necessary. The world is so corrupt that locking somebody away only lasts for so long. It's necessary that we put the greedy, heartless bastards for good.

The systems too slow and too corrupt to take care of the situation properly, so what are we supposed to do, sit there and do nothing? I refuse. I adamantly refuse.

This probably wouldn't have happened if a kidnapper didn't try to take Kirino almost three years ago, but still got away like the scum he was. The guy managed to go on a homicidal spree, killing up to two dozen elementary schoolers.

Do you see where I'm getting at?

Maybe I'm crazy.

Maybe I just lost it a long time ago, but I saw how scum like these needed to be eradicated from the face of the planet.

It's really a longer story than that, but this is pretty much what we do.

Find wrongdoers, deliver justice.

Any money we find is used to fund our cause and acts as paychecks, although a large percentage gets anonymously donated to charities all across Japan.

Geez, I sound like a character from a bad action manga.

I still need to smack Akagi a good one for starting and publishing a manga based off of us. Still... the money was good. I have to get a percentage, being the leader and all and being in charge of the script, right?

The mission went without a hitch. Plus I got to stick a tranq in my father, who appeared at the end of the night, so it was even better.

I don't really like him too much.

It's a long story.

Well, the days passed without much incident after that, although writing up the scripts for the manga Black Phantom was a pain to do in contingent with the galges and eroges Kirino forced me to play.

Eventually, it became Saturday.

"I can't believe I'm really here in Akihabara for the first time!" Kirino squealed almost fan-girlishly, her chic baby blue and white outfit fluttering lightly in the warm breeze.

"I can't believe I'm being forced to spend my Saturday in otaku-land with you..."

She kicked me in the shin, catching me by surprise, only to jump up and down holding her foot.

"Ow! What are your legs made out of?"

Oh, didn't I tell you, silly imouto? I'm wearing my armored pants from my Phantom uniform.

Heh, heh... I saw this coming.

"Whatever. I'm leaving."

"N-no! You can't do that!" she grabbed onto the inside of my shirt sleeve with delicate fingers, "I-I'll be scared."

I wanted to say that it was none of my business. To shake her off like an annoying fly.

I couldn't bring myself to do so.

"Baka, how am I supposed to be with you for the meeting?"

"You could cross-dress."

I shivered with disgust as the image entered my poor virgin brain... well, brain anyways.

"Don't ever suggest that again."

"Why couldn't you be a pretty boy instead of the muscly freak that you are?"

Her words practically stabbed me with their bluntness.

"I'll have you know I have too many people trying to get me to ask them out because of these muscles."

"Humph. So you became a man-whore. Big deal."

This. Little. Brat...

"Fine, I'll step in and sit someplace where I'll be able to see you and make sure that the SNS group wasn't a male otaku trap for girls like you and wait until you finish, alright?"

She couldn't find a fault with that so that became the plan.

Did I tell you how much I come to eat my word?

"Welcome back, master!"

A red flush appeared on both my face and the faces of the maid-waitresses as they ogled me through my somewhat tight black shirt and I saw their smooth, thighs...

No, no, Kyousuke, snap back to reality!

"I'd like a seat with a good view of the door, please."

"Ah, right this way, master!" a black-haired girl with cute twintails immediately grabbed onto my arm, pulling me to a table.

I fought my growing blush as her breasts sucked in my arm.

"What would you like us to address you as?"

"Huh? Sorry, this is my first time at a place like this."

Dammit, why did it have to be a maid café?

"We can call you, masutā, onii-san, onii-tan, onii-sama, aniki, whatever-kun, whatever-sama... whatever you want!"

"Uh..." what was with all the variations of onii-san? "I'll leave that to you, I guess..."

"Hai, onii-san!"

What's with this...

She brought me a cup of water and as I drank, a small group of girls walked in, greeted by the maids. When the tallest, and the one with the best figure, although hidden under the most stereotypical otaku clothes I had ever seen, introduced herself as Saori Bageena and claimed that she had an hour reservation, I coughed so hard that I almost choked on my water.

That got a few wandering eyes, and blushes, in my direction, while Kirino glared angrily at me.

"Ah, onii-san! Slow down or you'll choke! Actually, maybe you should choke. I'm _very_ good at CPR, o~nii~san~!" my waitress flirted, causing me to blush and look the other way.

I ended up getting the omelet and rice. The maid wrote, "Call me, onii-san! Aishiteru!" in kanji alongside a phone number in ketchup, almost resulting in another choking session.

Still, I did kind of have some fun.

Not the same story with 'Kiririn' however.

She just couldn't get along, and it ended with her making no friends at all.

"I suppose it couldn't be helped..." I put a hand on her head and rubbed it in with some affection. "...they were just ordinary girls. But don't give up. You'll find friends, I can feel it."

She blushed before knocking my hand away.

"Why?... I did as I always did... but, but ... dammit! Dammit, dammit!"

She swung and clenched her extended mechanical hand in my direction in frustration, a gift-exchange item.

I sighed before grabbing her free hand, and pulling her out the door, not noticing her growing blush or glares of jealousy from the maids.

"Well, we're still in Akihabara, let's explore!"

As cheesy as I sounded, I still cheered her up.

But then...

"Oy! Kiririn-shi!" the Saori character came running to us again.

"Ah, is this your boyfriend?"

"L-like hell he is!"

"Aww... what's wrong, 'Kiririn'? Don't like me?" I teased.

I laughed as she swung her mechanical hand at me again.

"Sorry bout that. I'm Kyousuke, her brother." I introduced myself to Saori, looking up a few inches to meet her eyes... er... well her unique glasses at least.

"Ah, since you looked in her direction so often, I thought you were her worried, but supporting boyfriend."

"Stop talking as if I'm not here!" Kiririn cried out, trying to hit me again.

Another exercise in futility.

End

CLIFFY! - from the Author's Bag of Knowledge!

A cybercookie to those of you who get the reference.

Well, there's another chapter. Hopefully I get some more followers and reviewers, ne?

Please review!

And for those of you who were disappointed that I didn't put in an action scene, I wrote this while making dinner, so sue me. However, if enough people review asking for the scene, I may put it in as an omake!

Also, if you wanted to know, I'm still doing the un-official poll for the pairings!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Reviews act as food for this poor author's soul... plz review... you'll make this poor 17 year old cry... jk, but seriously, review. I appreciate all of the reviews that have come in, so I have some fresh baked cybercookies for all of you! Now if only they were actually edible... hm...

PS: I apologize if any of you feel my chapters are too short, but come on, on Word, this chapter fills 9 pages with story alone! That's pretty good, no?

Disclaimer: Oh, if only I owned this piece of art TT_TT Q.Q

Pairings undecided and both pairing and rating TBA, but the pairings idea is slowly starting to form. Message me or post in my reviews what pairing you want, if you wish.

ARE YOU READAYYYYYYY?

Begin

"...Yeah, well how about this: you're dressed like a goth lolita in a bad doujinshi!"

"...Oh?... heh heh... It appears that I cannot stop these dark conceptions forming inside of my mind... Ah how pitiful. Even I don't know what may happen to you at this point..."

How did I get myself into such a situation? -_-;;;

Let's recollect.

So I broke off when Saori approached us after leaving that maid café, the one that still gives me the shivers. I seriously could swear that I was a slab of sirloin steak in a circle of hungry stray dogs when I think back on it. Why do I have to be eye-candy? It's really disconcerting.

But this is what happened afterwards.

Saori, being the nice person that she was, regardless of her foibles and oddities, informed us that she was making a little after-party for the few people that she wasn't really able to talk to all that much with. plus she was nice enough to invite me along as well, even though I wasn't actually a part of the group.

I accepted it in good nature, not questioning the situation. I feel that life is much more simple if you let the calm tides drag you along.

Stupid me... it's like I've never heard of a riptide.

I shouldn't have convinced my imouto to join the stupid after-party...

When we got to the McDonalds that this after-party was taking place, (strange, I know) we found that there was only one other girl by the username Kuroneko. She was dressed in what can really only be described as gothic lolita, a cosplay after her favorite character in her favorite anime, the Queen of Nighmare in 'Maschera ~ Lamentation of a Fallen Beast'. Her black-violet hair was decorated only by a ornate, lacy hairband with two purple roses on them. Or were they tulips?

Regardless, I could swear that she had a dark aura around her person at some point as I walked in.

She seemed pretty ill-tempered and bad mannered in the beginning, even insulting the kind Saori by telling her that her username should be something more ridiculous like 'TheUltimateGundam' or 'Bigzilla' to mock her height. Perhaps she has a height complex, she was surely short enough for it.

But then she told her off about her clothes.

No offence, but Saori's clothes are really the last decade's stereotype of what an otaku looked like... but Kirino really didn't have to follow along and agree with her.

How rude...

SHE'S A TSUNDERE, JUST LIKE MY DAMN IMOUTO!

WHY ARE BOTH OF THEM FREAKING TSUNDERES!

I CAN'T SEEM TO GET THEM OUT OF MY LIFE!

"Just because she said to be casual with her, doesn't mean that you can insult her right of the bat, you two!"

But Saori just waved it off.

"Ah ha ha! Don't worry, an insult of that level isn't even a light breeze anymore."

"Just what kind of life have you led?" I asked in disbelief.

She just giggled before leaning forward and I could swear she purposely pushed her breasts together so that it looked like they just wanted to pop out of that plaid flannel shirt.

"You can feel free to verbally abuse me too, if you want, Kyousuke-shi."

How... how am I supposed to respond to that?...

"I can't tell if you're just really nice or stranger than I thought you were." I deadpanned.

Then shit began to hit the fan.

"Speaking of clothes..." Kuroneko began, "those pants of yours look remarkably similar to the one of Black Phantom."

"Ah, really? Well, Akagi did say that he was going to take artistic inspiration from me..." I replied, not even paying attention to the words I was saying.

Honestly, I really need to learn not to mouth off without thinking.

Stupid motor mouth...

"Ah, Kyousuke-shi knows some interesting people!"

"Wait a second!" Kirino burst out, "Akagi is the mangaka for Black Phantom? That's one of the most popular mangas on the market right now! There's no way a baka-hentai like you could be the author of it!"

I cringed in light of my sister's cruel words.

"T-that's not fair... all he does is the artwork... plus I do all the character designs and the scri-" I argued back before I realized what I was saying.

I shut myself up really fast.

"Y-you write Black Phantom?... Heh... I'm in the presence of another denizen of darkness after all..."

Something about that must have really unnerved Kirino for some reason.

"Wh-what are you talking about, you creepy girl! Hey, Kyou-baka! Why didn't you tell me that you were involved in that stuff anyways! Didn't you say that you were gonna support me?"

"What does that have to do with this!" I retorted. "You already make me use up a lot of my own time for your sake, you know!"

"...Ha... of course somebody like you wouldn't know if somebody of the dark realm as Kyousuke-danna and I were as amazing as we are. After all, you came dressed like that to a place like this. Fashion like that really doesn't belong at a Internet to Real Life meeting in a place like Akiba."

...Is Akiba short for Akihabara?

Wait, ignore that...

Did she really have to find all the right buttons?

Does she have a death wish?

"Well, _sorry_! These clothes are as big a part of me as is my anime and games! Besides, what about you?"

"What?" Kuroneko's voice drifed lazily from her lips. She raised her hand haughtily to her lips, elegantly hiding her small mouth behind and equally small hand.

Everything about her screams small and delicate, really.

"What is it? Do tell me."

Oh no... please... not this _now_...

"...Yeah, well how about this: you're dressed like a goth lolita in a bad doujinshi!"

"...Oh?... heh heh... It appears that I cannot stop these dark conceptions forming inside of my mind... Ah how pitiful. Even I don't know what may happen to you at this point..."

And that's how we got to this point.

"Besides, can't you tell, you stupid girl? I'm dressed as the Queen of Nightmare from Maschera."

"Maschera?"

I sighed.

"You'd probably call it a fancy-dressed-teen-complex anime with too much BL. It comes on at 1730 hours every Thursday." I said turning to Kirino and sipping from my strawberry milkshake.

"Perhaps, but I must thank you for the creation of the script for the ending of the last season when the original writer suffered from that bad flu. You are truly a magnificent Fallen Beast, Kyousuke-danna. I do reccomend that you watch it, Kiririn-san."

"S-stop calling him that, you creepy girl! Besides, thats on the same time as Meruru, why would I watch it?"

"M-meruru? You just said something unforgivable..." two girls with similar yet opposite interests with similar personalities made to clash... is there somebody upstairs that hates me? "Stardust Witch Meruru is higher on your scale of anime rankings, when Maschera has a much more superior plot and artwork? And even more so when Kyousuke-danna gave the series such an air of perfection in the last three episodes of the season? You speak of nothing but blaphsemy."

Then a huge argument about which anime was superior. I couldn't help but to pinch the bridge of my nose in annoyance. "Why can't they just get along?..."

"Any child's anime like that which isn't on a Saturday morning is blaphsemy!"

"All Maschera uses is fancy words and obscure phrases that almost nobody understands!"

"Battle-type magical girls is way out of style!"

"That BL is just an excuse for freaky girls like you to get off!"

"Your an ignorant pig that only knows how to criticize. Why don't you oink for me?"

"You're just a post-Evangelion biter!"

"STOP! YOU TWO ARE GIVING ME THE BIGGEST MIGRANE ON THE FACE OF THIS PLANET!"

"...Ano... gomen, Kyousuke-danna..."

"Yeah... sorry..."

"Maa, maa~ You're so forceful, Kyousuke-shi."

"What did I do to piss off God?..."

It didn't stop them for long as they soon began to have another, albeit greatly subdued, argument.

"Looks like they've already grown quite close to each other."

"Were you even watching the same thing as I was, Saori-san?"

"No matter how you look at it, they've become so full of energy now, aren't they?"

I looked over to see the two exchanging insults.

"Every word that you say grates on my ears, you pretentious emo girl!"

"Oh? You banter rather well for a human. Why don't we take this outside, bit-"

Please save me God...

"I don't see it..."

We ended up looking up things for both girls to use for biting words to the other. I still think that the funniest thing was when the two found a cosplay dress for the Queen of Nightmare in XXL men's size.

Meal at Maid Café of Evil: 1700 yen

Drinks for four at McDonalds: about 800 yen

Seeing Kirino's face scrunched up like a bad sheet of crumpled paper?: Priceless

It wasn't too long until it reached the end of the day and the four of us had to part ways. It was tiring, but seeing Kirino smile as much as she did and be as energetic as she was really made me happy.

Later that night

We were eating dinner as always. Curry again, and as much as I love my mother's curry, she makes it too much for my tastes. Really, she uses the curry blocks in the little packages bought from stores and although food always tastes better when it's made by one's mother, there's only so much curry one can take. I'm gonna start sweating it one day, just you wait.

"You two were both gone all day, right?" my mother asked, "Where did you go Kirino?"

"Ah, just shopping."

"Oh? With Ayase-chan again, I'll bet. Don't a lot of boys hit on the two of you? You two really stand out when your together."

"Hmm." Father grunted, "Don't go too far. It's fine for work, but if you make even a silly mistake, then..."

Mom then tried to stop Dad before he started on a rant, but the damage was pretty much done.

Not that the situation couldn't be saved however.

"There's no way that could have happened today. She was with me."

"Hmm? With Kyousuke? Why?"

"I-I was just-"

"Helping me pick out some clothes. She's a model, so she's bound to have a better sense of fashion than me, right? Otherwise I wouldn't have asked her."

"H-hai. It was just that."

"Hmm. Good then. Take good care of your imouto, Kyousuke." My father ordered.

"Hai, tou-san."

That perked her enough from losing her appetite and the rest of dinner went well enough.

She thanked me before turning in, which was nice. It made me feel like a brother again, but then once again she ruined the mood by forcing me to sign all of her Black Phantom manga and anime disks.

The rest of the week passed by rather uneventfully normal as usual, although there was the occasional game Kirino tried to pile onto me and manga work that Akagi tried to force on me. I could kick the latter's ass and make the lazy bastard do his own work, but it isn't like I can do the same to Kirino.

Where has my somewhat normal life gone?

Eventually it became Saturday again. It was a beautiful day, the sun was high in the sky, but light clouds made for cooler weather. A walk seemed very appealing now, so I decided that's what I wanted to do. Funny isn't it? Sometimes it seems like I'm in a bad work of fiction meant to torture me with awkward situations that only seem funny to outsiders.

Sigh.

Anyways, I was walking lazily in a park not too far away from my house when I noticed my sister on a photo shoot. But of all people, I saw Ayase with her.

Then it hit me.

My kohai, Ayase, was my sister's best friend?

Where, why, and how did such a thing happen?

Ugh... should I approach or leave?

1. Approach

2. Leave

…..

Argh! Dammit Kirino! You made me play too many eroge!

I stood fairly nearby, listening into their conversation.

"Hey, Kirino! Are you busy Sunday? I've got some work in the morning, but do you wanna do something after?"

"Ha ha, sorry, but I have something that I need to do."

"Huh? Are you working that day?" Ayase asked, obviously confused.

"Ummm, it's not work..."

"Ah, is it for the track team?"

"She promised to help me with something... kohai."

Ayase turned around to face me with almost lightning speed.

"S-sempai! W-what are you doing here?"

I shrugged, "Was in the neighborhood. It's walking distance of my house."

"A-and... h-how do you know Kirino-chan?"

I blinked.

"She's my sister."

For some reason she seemed to have gotten a load off her chest.

"W-wait a second! How do you know Ayase?" Kirino asked really confused about what was going on.

"Ah. About that-"

"Kyou-sempai taught me self-defence last year. Remember how I had that summer camp?" Ayase piped up helpfully.

"Ah, so that's what it was about?"

"Oh, Ayase-kohai, Kirino's going to be pretty close to where we are. She'll be running an errand for me along with two other girls."

"Ah, really? I know that disgusting siscon-Akagi forced you into writing manga scripts for him, but I don't know why you would ask Kiririn-chan to head into such a dangerously weird place..."

"Hey, I can take care of myself!" Kirino said, trying to defend herself, "Oy, Kyousuke no baka. Can I talk to you for a second? In private?"

That rushing and dangerously sharp tone meant bad things for me, I felt.

"Huh? Oh... uh... yeah..."

"Well, I actually have to run an errand for my mom, what a coincidence! See you two soon, Kyou-sempai! Kiririn-chan!" Ayase left with a bigger smile on her face and a slight skip in her step.

"Strange girl." I muttered under my breath.

"...Stay away from Ayase..."

"Hm?"

"A gross pervert like you should stay away from Ayase."

I pinched the bridge of my nose in annoyance. Really. Is that all she can say?

"First of all, you don't choose my friends."

"I can if she's _my_ best friend!"

"That doesn't mean she isn't my friend either! Besides, she helps with Black Phantom! I can't just-"

"She what?"

"Hey, slow down... otakus kinda gives her the creeps you know?"

"...ah..."

I shook my head before putting a hand on her head, rubbing it affectionately.

"Hey, hey. That's only because what she knows as otaku is the bad stuff. Besides, she's your best friend, right? She's not going to push you away just because of that, I think."

Then I thought for a second.

"But you know... if you tell her, you might want to keep the eroges on the down low. That would likely be too much of a shock until she gets more used to the idea."

She thanked me under her breath before noticing that my hand was still on her head. She smacked it off immediately before sticking her tongue at me again.

A serious pet peeve of mine...

"Leggo ma tang!"

"I thought I've told you again and again that I hate it when you do that!"

"Okaeeee! Na leggo ma tang!"

"Don't make me pull on it!"

"Staaaaaaaaap!"

One of the workers at the photo shoot must have though I was harassing her, however, as one rather big guy came up behind me.

"This guy botherin you, miss Kousaka?"

I let go and turned to find a rather large, bald man with sunglasses glaring at me.

"The 'guy' your referring to is her aniki, so back off."

"Wait, a second!" another worker called out, bringing a camera and what appeared to be a conductor's baton ran up to the three of us. "You're her brother?" He was tall, looking to be around six foot three a rather scruffy looking beard and a pair of aviators and a ball cap hiding a lot of his face.

He started prodding at me with the baton, looking at me from different angles.

"Yes, and I'd appreciate if you would stop poking my ribs and chin with that thing."

"How would you like to sell me your body for a day?"

"Eh?" Kirino and I broke out at the same time.

"I don't swing that way!"

"You can't be serious!" Kirino supported.

"Ah, but Kirino refuses to pose with male models, and we would like a few couple's photos. Since your her brother while sharing no real resemblence, I thought that she'd be more willing to the idea. You have a very talented sister, you know, she could go world-wide one day!"

"I'm not gonna do a photo shoot with Kyou-baka!"

"Whew... I thought you were talking about something else for a second." I sighed with relief.

"So you'll do it? Awesome!"

"Wait a second, I never! Ack!"

It was too late. Another guy looking like the bald dude with more hair came out of nowhere and I was picked up by the two big guys with no way to escape. They carried me over to an outdoor changing booth where another worker, a fashionable looking older lady pushed a bunch of clothes into my arms and shoved me into the booth.

"This is forced labor!" I screamed in outrage.

"I promise to pay you~"

"Eh, manager-san, put the money in my paycheck... he might get some of it."

"Ok~!"

"DON'T MAKE DECISIONS FOR ME DAMMIT!"

I'm probably never gonna see that money...

I had to say though, the outfit itself wasn't too bad.

Some high-end white cotton was used to make a nice fitting and breathable dress shirtesque tee that gave the impression that it was rolled up to my biceps and a lime green hoodie-vest with yellow stripes did give off that summery air, which only made me want school to end even faster. There was only maybe a week or so left and I just couldn't wait. My pants or shorts, cut off comfortably, just about knee level and was a checkered light grey and azure blue that somehow matched the summer theme quite well. Perhaps it was in the stitching?

"You're even making me wear sandals? Geez... I'm going to need another one, this one's too small."

"My, you have quite the big feet." a make-up artist commented.

"Well I am still growing taller you know, hopefully I pass six feet."

"Feet? Ah, you're not measuring by the metric system?"

"Uh... no?..."

"Ah, how interesting!"

...Why are we even talking about this, random lady that I don't even know?...

"Mm..." I turned to see the third model that Kirino and Ayase-kohai was with earlier, "You know what they say about men with big feet, right? Mind showing me _that_ sometime?" she flirted brazenly, getting a few wolf whistles in our direction.

I got the sudden feeling that Kirino wanted to kill me.

She's right behind me, now isn't she?...

But when I turned around, she looked a lot calmer than I though she would.

"My, my, Mai-chan. When did you get so brazen about your sluttyness."

Aw, shit... I'm stuck in a catfight...

However, few can beat my sister in such a thing, and the Mai girl was forced to back down and run with her tail tucked firmly between her legs. What a scary sister I have.

The moment that I got a pair of sandals that fit, however, Kirino hooked her arm around mine and dragged me off to where the manager decided to make the 'shoot' happen.

During the shoot itself, Kirino was actually... well, how do I put this... cute. Not to say that she never was, but usually her bitchiness (if you would excuse the crassness of it) kinda threw you off and canceled out, if not drowned, her actual cuteness. It makes it harder to appreciate her good looks, you know? With the silky hair, her large, clear eyes and-

Whoa... siscon moment, much?

I'm hanging with Akagi too much.

Damn you Akagi...

But as I was saying, the shoot went very well. I had no idea, what I was doing for the first few moments, but after a few awkard posing and a few kenpo and karate katas to get rid of my nervousness, it was all easy street. It was almost like a date, except in clothes that I normally avoid, with my imouto and-

DAMMIT, AKAGI! I'LL KILL YOU!

Well anyways, it only got somewhat awkward when I was asked to undo the buttons of my shirt... all of them...

"You gotta be kiddin' me!"

"I'm buying your body, Kyou-kun~! You must do as I say~!"

"That still sounds so wrong..."

Besides, it's Kirino that gets the money in the end...

When I did there was some gasps, I had a rather ugly scar that was from a bad graze of a poorly handled machete from just left of the naval to a little past the side of my left hip. At least it hid the two bullet wounds that were there before, those would have been much harder to explain.

Then there were the other smaller scars and even the occasional burn mark.

"W-what happened?" Kirino cried out in worry as she saw them.

"P-powerfully perfect~ So sexy~ yeah!"

"Stop being so creepy, homo-hentai-mangager-san!"

"Ah~~~ so mean~"

I don't know what it is about scars that get people so crazy. Either they worry like hell, or they lust over it like hell, or they think it's disgusting as hell. There is noooo middle ground I swear... but I still would have preferred the third as the first two responses were starting to give me the creeps.

It ended well too, I was even asked to do some individual shots, since they lacked a male model, but I'm not too sure if that was really the reason or not. Regardless, it was good, since I got to keep the clothes and I actually had a lot of fun.

Kirino kept badgering me about the scars so much I told her that there were some very intense training sessions for national and international competitions recently, which got her pretty quiet after that. Still... I couldn't shake the feeling that when she was fretting over my scars she was feeling me up at the same time...

That's it... Akagi is gonna die... tonight... I swear it...

Of course like all days, saturday came to an end and Sunday began.

I left early in the morning, leaving a note on the fridge via Sticky-Note and headed off to Akiba, or Akihabara, or whatever it's called. I don't even know half the time, but Akiba seems to be simpler, so I'll stick with that, I guess.

I met up with Akagi and Ayase-kohai in front of the manga publishing agency that I didn't have the decency to even look up on the internet. I know it's really rude of me, but I get lazy sometimes too.

"Oh and one thing. Akagi?"

"Hm?"

I kicked him real hard in the shin.

"Ah! That hurts you bastard! What was that for?"

"...I'm trying to vent. I fear your siscon might be slowly corrupting me."

I walked in, leaving him to Ayase's wrath.

"Hentai-san... what did you do to my beloved sempai?..."

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHh!"

Music to my ears.

Anyways, the meeting was pretty much just to discuss the terms of the manga, how long that it would last, which did worry me, because I was worried that we would be running out of adventures to write about. Luckily, I caught myself in the beginning and added some backstory chapters, fillers, and omakes, but I was worried nonetheless. Adding a sci-fi/fantasy element to it was a brilliant idea on my part, however, if I may say so myself.

But the real kicker came in not much later.

"Summer Comiket?"

"Yes," one of the editors/managers/whatever-the-heck-his-job-was person replied, "It is really the one of the biggest meetings for anime, mangas, and the like of the summer, possibly the entire year. We really feel that the included publicity that only Comiket can bring, we can skyrocket the ratings and make that much more money."

"Uh... but that sounds like a lot of work..." I hesitated.

"Not at all! We as the management team will take care of everything. You just need to show up! We'll even supply cosplay outfits for the three of you!"

"Uh, trust me when I say, we already have the 'costumes' taken care of."

"Hm? How?"

Ayase took that moment to gush a bit over me.

"There isn't one thing that Sempai can do badly! You should see sempai with a needle, it's like seeing an artist at work... n-not that I saw him though his room window with binoculars or anything..."

Uh...

"Ok... I'm just going to pretend I never heard that, Ayase-chan."

"Arigato, sempai~!"

Even though Ayase still feared the word otaku, I felt that she was warming up to the idea a bit more, although she desperately avoided much of the perverted side, such as doujinshi and the like. But a little more prodding, some molding, and the like, she might accept Kirino as being a otaku just yet.

But my day whent smoothly. Too smoothly for karma to not come by and kick me in the back of my knee before curbstomping in my face.

I came home and immideately felt this heavy mood in the air, like a suffocation.

"The old man's killing intent..." I muttered under my breath.

Wh-what was going on?

End

CLIFFY version 2!

Am I evil? :3

At least I update fairly quickly right? You can all expect two to three new chapters a week, however, on a normal week. Especially if this rate keeps burning the way it is.

Aah! I'm getting all light-headed just thinking about the possibilites!

...sorry, this fanfic business has me really excited.

Well, here is where the regular stuff comes in: review and love it people, come on!

This is KSLCross saying, "Peace, love, and engine oil, I'm out."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews! And I'm rejecting the one who sent me a private message about BL with Akagi! Sorry, gal, ha ha. I'm glad that all of you took the time to tell me all those encouraging words, but I would like to throw out there that I can't read Japanese. Still, google translate is a wonderful thing, so thanks for wishing me good luck... or I think that's what was said to me.

PS I see a lot of people wanting Ayase or Kirino. Who will win? Or perhaps even both! I'm hearing quite a bit about a harem, ha ha. Keep giving me your opinions on the reviews or message me to influence my decision.

Obviously pairings and ratings are both subject to change. If there are lemons, then they might be put up as separate stories with reference to _My Life Can't Lose Its Normality!_

Disclaimer: I don't own the series... Is this necessary to say?

Begin

"W-what's with this oppressive aura?" I asked myself, before edging slowly toward the living room door.

"Kyousuke-kun."

I turned to my mother, who had this incredibly nervous and sad look to her face.

Pained, even.

"Your father... he found something that... those otaku people touch..."

"Oh no..."

I lightly opened the the living room door, the majority of my body hidden behind behind the wall adjacent to the door. A lone eye peered into the living room.

Kirino sat across from our father, a game or anime disk-case sat between them. My father looked grim. More than he normally does, at least.

I couldn't here the two speak all to well, it was more quiet, firm statements versus a shaking, emotional whisper. Still, those statements must have been something quite serious, as she snapped.

"NO! I'LL NEVER DO THAT!"

"You will do as I say! I am your father!"

A wild gleam glinted from her eyes and she picked up the crystal cigarette tray and threw it at him. That was the last thing that I expected from her and it seemed that time slowed down as the tray flew through the air, ashes and old cigarette butts scattering in the air like a nicotine rich comet.

I... my life has officially lost all normality...

Father batted it out of the air like an insignificant bug and the tray shattered on the hardwood floor. He's a legendary cop, he's bound to have some skill.

He looked shocked behind his calm posterior, but Kirino...

She stared at her hand, shaking so hard, face and body turning pale, tears falling from her eyes which were opened more than ever, her pupils dilating in surprise, fear, and self-loathing.

Then she ran out of the room, running straight into me.

"Kirino-"

"DON'T LOOK AT ME!"

I never saw her look so fragile...

...not since that day...

I stepped slowly into the living room, and picked up the small broom and dust pan by the door. I roughly swept up the mess, getting all the pieces that I could see and all the ash that I could reach, inwardly cringing at the scent of toxic, chemical fires. It was only after then when I sat down where Kirino was sitting just a minute ago.

We both stared at the... eroge...

Make Love With Little Sister 3 Limited Edition...

Really, Kirino... you had to drop this one?...

"So... judging by your reaction, you knew of this didn't you?" my father asked, sitting in the armchair across from me.

"...Yes..."

He sighed before taking off his glasses, rubbing thumb and forefingers into the corner of his eyes.

"And you did not inform me?"

Urg...

"How could I? She always looked so happy with it. It means so much to her that she was willing to fight you, her own father. Besides... she's my sister. It's my duty to support her in whatever she chooses."

He grunted back, "As my son, it's your duty to-"

"Don't give me that bullshit now. You and I both know who I am. You are not my father. You have never been, for a minute of your life, my father."

"...Regardless, Kirino is my daughter. I will not let my daughter fall to such a disgusting hobby. She has too much-"

"What? What does she have? Beauty? Talent? 'Friends'? What good is any of that if you take her happiness away from her?"

"I am her father. She will obey me."

"This is why she couldn't tell you! Why she had to hide things away, because if one little thing doesn't go your way, you have a man-fit! She's growing, let her learn from her mistakes. Otherwise how will she go anywhere in life?"

"So she has things hidden, eh?"

Crap...

We sat there, father and son only in name, glaring, neither backing down.

Then he stood up and started heading for the door.

Immediately I followed and got in his way, cutting him off at the stairs.

"Move." He commanded, like a conquering ruler with a vast army at his beck and call.

"No." I replied, alone.

He thrust his right hand out grabbing the cloth by my left collarbone. I responded by twisting it at the butt of the palm and wrist, pushing it off with my other hand. I took a small step back, only for him to lunge into me, knocking the air out of my body with a textbook shoulder tackle whilst grabbing me in a fireman's carry.

I smashed into the stairs, cracking one of the steps as my back fell into it with a loud crunch. I recovered quickly though, as I manipulated the momentum, kicking upwards with my lower body using all the strength I could bleed from his momentum, flipping us both until we landed. I on top, grabbed the collar of his yukata-like shirt. We slid down the stairs as we grappled and punched for dominance.

Then he picked me up into the air with both arms, keeping his head out of the range of my feet, although I still got in a good kick that knocked off his glasses. Then he flung me into a near-by wall.

Mother could only stand there, hands covering her mouth in a silent scream, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"I may have never supported you, never praised you, or given you kind words, but I taught you your first steps into manhood. I taught you how to punch, showed you your first kick, the way to grab and how to fall with grace. Don't think that you can surpass your father so easily."

I coughed, feeling a tooth rattle uncomfortably before spitting it out.

"Ugh... lucky that's my last baby tooth..." I got up, joints groaning, back screaming like a shattered mirror of nerves. "Looks like I can still stand though... come on... let's do this again."

"...What are you hoping to accomplish?"

"I don't know... but I sure as hell can't let you do this to Kirino. Dammit... just... just give me a chance and I'll show you why you can't do this to her. Why you shouldn't do this to her."

The moment the words left my lips he stepped forward and kneed me in the stomache, bringing me to my knees.

"...Fine. Prove it to me then. Show me your conviction." He spoke, before walking into the living room. The sound of the creaking leather could be heard as he sat down on his armchair.

Mother tried to help me up again, but I shook her head before whispering something in her ear. I needed her to get me something important. Something that could be the key to solving this entire problem.

With her in motion, I picked myself up gingerly, favoring my right leg, before walking out of the house.

If it wasn't for my bad limp that I tried so hard to mask, I would have found Kirino earlier, as she was playing a drumming arcade game in the neighborhood arcade, only a few blocks away, beating away like a madman.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid-" she kept chanting with every strike.

"You're the stupid one." I told her, as I gave a light karate chop to the back of her head. If I wasn't injured I probably would have been able to avoid that backswing that carried her drumming stick to my face.

The force of the blow knocked me back, shooting another painful heat up the nerves of my spine.

At least it didn't break my nose.

"...what are you doing here..."

I got up slowly, before brushing myself off, trying to pretend I wasn't in pain.

"I was looking for you, obviously." I sighed. "Right now, father really wants to get rid of all your stuff..."

"N-no! He can't! I-"

"Calm down!" I cut her off shaking her by her shoulders, ignoring the burning that threatened to make me writhe in pain. "I stopped him for the moment, all right? I'm going to fix this, so... stay out of the house for a bit. I'll take care of it."

I pulled out my wallet and handed it to her.

"Here, just keep yourself occupied, and please try to avoid using my debit card, ok?"

"...Why?"

"Baka-imouto. Aren't I your brother? I'll take care of it."

I turned around leaving her there stunned, not seeing how she flinched when she saw me limp. Or it may be that I didn't realize that I was bleeding through my school shirt and had wood chips sticking out of my back.

When I got home, I got what I needed from mom in a little paper bag before walking up the stairs, skipping the broken step. I picked up a few manuscript-backups from my room for Black Phantom, and pulled some of Kirino's E rated galges out of her hidden closet. Then I went back into my room and left after whipping up something real fast.

I had a plan and by God I was going to succeed or die trying.

I met him in the living room, a bag at my side, ready to argue for my case.

I was about to sit down when-

"Don't sit, you'll get blood all over the couch."

"Huh?" I touched the back of my shirt, finding that my fingers were covered in thickening, dried blood. "Oh, sorry."

"Well, lets hear it."

I closed the disk case before I began.

"She knows more than perfectly well that her hobbies are weird. She knew that you would react the way you are doing now, so she's kept it hidden. I've known that she began collecting these things before she even told me due to a careless mistake on her part. But she's still wanted more after she revealed it to me; she wanted friends of her own that she could talk with about her games and anime."

I laid some games down, one by one. I made sure to make them the cuter, more innocent ones, rather than the full-blown romance and even avoided bringing the imouto galges as much as possible.

"What does this look like to you?" I asked my 'father' pulling out a picture that Kirino was in with Ayase and another girl, short with red-dyed hair. "Don't they look really happy? But do you think that these are the kind of girls to accept that she's into such things?"

I pulled out my phone, calling up a picture that Kirino, Kuroneko, and Saori all took the day that we first met at the McDonalds. "Look at this. Does she look any less happy?"

He took the phone from my hands, staring intently at the picture.

"You know, that day she went 'shopping' with me was the day when we went to Akiharaba together so that she could attend a meeting of girls who were into the same things as she was. She clashed horribly with the smallest girl in that photo, so much that they insulted each other, yelled and belittled, so much that half the time I expected them to break out into a catfight. She met them today too, you know. She swallowed her pride so that she could try to make friends of a different standard than what she was used to, not that they were any less of people. We both found out that they were much more than that. They are people who are truly passionate about what they're interested. So much so that they work hard to overcome all obstacles in their way." I stopped, building tension, savoring it, the way it seemed to weaken his resolve.

"Those people... are proud to call themselves otaku. Your daughter... my imouto Kirino... she's proud to say it too! Something... anything that Kirino could be so passionate about, that she could laugh and cry about... something that made her so willing to fight back to keep... there's no way that such a thing could be meaningless! Nothing so worthless could be coveted by a girl like Kirino, don't you see?"

I pointed at the phone in his hands, the picture dimming as the cell phone reacted to the idling.

"This was only recently, can you really take that away from her? Whether you like it or not, this as become as much of a part of her as anything else!" I poured out a bag of awards, trophies, and the like onto the living room table. "See that? All the things that she's done? In conjugation of modeling, being the most popular girl at school, practically worshiped by her peers? She's an amazing girl!"

"All of those things were promised by her. I promised Kirino that if she did well in school she would get to keep modeling."

"A deal?" I nearly screamed out, "Just a deal? Then what is this?"

I pulled out what mom called his most precious thing.

A book.

Opening it up showed it to be a scrapbook, filled with nothing but pictures and pictures of Kirino.

"Don't say such a thing when you have this. You've bought a copy of every magazine that she appeared in just to cut out a picture, every picture you could you saved and coveted in this book, a book with nothing but Kirino inside. That deal that you made became something greater, admit it."

I shook with anger before dropping the manuscripts on his lap.

"Don't judge her so harshly when I do something like this."

"M-manga scripts?"

He then exploded.

"MANGA OF THAT BASTARD GROUP, PHANTOM?"

"That's right. I'm the script writer, my friend is the artist, but the majority credit goes to me."

Sorry, Akagi.

He flung the manuscripts in my face, paper flying everywhere like a bizarre blizzard, one only an ant may see as it dies in the frigid snow.

"How... how dare you?" he cried punching me hard in my face.

"How? That's simple." I replied, staggering, "I was afraid to hide it too. Possibly even more so because I know how much you hate that group, because you feel they act that they are above the law. Perhaps they do, you'll never know without talking to one of the members. Still, there are people who see this and have hope. These aren't people with superpowers, no aliens, not higher beings of a different order. They're normal folks, humans like the rest of us. Who knows? Maybe to them, the government is to corrupt to follow. But it all boils down to this: people conflict because they will never understand the feelings of others. That is why the word try exists, because there is never a 'do' in understand."

I sighed.

"Can't you at least try?..."

He stood silent, before nodding.

"I am willing to try."

I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding.

"But this game... this _eroge_ I cannot accept."

I flinched. He had every moral right for this one, but I had come with a plan.

"Fine. You don't have to accept the eroge. You have every right to make that request as she's not above age."

"W-what?" Kirino burst through the living room door.

I picked up the now closed case and limped over to Kirino, hiding it less. I had... almost a sick pleasure seeing how much her eyes reflected her worry.

I pushed it into her hands.

"I knew that you couldn't resist following, that's why I pretended that I didn't hear you enter as I was going into the living room. But this... this was the only thing that had to happen."

She looked at the case before her eyes widened.

Instead of 3, there was a 4.

She got the hint.

"...Fine..."

She dropped it on the ground and stomped hard, hearing the sound of a disk breaking.

She still winced, perhaps, it was still a hard thing to even imagine doing.

"This... this was the only one that I bought... ever... I wont touch another eroge again... please, forgive me, father."

He seemed to believe her as he nodded and left the living room, leaving us to our own devices.

I sighed in relief before pulling the actual disk and case from under the front of my shirt.

"Uh... sorry that a little blood got on it, but I'm sure that can be washed off easily."

She put it away quietly into her purse and looked down at her feet.

"You... what were you trying to do?"

"What do you mean? I told you I'd take care of it."

"You didn't have to get all beat up over it! Take of your shirt, it's bleeding everywhere! If we don't disinfect that now who knows what will happen!"

She dragged me off to the bathroom and broke out the first aid kit. I sat in the tub, pockets emptied out and wincing as warm water was poured onto my back. Then she picked out the pieces of wood carefully by hand and tweezers before disinfecting it and covering it in healing salve. I held an icepack to my swelling cheek and aching nose.

"Why did you go so far?" she asked as she helped apply bandages to my back, wrapping it around my chest. It gave me an alien, but not uncomfortable shiver as her smooth hands brushed against my skin.

"I told you, didn't I? What are you, deaf?"

"B-baka... I didn't expect that much of you..."

I dried off, got into a change of clothes that Kirino went to get for me, and I walked her to her room.

"At least that didn't go as bad as it could have, eh, Kirino?"

"What are you talking about, idiot! You got all beaten up because of it!"

"Well did you have to give up your passion?"

"Ah..."

"B-besides. After all that effort I put into making you happy, do you think a couple of bruises are going to bring me down?" I asked, blushing unexpectedly. I had to turn my head to the side to try to play it off like I wasn't blushing.

She stood there for a second before tip-toeing to kiss me on the cheek.

"Arigato, onii-chan."

W-wait a second...

She quickly closed the door in my face.

But still... I could have sworn that she blushed...

Ore no imouto ga konna ni kawaii wake ga nai...

I shook it off before heading off to bed.

Damn you to hell, Akagi!

And so I slept, somewhat painfully on my thankfully comfortable bed.

The next day I as I walked to school I was greeted by Manami, who looked really surprised about the band-aids and the like on my face.

"Kyou-chan! What happened?"

"Ah, this? Er... stuff."

"Stuff?"

"Yeah... stuff."

"Ah, stuff." she smiled understandingly.

Today... maybe it'll be a good day.

It was the last day of school. All the final tests were taken in a large final that incorporated all subjects of study in one huge final test.

I kicked Akagi in the stomach, had my favorite green tea drink from the school's cafeteria vending machine, and got a text from both Ayase and Kiririn wishing me good luck.

Although I only manged to study so much for the test with Manami, I felt I did fairly well, and I would find later that I ended up placing seventh in my year, Manami getting the third highest score. What a hidden genius.

She and I went to her house to get some treats in celebration for taking the test, me with my chocolate covered strawberries and her favoring a dark chocolate and peanut butter candies. Her younger brother, Tamura Iwao, just finished his last day of school as well and was nagging to tell me cool stories about Dark Phantom, after finding out not too long ago that I was the script writer for it.

"Alright, alright. Just sit there and listen alright?"

So he and Manami sat politely across from me, attentive to an extend that their eyes sparkled in curiosity and excitement.

So this is how the story went.

Less than a half dozen years ago, there was a young man.

This young man, had a sister that he cared for very much and lived in a nice comfortable house with a kind, quiet mother and a stern, but caring father. That father was another everyday policeman, no different than the next man on the street.

One day, he chanced upon a real find, helping bust one of the biggest drug cartels in Japan.

The leaders of the cartel got away, but were furious.

In anger, they sent a homicidal kidnapper to live nearby.

One day, the sister of the young man was kidnapped and nearly killed. However, she never saw his face clearly or heard his voice as he wore a rather high-tech voice-synthesising mask.

This man went on to be cleared of all charges, but would later be killed in a firefight as he was found red-handed killing a young child and was accused of many charges of homicide and infanticide.

To the young man, it was just a few charges too many.

Why was the government so slow? They could have meant well, they could have really tried to do something about the dangers of the world, but the process just didn't work. It wasn't practical.

While politicians bickered, there were mothers who lost their daughters, fathers who lost their sons, children who lost their parents... the young man felt, no, decided that he had to do something.

He built streetcred, fighting gang members and scum of all kinds under disguise, always claiming that he had been paid to do what he had been doing, leaving messages to turn gangs against each other. Eventually he became so infamous that the people called him the Phantom, as he seemed to walk though his foes like a ghost, never being touched. In less than a year, he was contacted by a yakuza group asking him to work for them.

He agreed.

He got close to them, although he never let them get close to him, learned from them, gained strength from them, he respected them. He was confused, that people could be so good, yet so bad.

However, his resolve was soon solidified.

One summer, he attended a dinner with some of the leaders of the yakuza he was in, an honorary guest, when a young girl, the same age as his sister was brought in. She was the plaything of the evening they said, as if she was just a tool, as if she was nothing but cattle to be traded, bartered with, or sold.

And he lost it.

Within less than an hour all the yakuza in the meeting were dead, the main bodyguard of the leader missing a 9mm Glock-34 with a laser sight and flashlight attachment.

Luckily both he and the girl got away alive and largely uninjured save a bullet to the Phantom's shoulder. Before the police arrived, the Phantom ransacked the place as best he could, stealing only money and some ammunition.

A local doctor was paid to remove the bullet, then again for his silence.

The girl however felt that she owed him a debt, and asked to join his cause.

Lacking the feeling of family and remorseful for killing off the yakuza, some of whom had even become his friends, he accepted. Her training began, harsh training without a doubt, but she endured without complaints.

Like he, she also disliked the flavor of gunpowder, and she found a flourishing talent for the throwing knife. He taught her how to fight with a knife, to become one, and how to fight without one, the art of unarmed combat, something he preferred.

She was beyond talented, picking up everything like a sponge does water and became more than a match for any normal thug.

But when she entered her first mission with him, she became dead weight after her first kill.

The Phantom had expected that, and he accepted her regardless.

"The Phantom told her this, 'Killing never gets easy. If anything it only gets harder. Still, that's a good sign. The moment killing becomes easy for you, the moment you stop feeling bad about those you kill, you become the enemy. The enemy must die. But believe me when I say that I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to bring myself to kill you. You're my nakama now. A precious person I will fight with tooth and nail to protect. To me you've become somebody worth dying for.' he said. The girl could do nothing but smile and cry."

"W-wow... Black Phantom is a really cool guy..." Iwao said, tears spilling from his eyes.

"S-so sad, yet romantic..." Manami agreed.

How... how was that romantic?...

Did I give that kind of idea to Ayase? O_o;;;

"W-well anyways, not too long after they were joined by an old friend of the Phantom, who was a crack-shot gunner and somehow gained another ally who, while being physically weak and frail, was an unstoppable sniper and a hacking wizard. The group formed a uniform based off of the rebels of American history, wearing the tri-cornered hat, and fight evil to this day. Each have taken a two colors, one to signify what they represent, another to always remember something important to them."

"Hey, hey. Why does Black Phantom wear black and gold?"

"He... well, black is what he has become. He's no longer pure, dirtied by his actions, and because he will never be able to forgive himself for he feels is the highest form of sin: betrayal. The yakuza called him a brother and friend, but he killed them in cold blood."

"And the gold?" Iwao continued, "What's the gold for?"

"Nothing. He just thinks it looks cool."

"Kyou-kun! Don't tease him!"

"Ha, ha. Fine. It's to remind him how bright his original goal seemed, the reason why he started what he did. It is a reminder that from now on, all things that he does must have honor, even if it will cost him his life, he will never break a promise. He will never betray."

"Ahhhh! Sugoi! I wanna be just like him!" Iwao screamed out childishly, rolling on the ground.

No you don't, Iwao. No you don't...

And so my summer began...

…

…

..

.

"STUPID GAME!" Kirino screamed out, throwing her remote on the ground.

"You're really bad at this Siscaly game..."

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!"

"I thought you wanted to play this with me cuz you thought you would win." I smirked.

"Baka-aniki!" she screamed in frustration before grabbing me in a headlock and giving me a noogie.

"Ack! Oh no!" Kirino cried out as she quickly saved, logged off, and turned off the computer in less than five seconds. Then she put away all of her otaku things in an even shorter time before kicking me out of her room and rushing down the stairs.

"...What?"

I decided it would be simpler to ignore how rudely I had been kicked out of her room.

I got up dusted myself off, and walked downstairs to find out what the commotion was about.

"Ah, Kyou-sempai!" Ayase waved at me.

"Huh? Oh. Yo, Ayase-chan."

"Baka! Why aren't you in your room?"

"I wanted to get some water? Do I need to ask you for that now?"

There was another girl with the two, who I recognized from the photo I used to convince father into allowing Kirino to be an otaku. She was... well, drooling at me.

Probably a bad day for my tanktop and basketball shorts.

"Whatever, I'm just gonna get something to drink now. You girls have fun."

As I was getting my usual mocha flavored milk tea, I almost spilled when I heard:

"Ne, Kirino-chan. Is he your-"

"NO! He's my brother!"

...You don't have to deny it that harshly...

"Ah, is Kanako-kun jealous?" Ayase teased.

"Like hell I'm not. Did you see those muscles? Or his face? He's so hoooot!"

I laughed.

"I can hear you from here, Kanako-kun~!" I teased loudly.

I laughed harder as I heard a mad rush up the stairs, both Kirino and Ayase's teasings heard as they went up the stairs.

Yet... there was a foreboding feeling in the air...

For a second it was like evil glaring versions of Kirino and Ayase appeared over my head promising pain... not a pleasant thought on any level.

I watched the news for a bit, just hearing somethings about how Phantom the group and the manga Black Phantom were both gaining popularity for various reasons... but it seems that everybody's a critic. Not like I didn't know that to begin with, but when one person compliments, three belittle.

"Screw this." I tossed the remote away.

The door rang and I rushed to get it.

Some box arrived with my name on it, for some make-up brand called Eternal Blue.

"Why would Saori send me anything?"

I carried it up to my room and stepped in before closing the door.

I took a knife and cut the tape, opening the box and dumping its contents on my bed.

"It's... just a bunch of eroges and imouto galges... doujinsh too... jeez Kirino. What would you do if they had caught you with it?" I muttered to myself, but I had forgotten.

As I hurried to pack it back up, I accidentaly left a imouto doujin out as it had fallen off my bed.

"Ano, sempai..."

"Huh?" I turned to see Ayase peeking through my half open door.

Oh shit...

She walked forward to pick up the doujin that I had missed while I inwardly groaned.

At that moment I received a txt from Saori telling me the contents of the box was for Kirino.

"Ah, nothing... _onii-chan_..."

W-why me, God?

End

Whew, been on that all day... kinda, not really

I'm really enjoying this, I hope you are all too and I apologize for any errors that I may miss.

Some really cool guys gave me some awesome reviews and I'm more than willing to put the advice given to me and run with it. Also it seems that I may have a harem with Ayase and Kirino, threesome anybody? Lols.

Keep on rocking guys!

KSLCross


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Man I'm on a roll! My God, is there four chapters already? Time flies when you're having fun.

For all of you who dislike my cliffhanging skills...

CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY

Say it with me, it's good fun.

Oh, and some of you may enjoy a little scene between Kyousuke and Ayase.

Disclaimer: I can only hope... that one day I own this series... and make Kyousuke a little harem... lols. I think that it's mostly decided folks. It's going to be a harem since Ayase and Kirino are going head to head... Any other requests? I heard like, two requests for Kuroneko to be added in.

Pairing will be harem, and rating will be teen for the most part, but there will be some M scenes.

Warning: THERE WILL BE RATED M SCENES!

...Like in this chapter...

Begin

I kicked a box, sending it skidding under the folding table that I was to sit by.

"H-how could I be reduced to this?... Akagi..."

Akagi, waved his hands, covered in white leather gloves, "Hey, don't kill the messenger."

"Well, if you really think about it... Had Akagi-san not started the Black Phantom manga, blackmailing Kyousuke onii-chan to do the script, it would not be the hit that it is. Without that, we wouldn't have been placed in this situation... So it is your fault Akagi-san." Ayase smiled, pulling down her ski mask and taking off her uniform's tri-corner hat.

"So nobody has a problem if I pop him with my Glock?"

"No, Kyousuke-taichou!" Ayase and Miura called out.

"Aw, come on!" Akagi complained.

Miura was the sniper of our group, a wannabe game-designer with amazing hacking skills. He handled a sniper rifle (an old Dragonov being his favorite, having belonged to his grandfather) and a M-16 like a pro, but really was never suited for direct combat. He had too low of a stamina and largely low physical specs.

He had a grey and pink trimmed, uniform, making him look... well... not completely straight, but he was a good guy. Not that it changed the fact that he was a die hard Meruru fan and a twenty one year old that had not graduated from high school since he found it to be 'so fun'.

So the biggest weirdo of our group.

"But why am I at Summer Comiket?" I screamed in frustration, throwing my hat down on the ground. "Grah! This is advertising! That means people are going to know that I write this! Which means my life will never even have a chance of being normal, ever again!"

"Stop tearing your hair out, onii-chan!"

"...And you... why are you still calling me that?"

"Ah?" she blushed, pulling up her mask to hide the lower half of her face, "W-well, the doujinshi in your room..."

"I thought I told you that wasn't mine..."

"Mm?" She grabbed my arm, clinging to me and pressing it into her budding breasts. "Are you sure? O~nii~chan?" she asked, her breath warm on my neck and ear.

"S-stop that, my ears are sensitive!"

"Oh?" her blush now extended to the rest of her face. "I've learned of an amazing thing..."

"AKAGI!"

Not too long later, the first day of Summer Comiket began.

Otakus of both genders, all sizes, heights, and shapes began pouring into the incredibly large auditorium. Our booth was almost instantaneously spammed by all kinds of people.

"S-stop! One person at a time! Get in a line, dammit!"

"Hey! Get of of Kyousuke onii-chan!"

"Give back my hat! That's custom made by, Kyousuke-taichou!"

"Kawaii imouto-chans! Come to me for pictures."

"Akagi, stop flirting and sign your damn manga!"

"Screw you, _taichou_! Hey, you guys! That's the guy that writes the script for Black Phantom!"

Aw crap...

Nothing else can describe it... it's a human tidal wave...

Eventually, the horror, ended.

"Oh God... my hand... cramping up... it's worse than first learning how to shoot."

"Ohayo, Kyousuke-danna."

"Huh?" I looked up from my table to find Kuroneko standing in front of me. "Oh, hi Kuroneko. Hey, do you mind if I use you as an excuse to bail from this booth? Please?"

"Hm? Was your first Comiket not the paradise it should have been?"

"Sorry, no. Come on, I need to get away from this booth before Akagi gets back." I quickly scribbled that I was going to go exploring like Miura.

"Let's get moving, Kuroneko-kun." I grabbed her hand before walking briskly in some random direction, noting how smooth that little hand was.

"H-hai, Kyousuke-danna."

We had a lot of fun. I ignored all calls and texts from Akagi, although I told Ayase that I was with a friend when she sent me a worried text. The whole deal was almost like a carnival themed for otakus of all types.

"Hmm? Limited edition Siscaly game with super secret content? Kirino might want this... would probably kill me if I didn't get it." I mumbled.

"You're out of luck, mister! Somebody came by and bought the last copy just a minute ago!" the cashier girl said, a loli dressed like one of the characters in the game.

"Isn't there any other way to get your hands on this miss?" I asked, fearing the possible chew out that was bound to come for not buying such a thing.

"Well~ on the third day of Summer Comiket we're having a game-off of Siscaly, the winner will get their hands on the Master's Collector's Item version of Siscaly, which will have all of the data in this Limited Edition disk and more."

"Aw crap."

"You know, Kyousuke-danna. I'm sure that we could win it for Kirino-san. Us denizens of darkness are unstoppable after all."

I laughed, her aim to please attitude was just so cute.

"Sure. Also this is the perfect apology item to have in case she gets mad at me for another stupid reason... Hey, wait. But you get nothing out of it!"

"Kirino-san... is a frustrating, insensitive, shallow girl, but is still my friend. Besides, I... had fun today." she said quietly looking away.

"...Well then, we'll have to make that fun day longer as thanks, won't we?"

Just two friends hanging out... almost a date, but not quite there. We did a lot of things that day. There were on the spot cosplaying contests, one that was actually not too hard to win for me. Black Phantom is based on me in every way possible after all, I got an award for most accurate costume, a voucher for early entry for three on the third day of Comiket.

They had demos for games and early sneak peeks and previews, even small booths dedicated to carnival games with collectors items and other such knick-knacks as prizes. While Kuroneko completely dominated at game demos, not that I was a bad hand myself.

However, shooting ranges had always been my thing.,

The first shot missed the bottlecap target in the far back by a half inch to the left.

"...This BB gun is crappy." my eyebrow twitched before I fired the last five BBs left in my clip, hitting bulls-eyes on the last five targets in the far rear.

"Congratulations!" the man in charge of the booth said before handing me a Nerf rifle.

What the heck am I supposed to do with that?

"Ah. Let me try." Kuroneko said before handing 200 yen to the man in charge of the stall.

She only hit the larger targets and not at all well.

I chuckled before tossing in another 200 and showing her how to aim and shoot. I lined up my arm to hers, crouching a bit so that our shoulders met heights, hold her how to line up the gun properly to a target and fire without worry of recoil, even though a BB doesn't have much of a recoil.

By the end of it her face was just a shade of red that looked like a living fire.

Sadly, all good things come to an end and we parted ways, Kuroneko heading home while my group cleaned up. Akagi whined about how his hand hurt from all the autographs and I laughed at him before slapping him on the back. The four of us all changed out of our clothes and walked off in different directions, but regardless of changed trains and the like, we all headed to Tokyo.

Each of us had told our parents that we were going to have a party with some of the other groups that were at Comiket, or in Ayase's case, had an early morning shoot in Tokyo, which she did, meaning that she (and I, as leader) were to miss the first half of the second day of Comiket.

At 10:45 PM, we all checked into two hotel rooms at a location that will not be revealed for security purposes under false names. Immediately we set up a communications array as Miura assembled a computer with high end parts. In about fifteen minutes, Miura had set up an equivalency to a supercomputer, after connecting it with other computers all across both Japan and the rest of the world. A simple Trojan virus carrying a program that would allow the compete takeover of one of the dual-core processors in a computer allowed such a thing to be viable. It was even better that it was nigh impossible to trace due to the sheer number of computers in use.

In another minute, Ayase, Akagi, and I had carefully rappelled down from the balcony, carfully avoiding being seen by others on the floors below ours. Once we hit the bottom, the three of us snuck over to another nearby hotel which Miura had hacked the security of.

"Alright, now the current passcode to the back door is 34602, over." Miura spoke over the radio.

I readjusted the receiver in my ear before readjusting the large, black cylinder strapped onto my back.

"Ok, we're in. Changing frequency to 77.7 for luck guys. Miura, get on the Dragonov and get ready to support us, over. Use that mobile scaffold that we brought, over."

Ten seconds later...

"Aw, come on, taichou! This scaffold stinks!"

"Would you rather have the police figure out what floor we're on by looking at the bullet holes? Shut up and keep up the support, over."

We walked into the hotel, sneaking in carefully into one of the elevators. Miura froze the security camera screens long enough for us to be not seen and froze the camera in our elevator. As our elevator rose, he changed the maintenance program to make it 'forget' the elevator ever existed.

"Alright you guys, I got this." Akagi said, pulling out a pair of silenced double-action Colt Anaconda revolvers. Ayase and I nodded before pulling out our respective weapons, hiding behind the 'walls' adjacent to the door.

A ding was heard and Akagi held the guns behind his back.

Four guards sat outside of the private dining room door, mumbling to each other as loud laughter, and dining was heard. One of the guards got up as the door opened.

"Hey, you can't-"

A bullet silenced him, nailing him between the eyes.

The remaining guards swiftly drew their hidden pistols, only to be silenced by three more quick shots, piercing into their brains.

Akagi nonchalantly pulled out four .45 Magnum bullets before replacing the ones that had been fired. "Always gotta carry a few not attached to the speed clips." he quipped. "Seriously, these guys get more and more low level. Or maybe I'm too high of a level?..."

"At least it was quick and clean." I sighed, attaching a silencer to my own Glock.

I looked at my gun again, looking at the kanji for sky, Sora, engraved into one side and the Latin for earth, Terra, engraved into the other, giving both sides a rub.

"Pray for me in heaven, hell, wherever you are... Kinjou." I whispered to myself.

And kicked the door open.

Instinctively, bullets rained on the recognizable bodyguards.

Akagi seemed to fire blindly from behind me, barely even glancing at his targets, but twelve suited men fell, each in the middle of pulling guns from their person. I took care of the few out of his range, the Glock-34's laser sight swishing across like a fencer's foil, bullets striking both heart and head. Ayase flung two knives, both with strong nylon thread attached, flicking to make the blades curve into the throats of the guards by the door I kicked through.

Akagi quickly put away his Anacondas for a KRISS Super V.

"Ok, put your hands up where I can see'em folks, or this little baby goes spray n' pray!"

"W-who are you?" one of the men asked, dressed in a fancy yukata.

"Me? I'm Ace Phantom, right-hand man of da boss. Pleased to meet ya, dirt-bag. But if you were talking to my baby here," he continued, indicating to the SMG he held in his hands, "is a KRISS Super V, otherwise known as the TDI Vector, the future of SMG design and ability by almost zeroing recoil on its own. This is your executioner."

"...Isn't that a black-market item?" one of the other criminal diners asked in his classy Armani suit.

"Only if you live out of America. Got a few friends here and there you know." Akagi replied before shooting the offendee in the head.

"We live out of America, you idiot! Stop doing things without telling me!"

"C-c'mon taichou. Don't be mad..."

"Ace-baka talks too much." Ayase stated, flinging a light throwing knife into the throat of a person who was reaching for some unknown object. Then a sniper fire was heard as one of the thugs to our side had only been pegged once in the chest and had the strength to point his pistol at us.

"So cruel, Midnight... Otaku was just brutal..."

"You two really talk too much on missions." I chided before stepping onto the table and walking toward the man at the head of the table, kicking of plates, cups, and platters of food with my boots.

"Well, Yamamoto Nobu," I spoke formally, "for being involved in the trafficking of human beings, rape, and distribution of illegal drugs and substances, I, Black Phantom... execute thee."

The red light of my laser marked a dot on his forehead before exploding in blood.

The rest fell to Akagi's new SMG.

"Alright, now we gotta book it!" I ordered, running for the stairs.

Three flights down, we stepped out according to Miura's orders, before running to a side window. I quickly smashed it open with my elbow and got all the shattered glass out of the way. Unshouldering the black cylinder, I pulled out a large grapple-gun, firing it at a building across the street. Quickly the three of us hooked it up to form a usable zipline.

"Ok, be careful with the landing or you'll run into the concrete side. Keep your body compact!"

"Hai, taichou!"

We ziplined out to safety as police began to drive into the area, luckily missing us. We couldn't keep the zipline itself however, as it was designed to be a single use-item.

"Well looks like we got lucky, ne?" I asked, looking at all the flashing cars go by.

"Not so much, Black Phantom!"

I turned around to find Ayase and Akagi ready with their weapons, pointing them at...

Shit.

"Stand down! I repeat, stand down!" I ordered, both into the radio and at my partners.

They lowered their weapons, and Miura took his finger off the trigger a fair distance away, although he kept looking at what was going on through his scope.

"Fancy seeing you here... Kousaka Daisuke..." I said, dripping venom into his name. "And without back-up I see, how utterly fascinating. But I do wonder, how did you come all the way over here to find little old me?"

"Cut the crap, Black Phantom. I know how you work, and even how that twisted mind of yours works half the time."

"Oh? Do you now? Do you really? Enlighten me." I purred.

"You... no matter how low you act, you only target those with power who misuse it. Your searching system is remarkably resourceful and have even hacked into police and government databases, not to mention all members of your little posse are highly trained... Still, even I, as loathed I am to admit it, see that you have honor. All recordings of you show that you highly value unarmed combat. So I challenge you, I will let your friends, your allies pass. In return if I win, you will turn yourself in. By cutting the head, I will kill the serpent that is Phantom."

A chance to kick the old guy down a few notches?

"Fine with me."

"Taichou! You can't be serious!"

"Go... and stay sharp. Avoid being followed at all costs."

"Hai, hai, taichou..."

"Get out of here Ace, ya trigger-happy bastard."

"I won't!"

"...Midnight... I told you, didn't I? You're my nakama. I'm more than willing to die for you."

"No!"

"Listen to m-"

"I won't! Nev-"

"GO OR I'LL MAKE YOU, YOU STUBBORN GIRL!"

"...Hai..."

They walked subdued before using the fire escape to make a subtle exit.

"So... here we are... almost seems like the setting for a bad manga..." I chuckled, turning around to look at the lights of the Tokyo skyscape.

"You care more for your allies than I believed."

"Of course. My friends are my life. They are people who choose to follow me and I chose to let them do so. Nothing can be more precious than that... sometimes not even family is more important..."

We both pulled out our guns before quietly putting them down next to us.

Stepping forward we bowed, before entering a stance, him in a karate, and I in capoeria.

I struck forward with a swift kick, which he grabbed. Using him as an anchor, I pivoted, bringing my other foot into the back of his knee, forcing him to land on his back. Both of us recovered quickly, regaining distance, I getting back into rhythm. Quickly I shifted stances into Muay Thai, before engaging him in a flurry of fists and feet, of elbows and knees. There was a short exchange until he got lucky and smashed an uppercut into my chin.

I felt my world spin before I was hoisted into the air by my collar. Instinctively I curbstomped him in the face, launching myself into the air. On the moment of landing I struck with a rolling punch that started with the tips of my fingers, ending with a shoulder tackle. He was caught by surprise as he had not recovered. A windmill-rotation swing of my body, hands forming a double axe-handle, knocked into his chin, knocking him cleanly out.

I cracked my neck.

"...That was for killing my real father..." I muttered, "the only reason you got me in the house was because I couldn't really hurt you in front of my mother figure."

I walked off, picked up my gun before kicking his off the top of the building we were at.

"You should be glad I'm not killing you for Kirino's sake."

I walked off, and snuck into the hotel where we were staying.

"Guess who made it back?"

"Whoo! Knew you could do it man!" Akagi whooped before head-locking me.

"C'mon man! At least let me change!"

"You know, Kyousuke-taichou... Ayase-kun is really mad at you~!"

"Why do you look so happy about that, Miura?"

"Ah, nothing, nothing. Just an interesting turn of events. This might go well for the Phantom game I'm working on."

"A game? Are you serious now?"

"Uh... Kyousuke... we should get to the matter at hand now..."

"Ah, right."

I walked over to second room after quickly changing into acceptable sleepwear. The hotel room that we booked was more like two rooms in actuality, one room with one bed, the other with two. She had locked herself into the one with only one bed, so I was forced to pick the lock.

"You don't think that its really that easy to lock me out, do you? I taught you practically everything that you know, including lock-picking."

"Why do you push us away sometimes?"

She was hugging a pillow like her life depended on it, in a light pair of pyjamas, but still wearing the Phantom hat. I sat next to her and wiped her eyes dry; she had been crying into them, making me cringe with guilt for making her worry.

Curse my bleeding heart.

"...Sorry, force of habit, I guess... You know... I ignored Kirino until recently? I... didn't want her to notice what I was doing, maybe. Or something. I don't really know. I got really caught up in the idea of vengeance, to bring what I believed to be justice that I really lost sight of everything else. I didn't get out of that funk until rather recently, but... you should know that that man is the one who took the place of a father in my life."

I looked up plaintively, perhaps, hypnotizing as I could feel Ayase's eyes haunting my own.

"Kousaka Daisuke made only one mistake, a great mistake, but one that was overlooked by fairly everyone but himself. He found evidence proving an innocent man to be guilty of a tremendous crime. One day after the judgement was passed, the innocent man died in jail as a freak earthquake hit the area. In the four days proceeding, it was found that the evidence was falsified by the true culprit who was then brought to justice. Still, it was too late. The innocent man had died for the sins of another."

I felt Ayase grab my hand gently as I shook.

"I... that man was my father. My real father... I was adopted, can you believe it? I was, what five? Four? I can't remember. It was always just me and my father, nobody else and then he disappeared. They found me in my room, dying from dehydration and hunger as I waited for my father to come home... _He_ found me in that pitiful state and took me in. He never called me his son and meant it at the same time and I was- I still am- fine with that. But he's my problem. Mine alone. I refuse to let anybody else get involved in that mess."

We stayed silent for a minute, an hour, a day. Time meant nothing in the dark silence. Nor did it want to, or have to, or need to. I got up, but Ayase pulled on the back of my shirt, pulled me down onto her bed, now our bed.

There was nothing carnal about that night. I broke down. She held me as I cried. At that moment, she became my closest confidant. It was intimate, romantic yet aloof. I never felt so distant from anything, from the world, from myself. But I could feel warm arms surrounding me, body heat reassuring.

With that, I cried myself into dreamless sleep.

I woke up early that morning as usual, embarrassed about the night before.

Somehow in the night, our positions had shifted around so that she was laying on top of my own body, her head on my chest, smooth legs and milky thighs rubbing on my own.

I cursed inwardly.

Morning wood...

I shifted, trying to find a way out of the situation I was placed in. She moaned throatily, almost sultry as she shifted alongside me, trying to keep using me as a cuddle-pillow.

But you know... I decided that staying there really couldn't be all that bad.

When she woke up it was a funny and awkward sight, however as I still feigned sleep. The first thing that she did was give a small girlish squeal before burying her burning face into my chest before realizing that I would only help me wake had I been actually asleep. She then sat up, fortunately or not, on my, er... _intimate_ parts before freezing. Opening my eyes just a crack showed her shock.

Now this is a warning, because there was somethings rather... lemon-y...

(Warning from Author. Do not read if underage. If you are of age, don't report to the authorities. Any flames will be used to light ma explosionz)

She ground her hips into me, my traitorous mouth betraying me, letting out a small groan of pleasure. She stopped, looking at me again, and I wondering just what was the best way to get out of such a situation. Before another coherent thought could be formed, she moved again, more slowly, more sensual now.

My body shook in pleasure and I could not stay silent.

She then leaned forward before rubbing her body over me.

S-shit! She's not wearing a bra!

I felt supple, moist lips on my neck and a light suckle begin, all while grinding, rubbing, roaming my body.

"Gomen, onii-chan... But I may not get this chance again..." she whispered.

At that moment I wasn't so sure if I needed to forgive her.

More kisses across my neck to the other side, licking my jugular before suckling again.

I could feel her hot breath on my skin, her desire dominating my being. Her hands snuck under my shirt, pulling it up to my chin before tracing her fingers in my scars, tracing them. Soon her small, cute tongue followed, dipping into fading scars, making small wells in the remnants of bullet holes, eventually making its way to my nipples.

Then there was a loud phone ring. And the moment was over.

(Lemonesque scene now officially over.)

Ayase fell off of me with a loud yell before picking up the phone.

"M-moshi moshi? Ah, Kirino-chan? Kyousuke onii-chan? He was at some party with Akagi-san and Miura-san last night. I think that they were going to do something... Huh? No, not really sorry. Eh? I- no! I'm- no, I do... He's a remarkable person. I think Kirino-chan is really lucky to have a brother like him. I'm envious. Ha ha, of course, Kirino-chan. Ah, I have to go now. Getting changed for my shoot. Bye~!"

I smirked. I had an evil idea.

"Mm? What was that about?"

"Eep!"

"Huh?" I feigned confusion. "Why do I have water on me? It's warm and kinda sticky..." I wiped some on my fingers before putting them to my lips, sucking lightly.

Ayase tried to hide her face behind her phone.

"Hm? Something wrong, Ayase?"

"Nothing!" she quickly replied before dashing into the shower.

"...Payback..."

End

Well that went rather well now didn't it? And no hating bout the scene with Ayase. Yes I turned her into a bit of a freak, so what?


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: For those of you who thought Ayase was really out of character... that was the intention, sorry. Statistics show that on a primal level women want sex as much as men, if not more. Strange, I know. It threw of my perspective of the world, which is weird enough because I'm a feminist. I'm more worried that I'll make it seem like I'm objectifying women by making a harem, but I think that it's the only way to go at this point.

But seriously, Ayase is mostly the same except that she's more accepting and that she's definitely different due to different life experiences. Plus she has this voyeuristic kinky side I added to her. She will make you all lawlz. I guarantee it. Oh and I now know the difference between a lime and a lemon, thank you Eliya Shirwood.

Now I'm gonna post up this chapter after this lovely Texas Chicked-fried steak at BJ's.

Yes, it is actually the name of a restaurant.

See the irony here?

Cyber chicken fried steaks to those who see it

Disclaimer: If I owned this, I would be a much happier man.

And so on with the story...

Although I must apologize for the shortness of the chapter beforehand and the time it took for me to post it up. Was a little busy due to my Statistics project. I have no group and it's supposed to be done by a group of four. You see my dilemma.

Begin!

The photo shoot went without much conflict, although Ayase certainly didn't expect me to stay and watch. She deserved it though, her blushing had all of the other staff teasing her about me, which only made it all the sweeter. Girl left me with a severe case of blue balls, I tell you.

Until I was forced to, again, by the same manager/photographer/whoever-he-was as last time, to act as a model. At least this time I at least got paid, even if it was only a freelancer's amount. Regardless, it wasn't money to sneeze at.

The second day of Comiket went by, Saori even giving me a little visit. She was, however, absolutely fascinated by our uniforms, asking about stitching methods, the durability, breathabilty, and lots of other factors that I had not even considered into our clothing. After answering her questions and jotting down suggestions for how to improve it, I realized an unfortunate truth.

...I was going to have to do a lot of redesigning and tailoring.

"How was I supposed to know stuff like that is so important to an actual combat-worthy uniform?" I asked myself, gripping my head as a large migraine drove itself into my skull like a .44 Magnum. "It was mostly made for intimidation and easy movement. I never thought that whether it breathes or how it's stitched can change how well and how long it lasts!"

"Now, now, Kyou-taichou~" Miura laughed, "Don't worry so much or you'll have an aneurysm."

"Do I look like a senior citizen?" I grumbled. "If anyone's a senior citizen it's you with your gray hair."

"Now that's mean. You know that this is a recessive genetic disorder."

"Shut up." I shot back. "I have so much work to do now..."

"Onii-chan. You know the uniforms lasted this long, they can last longer. You did a great job with them. They're not meant for cosplay and nor should they. It's about practicality right?"

"My point is that if you guys die because of my mistake then I couldn't forgive myself." I replied, leaning back against my folding chair, the upper half of my body dangling off the top. "All of you are to give me your spare uniform after Comiket so that I can make any and all altercations... Dammit this is gonna take forever..."

"Should we be talking about this in public?"

"Like it matters, there's nobody around, Akagi. Besides, we're packing up, aren't we?"

"You mean I'm packing up! The three of you are sitting down and watching me! And Miura stole my ice-cream! I'm burning up in this place man! We need a temperature regulator in these uniforms!"

"Who the hell do you think I am, Tony Stark? This is real life, stupid!" I shot back before chucking a pencil at his head. "Now get back to work, servant-boy."

"Oh you suck."

We all shared another laugh before I threw another pencil at Akagi, who hurried to finish cleaning up. Then each of us got changed, put our things away in dufflebags and left for our respective homes.

I don't think that Kirino was too happy though as she was all convinced that Ayase was with me in the morning, which was true, but she looked. Well, more pissed than normal. She refused to meet eye contact at dinner, where 'father' wasn't present as he was left in the hospital due to a bad concussion. Bastard probably has a headache from the press trying to break into his room by this point.

Later I was writing another script at my desk, fingers flying across the keyboard.

There was just one problem.

"Aniki."

"Huh?" I turned to the door of my room, Kirino was standing in the doorway, looking _very_ angry at me. This did not bode well.

"I need life-counseling."

"Right now?"

"Of course! Now come to my room."

"Why is always your room?"

"What, you want to feel awkward in your own room? Go ahead."

"I think I'd feel less awkward in my own room, thank you."

"Fine." she replied before plopping onto my bed. She said there for a while as my fingers tapped and glided across the plastic keyboard. I couldn't remember what happened the last time we were surrounded by a large group of police and soldiers. Did we hijack a helicopter, or did Miura hack a helicopter to attack the forces, destracting them? Or did he make a random copter 'escape', using that as a distraction to escape?

You'd think with my life on the line I'd remember this stuff better.

But all the while I couldn't ignore how my imouto was staring at me intently, perhaps that being the reason that I could not remember. Since I was not making any progress anyways, being stuck, I leaned back letting go of the keyboard.

"So what is it?"

"...Do... do you have anybody you like?"

"Hmm? Like? What kind of 'like'?"

"You know... when you like somebody like a boyfriend or girlfriend?"

"...You're not going to say you're coming out of the closet, are you?" I asked cautiously, picking up a pencil and twirling it on my hand.

"NO! EW! Kyou-baka's a hentai! A gross siscon of a hentai!"

"Hey, hey! I asked with legitimate worry. I wouldn't know how I should respond if you said that you were!"

"No, I... I think that I might like some-"

Snap. The pencil broke.

Why did that thought make me feel so angry?

"W-what?"

"Um... you know... I like this guy... but, I… he is liked another friend of mine, multiple friends, actually… and that guy might, you know... _like one of them back_."

How does she expect me to respond to that?

"Uh, geez… this _is_ awkward. I don't really know what to say. I mean, if this person is really your friend, you can't get in the way and if you seduce him it comes out wrong and I sure as hell don't want you to go that second way."

I scratched my head.

"You know what?" I asked, before rummaging through my desk. "I may have just the solution."

I pulled out the three tickets for early admittance into Comiket.

"Here. I don't really know how I'm supposed to help you with that, to be honest. However, I do know that generally, a little fun helps get one's mind off of things and come to an easier decision to a problem. I'm already given early admittance due to being part of the Black Phantom booth. If you need me to I'll even give you a tour. I was there for two days, I know my way around well enough. Still, this is a girl thing, so I guess that talking about this with Kuroneko or Saori may be better for you."

"Wait!" she exclaimed, eyes wide, "You mean that I won't have to wait in that long hot line that Kuroneko complained about? Yes! I wasn't gonna go because I didn't want to have to wait four hours just to get in!"

It was interesting to find just how easily it was to please her sometimes. I really wished that I could help her, but at the same time I couldn't get over the feeling that I had to punch this kid in the face. Maybe I've become more of an older brother than I thought.

Or…

…No, it couldn't be.

Nevermind.

I yawned and stretched, the fatigue getting to me.

"Hey, Kyousuke."

"Hm?"

What happened to 'aniki'?

"You're gonna give me that tour after you work a little at the booth, ok?"

She held onto my pillow, clutching it to her chest and smooth, tanned legs holding the bottom sandwiched between them. With her free arm, she pointed at me, arm shaking enough to only be seen by the trained eye. Her face was flushed, as if she needed to draw upon some unknown well of courage to demand such a thing for me. The demand was really a half question, as there seemed to be a hidden sliver of doubt in her words, as if I would not agree to do so. However, due to the intensity of her stare, the way her eyes shone with some emotion that I could not put a finger on, I couldn't say no.

N-not that I wouldn't have, but still.

It was just one of those moments where you couldn't explain the intensity of the moment, the tension in the air becoming electric.

I could only smile.

"Yes, ma'am."

I was met by a million watt smile.

It may have only lasted a few seconds, but I saw it. I saw how she looked when she reached that point of absolute happiness. There wasn't any real reason why she should be happy, though I though.

I don't think that her galges would have affected her so much that she actually developed a real brocon syndrome, right? That would be impossible.

Right?

That night was spent somewhat restlessly and I couldn't sleep too well, even after helping Kirino avoid thinking about the awkward questions. I just couldn't understand why the though of her liking someone made me so angry. It's worse than the thought of finding out Manami liked a guy who liked her back. Then I couldn't drive he guy away for her sake. was similar, but I put the thoughts behind me as I went to sleep.

Hopefully a good night's rest would be enough to clear my mind.

It didn't.

I woke up in the morning bleary eyed, Kirino laying under me on the ground, arms held above her head by my hands. She had, in excitement, tried waking me up that morning, but my body had once again reacted.

"G-get off me you hentai!"

So I did, offering apologies, both of us red in the face.

So not my ideal way to start the morning.

After a quick breakfast saying that we both had decided to go hang out with our friends for the rest of the day, we left the house, both heading for the rail.

After arriving in Akiba, we met up with Kuroneko and Saori who claimed that they hadn't been waiting for that long. Maybe it was just me, but I felt inclined to believe that they had, in fact been waiting a while for the both of us. Perhaps they were excited to see how Comiket was, in fact, set up. I felt bad knowing how disillusioned they would be if they knew. The real process was over by the day before the first opening of Comiket. The rest was just for most of the non-mainstream and amateurs who set up their portable booths, which rarely consisted of anything more than folding tables and chairs and the like.

Still, the three girls could not hold in their glee as they got to cut past everybody else in line and enter early. Even the normally collected Kuroneko was very energetic and you could see how Saori was shaking from excitement, looking like she was fit to burst.

Unfortunately I forgot to inform Kirino about Ayase's presence, as she turned an icy pale when Ayase ran towards her. The girl had a large smile on her face and had been wearing the Phantom uniform, but it didn't mean that Kirino wasn't afraid. I didn't blame her, as she was afraid of rejection by her peers. But to be honest, this was the best moment to break it to Ayase that Kirino had such a hobby. I only hoped that after so much exposure to the world of otakus, she would be able to accept such a thing.

"Kirino-chan! What a surprise to see you here! I haven't seen you all summer, I feel!" Ayase laughed happily, hugging her best friend."

"A-Ayase! F-fancy meeting you here!"

"I know! I was worried that I might be weird thinking that some of this stuff is actually really cool, but if Kirino-chan likes this kind of thing I'm willing to give it a try, I guess."

I chuckled.

"And it has nothing to do with how you demanded to help me with the manga?"

"W-well," she blushed, still not quite being able to meet my eyes. "maybe... I guess I just never gave any of this stuff a chance. Besides, if both Kirino-chan and onii-chan both find it alright, I can too."

"My... she's like their pet... so quick to please."

Three guesses as to who that was.

"Pet? I wouldn't mind being... eep!" Ayase stopped as she replied without thinking, her already light blush worsening gradually as the implications of what she was about to say caught up with her.

Kirino looked mixed between being very happy and extremely annoyed.

Her glare at me showed both happiness and anger, at the very least.

"Does she have a voyeuristic streak too, Kyousuke-danna?" Kuroneko questioned, causing a blush to rise up to my neck, luckily not making its way onto my face.

Ayase just pulled her mask up and hid her upper face using her hat.

"Not that I know of." I replied, hearing a quiet sigh of relief from Ayase.

However it seemed evident by this point that God had a sense of humor. Funny from the perspective of anybody but me.

"Methinks something is being hidden..."

"Ok, ok, Kuroneko-kun. Stop pointing fingers needlessly without proof. Now come on you four, go have fun. I gotta get changed before manning the booth. I only have it for an hour so come back after then. Akagi's taking over alongside Miura after that as a favor... and cuz I'm da boss. Later." I spoke while walking away.

I just hoped that all of this would go well.

End

Once again, I apologize for shortness. I feel like all I'm ending up doing is filler chaps... need to get over that, ha ha.

Please review and worship me!

Jk, but seriously review.

Any requests made of me may make itself finding its way into the story if y'all review.

So get to it, click dat button!


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Sorry this one took so long to get out, folks. I have a confession to make... I spent a heck-load of time beating Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas including all of the extensions, so... yeah... sorry about that. Plus I just started practice sessions for Midsummer Night's Dream at school, so there's time lost there too.

Anybody in San Jose, California should come by to Leland High to see the play! (It's a pretty white school, but the drama department needs the cash. Help a brother out, all.)

Disclaimer: You get the picture.

Begin

"It's so hooooot." I groaned, fanning myself with a magazine. "Stupid summer sun..."

"Shut up, Kyou-baka!" Kirino said, lying down on the cool hardwood floor. "Your complaining is making this more difficult."

She wiped beads of sweat from her forehead, yawning. She let her arm go limp, flopping onto the floor. She sighed again, her thin, loose cotton tank top and shorts were saturated with her sweat clinging to her skin. I myself fared little better with my t-shirt and shorts.

In hindsight, I should have taken to the floor too. The leather couch was just absorbing heat from both the sun and myself, baking me alive.

I could deal with the cold, no problem. The body is a living heat furnace for goodness sake. However I just hated the heat. Heat + me = sweat. It was the most unholy of equations.

Despite the complaints of my body, I got up and walked over to the fridge. Opening it, I reached into the back and pulled out two cans of ice coffee that I had been saving for such a situation, although I was annoyed that I would have to restock at the convenience store that evening.

I walked over to Kirino who had her eyes closed, trying to soak up all the coldness of the wooden flooring. I placed the cans to her flushed cheeks getting a gasp of surprise from her. Without so much as a word, she gleefully snatched the cans out of my hands, rubbing the frosty cans all over her face, neck, arms, legs, and wherever parts of her body she could reach with it.

"Omigosh... that feels soooo goood." she purred contently.

"...One of those are mine you know..."

At least she had the decency to look embarrassed about it.

"Whatever. Just give me one after you cool yourself down. You look like you're enjoying yourself." I laid on the ground my head next to hers my feet pointing in the opposite direction as hers. "Summer is so overrated, I swear..."

Then the ringing of a cellphone was heard.

"Kirino."

"Hai?"

"Pick up your phone."

"...No."

"Come on, your ringtone is annoying."

"S-shut up! That's a really popular song, you know! Plus it's the theme song for your anime."

"...I'ma kill Akagi."

"Please pick up for me? Pleeeease?"

She gave me a puppy dog look, a delicious looking pout on her face, the lip gloss on her lips making them glisten in a dangerously fantastical way.

Urk... too much eroges from Kirino...

1. Pick up the phone.

2. Make her pick up the phone.

3. Leave.

As if number two was gonna happen in time.

"Fine."

I got up, skin burning for the coolness of the floor, and walked over to the living room table, picking up her phone.

"Moshi moshi."

"Ah, Kyousuke-kun! How are you?"

"Ah? Saori-san? How are you?"

"Oh, just fine, ha ha. I was wondering if you and Kirino would be interested in joining me and Kuroneko-kun for a nice weekend at a beach resort? If Kirino responds positively, tell her that her friend Ayase-chan is allowed to come as well. The more the merrier!"

I scratched my head, "Uh, isn't that expensive?"

"Oh, don't worry about that. A friend of mine owns the place that I'm talking about and is willing to give us free room and board for a favor from us."

"A favor? I'm not sure if I like where this is going..."

"Hey, hey. Do you really not trust me, Kyousuke-san?"

"Well you haven't given me any reason not to, so I guess. Here, let me give the cell to Kirino, it comes down to her decision."

"Ah, almost forgot how whipped you were." Saori mocked.

"I'm going to pretend that I did not hear that." I replied curtly as I handed the phone to Kirino who looked as if she was going to melt into the ground.

For my own sake I probably should have refused, but the heat got to me. I hate hot weather sooo much, you won't believe.

In less than an hour we were packed, had gotten permission (kind of, as they were away at some sort of spa or something for Mom's sake), and left for the light rail. We stopped by Ayase's house on the way there, since she had jumped at the chance to go along. She really hated the summer heat as well, but I knew that she had also been equally if not more thrilled about seeing me in a swimsuit.

I wasn't sure what exactly to think of that.

Ayase is a nice girl, and any guy would be lucky to date her, but I wasn't sure if _I_ should be the one to do so. She used the last Phantom mission to steal my boxers. I know she did, even if she left no evidence behind. It couldn't have been anybody else! Boxers do not walk away on their own!

Besides, she looked like the cat that ate the canary, why wouldn't I suspect her of such a thing?

Saori had sent us an address to meet at in a rather high class part of another town. The three of us gaped almost like tourists as we walked down what must have been a normal street for most people who lived there.

"Jeez, Saori is loaded. Why the hell does she wear those dingy things?"

"Come on, Kirino, be nice. We could be at home melting in the heat."

"I'm melting more right now. How much further is it?" she whined, taking a long swig from a bottled water.

Ayase fared a bit better, fanning herself with a paper fan.

"I don't really see how you can complain, Kirino when I'm the one carrying all the bags, here. Why do the two of you need two bags? I only have so many arms for goodness sake!"

"Aw, come on onii-chan. You're a big, strong man, aren't you?" Ayase half teased, latching onto an arm.

"H-hey, I'm gonna lose balance. You don't want me to fall on top of you while carrying all these bags."

"Awww... I'll risk it."

"Fine, then Kyousuke-baka." Kirino turned her face away from me as she latched around my other arm. "If I do this then it balances out. D-don't take this the wrong way!"

"This doesn't actually help my balance at all..." I muttered under my breath.

"Oh crap." I burst out. "I forget the house number. Can one of you the paper with the address on it? My arms are kinda occupied."

I probably should have thought about the situation better, but like I said, the heat really gets to me.

Both girls immediately reached into a pocket, 'rummaging' around, although I knew that it was more of a rubbing and I cursed that I wore shorts with such big pockets that day. There were more than one moment where I swear their hands reached too close to my groin.

Still eventually we did arrive at a large white manor, very clean and modern with interesting architectural design. There was a large van outside it, somewhat beat up and the paint was worn and chipping. The trio had sweat-dropped as it did not fit any of the surrounding area.

"Ah, Kyousuke-san, Kiririn-chan, Ayase-chan! Welcome! Get in the car, there's air conditioning!" Saori called out from the shotgun seat, those large glasses still on her face. Rather than those long sleeved shirts and jeans however, she was wearing a modest and plain sundress, I, in all honestly, realized just how large her chest really was.

Damn the eroge!

In an instant all three ran and half jumped into the van. There were no seats inside with the exception of the driver and shotgun seats and the floor had a tatami mat layer as a cushioning for the passengers. Kuroneko sat in a corner, sipping from a juice box, next to her bag of effects.

"Glad to see that you all could join us."

Kirino gave a wave of acknowledgement before rolling around, basking in the coolness of the van. I shook my head and told her off for being rude but she ignored that too. She really looked to happy to care at that poing.

Ayase had a similar reaction going, although not as so physically severe.

A well to do lady then got into the driver's seat. She was rather attractive, although not absolutely stunning or beautiful, her black hair up in a loose bun.

"Hi, there! Thank you all so much for being willing to help me. Some of my employees have caught the flu at the worst possible time, and the doctors say that they'll be unfit to work during the weekend when my inn is open."

"...Saori..."

"Ah ha ha ha. I owed her a favor?"

"You hired us out!" Kirino cried out in outrage.

"Well you get free room and board, food, and a weekend at the beach, and are only working during the morning and part of the day..."

"I called this." I deadpanned.

"I'm not sure why you would complain." Kuroneko said, sipping her drink, "It's a light watering job for about three to four hours and we have the rest of the day to ourselves."

"It can't be too bad..." Ayase tentatively agreed.

Maybe it's just me, but I seem to get a bad feeling about just about everything I get into with these girls.

The driver and inn owner, named Kurosaki Hikari, was a demon of a driver, making sharp turns, speeding, and all that. According to Saori she was a former street racer that never could fully give up the thrill of the race. For us in the back, it became a nightmare.

I was thrown around multiple times back and forth.

"Oof!"

"Ky-Kyousuke-danna..."

"S-sorry!"

"Don't tell her that when you're laying on top of her you hentai" Kirino yelled angrily, "Don't paw at Kuroneko like that!"

Then the van make a sharp turn, bags flew and I fell on my back, slipping on the straw of the tatami. The landing drove the wind out of me and Ayase who had been standing up, arms pushed firmly against the roof of the car was hit in the back of her knees by bouncing off the side of the interior of the van. Fortunately for her somebody broke her fall.

Unfortunately for me I broke her fall.

I groaned as her knees dug into my ribs, feeling them bend my ribcage in a very uncomfortable manner.

"Ack!" I cried out in pain.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry onii-chan!"

She then spread her knees apart so that she wouldn't hurt me with them before realizing how similar this position was to the one of that morning of Comiket. Her blush, fortunately for her, was forgotten as miss Hikari sped right over a road bump.

For the span of three seconds, the van, the bags, and all who were not strapped down in any manner experienced what only astronauts felt during training: weightlessness.

Kirino was fortunate enough that she only fell from a short height as she was holding onto one of the heavier bags so that she wouldn't be thrown around. I on the other hand had Ayase who was trying to get off as we were tossed into the air, which made my body spin in the air and I could see the mortified look on her eyes as she accidentally flashed me her panties. However, as I fell I could see that I was about to land on Kirino.

In desperation, I flailed my arms out in a futile attempt to redirect myself.

Futile being the key word.

I landed on Kirino, arms and legs used to make it so that my body did not crush her upon landing, but there was one thing that I couldn't predict or prevent.

When I landed, my face crashed into hers for a full lip-to-lip contact.

At least, that's what I think happened since a hard suitcase landed corner first into the base of my skull knocking me out.

I woke up all groggy, a cool compress on my head. I was in a futon on the ground, a hand reached out and felt the ground to feel tatami. Oh how I hated that word now.

"Fuuuuuu- what hit me?" I groaned, sitting up. It was a bad idea as a wave of pain shot through my skull and, surprisingly, my limbs.

"Ah, you shouldn't get up so fast, Kyousuke-san."

I turned gingerly to face Saori, who was dressed in what seemed to be long-john pyjamas with chibi-Gundams printed all over it.

"Ah, Saori-san? Urg... Your friend needs to be arrested for bad driving."

She giggled, "Well, my suitcase may have smacked you unconscious."

"Ah, so is that your fault too?"

"...Sorry..."

Ah crap...

I laid back down holding the compress to my forehead.

"Eh, it could have been worse, I suppose. I could have been hit in the crotch."

I couldn't help but shiver at the thought making Saori laugh again.

What I do to avoid crying girls...

"Uh, hey, Saori-san?"

"Hai, Kyouske-san?"

"What time is it?"

"Huh? Oh, it's just after 8."

"So, I, uh... didn't miss dinner did I? I'm really hungry for some reason right now."

"Well, you did, but I made sure that there were some leftovers."

"Could you get them for me? Please?"

"Will you forgive me?" she asked, now teasingly.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on, the fastest way to get a guy is through his stomach."

She burst out in laughter and I followed, although much more lightly as my head still hurt.

A concussion, maybe?

She left right after and I could hear some jangling of metal, cluttering of plates, even her small gasp of pain when she touched something hot. As she heated up some food, the aroma decided the best thing to do was waft into my room like I wasn't there.

Really? Are you serious?

Starving man here!

Luckily, Saori arrived just a minute later, a plate of rice, orange chicken, stir-fry veggies and bacon, along with some miso soup.

I tried to sit up again, but the pain in my head just got stronger as blood somehow rushed toward it, undermining the law and existence of gravity.

"Ah, holy crap. I can't even sit up to eat my damn food, really?" I complained to myself.

Saori picked up a wooden spoon, giving me a light rap to the arm.

"Watch your language, Kyousuke-san. I can just feed you you know."

"W-what? I'm seventeen! I can feed myself!"

I stubbornly tried to get up again only to fail miserably.

"Oh really, mister big, bad onii-chan?"

"...Just feed me..."

It was an embarrassing feeling to be babied like that, but Saori looked really happy just feeding me for some reason. She was caring and almost motherly even with the way that she fed me, and I can't honestly say that I didn't enjoy the feeling. I've never really had all too much attention garnished on me even when I was a little boy, so the experience was alien and, well, exciting. I didn't know what I should have felt about it, but I will forever hold that moment in my heart as a moment that I will cherish forever.

It only lasted so long though. Eventually, Kirino, Ayase, and Kuroneko all walked in, hair damp, fresh and dressed in their sleepwear, each with white towels to dry their hair. The girls had been in the onsen after their dinner, and I was quite surprised that there was one so close to the beach, because the night time was very cold by the Japanese shoreline.

"Hiya guys!" Saori chirped happily.

All three blushed as they looked at me before realizing just what Saori had been doing.

And three pairs of eyes stared at the last bit of food that was left in one spoon.

It didn't take much to see the gears turning in the girls' heads.

One thing led to another and the three had a civil-but-not argument about who should feed me the last spoonful. Saori just smiled before quietly and slowly feeding me the last bite.

The next morning I was well enough to be up and about, finally. I hated the feeling of being an invalid, although I didn't have anything against being babied in the way that I was treated. It sucks having never really been a child.

I shook my head of such thoughts.

The five of us were to be waitresses (and waiter) at the outdoors cafe during part of the day, only covering the late breakfast and lunch shifts. It was a fairly sweet deal if it wasn't for the fact that we had to be in bathing suits.

I stood in there in the sun in only my black swim trunks with an orange stripe going down the leg of my right thigh, cargo pockets on my left lined in a soft green. I had at least gotten permission to wear a short sleeved button down shirt although the inn's mistress and forced him to keep it unbuttoned.

"I feel like a piece of meat." I grumbled, serving a trio of girls with ice cream sundaes, feeling them stare at my body. I wouldn't have been surprised that if they were staring at my ass when I walked away.

Me and the girls were sirloin steaks in a ring of hungry wolves, teens of both genders were there to buy brunch and lunch. I'm not saying that my eyes didn't stray around either, I'm a teenager! That means that I've been supercharged with hormones for the past few years.

Ayase had a white two piece with blue stripes, it covered her modestly and yet revealed that she would really grow to be a bombshell in the near foreseeable future if her already handful worthy chest and round bottom meant anything.

Kuroneko had a lacy one piece, with what almost seemed to be a skirt around her waist. She had the whole moe look going on with a little bonnet that completed the look however and she shied away from some weird guys who were giving her looks that made me want to punch their faces in for.

Saori was actually wearing a bodysuit, funnily enough, the kind that was meant for surfers. It was a solid black with no logo and a pair of thick blue stripes going down the sides. She even had replaced her googly glasses for a pair of actually rather fashionable shades that had a silver reflection, like one one of those one way mirrors. Her hair had even been somewhat let down from its usual bun, now tied up in a high ponytail, showing exactly how long it really was.

Still, it was Kirino that had the most problem with her job.

She was wearing a rusty orange bikini that flaunted more than I was comfortable with, although she had a little towel tied around her waist like a skirt. She wasn't stared at much more than Ayase, as the two could pass off as sisters in the right light and both were very attractive by today's standards, but she just wasn't cut out to be a waitress.

She was nice enough to the customers in the beginning, but she would get annoyed rather quickly when some would just take forever to choose, inevitably forcing Saori, Ayase, Kuroneko, or me to assign her a BS task before taking their orders instead. For those who ordered fast enough to escape the wrath of my imouto, she would forget which orders went to which tables, needing more help, or even dropping food.

This was the world of mediocrity.

Kirino was anything but mediocre.

Time flew fast as we were all kept occupied however, and eventually we were relieved from our shift. Everyone of us were excited to go into the water, however it seemed that none were willing to be the first.

"Come on, the water can't be that cold."

"I disagree, Kyousuke-danna. With global warming and the melting icecaps, the general temperature of water has significantly decreased, especially near the north pole. Japan also happens to be in this area."

"Kuroneko-kun. Global warming also means that the water temp should stay the same because more heat is trapped in the atmosphere."

"Believe what you want, Kyousuke-danna."

"I agree with Kuroneko-san. I'm not too keen on getting into possibly cold water without seeing somebody go in first, onii-chan."

"Ditto, Ayase."

"Mm, mm. Kiririn-san and Ayase-san make very good points. I guess that means that you're going in then, Kyousuke-kun." Saori grinned evilly, similar faces of mischief appearing on the remaining girls.

"I don't like the sound of this..."

It wasn't like I could fight back when the girls tickled me into the sand, lifted me up in a joint effort before chucking me into the low tide. I got up to find them laughing and rolling on the ground while I shivered slightly. The water wasn't that cold persay, but the day was hot.

Speaking of hot...

I picked up Kuroneko and Kirino with one arm, held under like a barrel, and pulled up Ayase in a fireman's carry before walking off to the water, feeling them flailing around.

"Don't you dare, onii-chan!"

"Kyousuke-danna! I'm sorry!"

"Let me go you hentai!"

SPLASH!

I turned around to see Saori trying to sneak away, a small bag of luggage tied to a stick in a large piece of cloth like in those bad mangas in her hand.

"Oh, Saori-cha~an!"

"You'll never catch me alive!"

End

So, fun at the beach, eh? Possible limes to follow. Not ready for any real lemons yet I'm afraid, none of the girls have a good enough relationship with Kyousuke yet, except maybe Ayase.

You know what? I'ma keep track now.

Vote for who will be in the Harem!

Send it to me in the reviews and I'll tally them up and list the voting in each new chapter that I post up henceforth.

Once again sorry that this took so long. Fallout is veeery long and addicting ;3


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: For those of you who may have wanted to know... the beach chapter isn't over! Continuation right here!

Disclaimer: Can I win The Game? The answer is this: NOOOOOO!

Things will pick up again after this chapter I assure you all, ha ha.

Begin!

The hours just flew at the beach. We did body-surfing, although later we did boogie-board as Saori had the good foresight to bring such a thing, and in the evening we gathered driftwood, dried seaweed and such to build a little beach fire.

Of course, I was the one that had to dig the pit.

"Don't we have a shovel?" I asked loudly, crouching as I did my best to form a pit with my hands. "It seems that I'm not really making all too much progress with this."

"Sorry! Must have slipped my mind." Saori grinned.

I shook my head before getting back to my work. A few minutes into it, I realized that I didn't hear anything but the waves and my futile attempts at digging. Confused, I turned around to find all four girls just looking at be before turning the other way going off to do what they were supposed to, whistling.

"That's way too suspicious!"

"We have no idea what you could be talking about, Kyousuke-danna."

"You're seeing things, onii-chan~."

"Why do I even bother?" I grumbled getting back to my work. "The next time you girls want to stare at my ass, have the decency to tell me that next time!" I yelled in frustration that accumulated from the shifting sands.

"Eh? Aniki is a hentai!" Kirino mocked.

"Is that a promise, onii-chan?"

"He-hey, Ayase-chan! Don't get so excited there..."

"I can't help it, onii-chan is the best!" Ayase semi-teased.

"Baka-Aniki! Stay away from Ayase-chan!"

"Argh!" I cried, now pissed, slapping away at the sand with open palms.

Even with all of the mishaps, and finding out that the inn mistress did have a shovel in a shed _after_ I dug up the pit, we got the fire ready.

"Should we be lighting up the seaweed? It kinda smells."

"Ah, don't worry, Kyousuke-kun! I saw this work in a manga."

"I'm not sure how I'm supposed to feel reassured, Saori-san..."

"Ah, you can call me Saori-chan now, Kyousuke-kun."

"Uh, ok?"

I felt eyes stab into our backs like daggers.

"Are you the only one that feels like my life is in danger?"

"Eh... I'm sure it'll pass, Kyousuke-_kun_."

Did she really have to try and escalate the issue?

Contrary to popular manga belief, the smell was horrible.

"Ugh! My nose!"

"This has to be totally bad for my skin!" My imouto complained, quickly getting upwind of the smoke. "That reeks!"

"Good thing I was already upwind." Kuroneko and Ayase commented simultaniousely.

I pulled out a long stick from the driftwood pile and picked the seaweed off, tossing it into the wet sand a fair distance away. The wood hadn't caught on fire, so we were left at a dilemma.

"Hey, Ayase-kohai. You brought the foodstuff, right?"

"Of course I did, onii-chan! You're not teasing me, are you?"

"No, no." I said "Not like you didn't waste time staring at my ass so much."

I ignored her blushing and sputtering of denial as I dug around the sack filled with food that she had carried here. Rummaging around, I found exactly what I was looking for.

"Aha! Cooking oil!"

Pouring some of it onto the wood, I used the lighter we used to light the seaweed to light the oil. The liquid lipids combusted easily, lighter fluid be damned, this is so much cheaper.

Eventually the fire simmered down from its oil induced bliss and was at a more manageable size. We put on some more wood before spearing sausages with long spear-like forks and roasting them over the open fire for our hot-dog dinners.

"Whooo! That smells so good! Geez I'm starving."

"Men really do think with their stomachs, don't they?" Kirino commented, rolling her eyes.

"You bet we do, imouto. Look at all that oil dripping out, the nice char... oh my goodness... it's glistening... just a little longer, Kyousuke... then this delicious hot-dog is yours for the picking..."

They laughed at me, but whatever. That hot-dog was probably the best I had in a long time. Maybe it was that it was cooked in the fresh salt air over an open fire. Perhaps it was because I was with people that were important to me. Whatever it was, I was very content.

After hot-dogs, which I had three of, we made s'mores.

Yes, no fire is complete without melting marshmallows.

I take it a step further with my chocolate.

"That spoon isn't long enough, onii-chan."

"Well that's because _some_body decided to snatch the spatula out of my hands."

"You were using it to stir the fire, Kyousuke-danna."

"So?"

"Baka-Aniki! If you got sick who's gonna do my share of the waiter-ing?"

"You do realize that we're here to be waitresses, right, Kiririn-shi?" Saori asked chidingly.

"S-shut up!"

"Wow… I've never seen anybody blush that red before. Kirino-chan's cuter than I thought she was."

"Ayase-chan! Don't take their side!"

I laughed at the interaction before smearing the half melted chocolate on a graham cracker before putting my golden brown marshmallow on top of it, sandwiching the sweet before pulling out the stick that it was speared on.

"Aw, yes!" I whispered before taking a bite. I moaned into that s'more as the sweet confections flooded my taste buds. A little slice of heaven was in my mouth, having a party that drove my brain to a state of sugar induced bliss.

"Ah, Kyousuke-shi. You have something on your face."

"Huh? Waddaya mean, Saori-chan?"

She held out a long index finger, reaching to the corner of my lips. I was frozen in the fire light, my eyes unable to ignore the surprisingly well manicured nails. Then it made contact with my skin, slowly pulling off a gooey glob of melted marshmallow off before putting it to her own lips, eating it, the shadows formed by the fire showing how she swirled it around in her mouth.

A heavy gulp appeared in my throat.

"Mmm. That's a good marshmallow."

"N-not fair..."

"Hmm? What is it, Ayase-shi?"

"I wanted to eat that..." she said, cheeks flushed by both fire and blood. "It's like getting an indirect kiss with onii-chan."

This caused another chaotic uproar from Kirino, who screamed out in both anger and embarrassment. This caused what could only be called the chain effect of chaos.

Kuroneko decided that this was the absolute _perfect_ time to tease Kirino and remarked that rather than a concerned sister, she was acting more like a spurned lover. Ayase tensed before laughing as Kirino could only sputter nonsense and half-words in response. Saori asked what a real kiss from me felt like so that she could compare it to the indirect kiss.

That made both Kirino and me flush at the memory.

I was hoping that it really was just a dream...

And what's going on now, you ask?

Well...

"LET ME GO! I'M SURE THAT YOU GIRLS ARE VIOLATING SOME LAW IN JAPAN, DAMMIT!"

"Now, now, Kyousuke-_kun_. You can calm down you know-"

"Calm down? I'm TIED TO A BED WITH HANDCUFFS ON MY WRISTS AND ANKLES! THIS IS RAPE!"

"Ano, Kyousuke-danna." Kuroneko spoke up not-so-helpfully, "It's only rape if it isn't consentual."

"IT ISN'T!"

"Well we haven't started yet, so you're still wrong, Kyousuke-danna."

"YOU'RE SERIOUSLY NOT EVEN GOING TO DENY IT?"

"Geeez onii-chan. It's just a kissing contest."

"Fine. It's sexual harassment. Now undo the handcuffs."

You'd think that I'd have learned how to escape from handcuffs. The truth was there wasn't just one trick and nowadays one can't escape from handcuffs without them being made to be escape-able. Now had I been in arrested by one of the rural policemen in these parts, the handcuffs should have been old enough that I could pop out of them, or at least overpower my capturer and get the keys to my freedom.

Currently I had no such option.

Why?

...These were my cuffs...

Don't look at me like that! You never know what crap one might get into! I even had a 9mm gun with me in case of emergencies.

You're not paranoid if they're really out to get you.

...I'm serious. There are people out to get me.

"Did you really have to do it like this?" I asked angrily. "If you had asked nicely I _might_ have said yes."

"But you wouldn't."

"I said maybe, didn't I? That only means it's possible, Saori! Now let me go!"

"Mmm... no. The handcuffs were a nice touch though, Ayase-shi. Where did you get them? They look... erm... used..."

"Ano... that's... nowhere of consequence..."

Ayase-kohai no baka!

How were we gonna get out of this one?

"...I would like to point out that these belong to Kyousuke onii-chan."

Great...

"You just took the easy way out didn't you, kohai?"

"See? He didn't deny it. I told you it was his."

"Don't avoid what I'm saying, dammit!"

I sighed.

"I'm never gonna win, am I?"

"Not at all." was the response from all the girls.

"You should just accept this like a normal man, onii-chan. Or I could use that weakness."

"What? What are you talking about now kohai?"

"Mmmm." she grinned, an evil aura setting around her.

She walked over to me and kneeled by my face. She turned my head to face dead on at the ceiling.

Then she _blew on my ear_.

A shiver visibly ran through me and I tensed, pulling on the cuffs and their chains.

"D-don't do that!"

"Ah~ah. So it _is _true." her voice was faint, as if she couldn't believe what she just did. I couldn't either, to be honest. "Your ears are sensitive... I wonder if that makes your neck sensitive too..."

"D-don't you dare!"

"Ok girls! Blindfold him! Best kisser wins a prize!"

"Blindfold? Ayase-kohai! Stop!"

She blue again, making my head go light and I had to shift to make the blood rush to my little friend less noticeable.

Five seconds later I could feel somebody sitting on top of me, smooth legs making a sensation through my thin cotton shirt.

"You girls gotta stop this! This is rape, I swear it it."

"Oh, who are you going to tell? The big, bad Kyousuke getting raped by four middle schoolers?"

"Shut up, baka-imouto! Why are you a part of this anyways?"

"N-none of your beeswax!"

"Actually it is." I could hear Kuroneko speak up. "We are raping him."

"SO YOU ADMIT IT!"

"Eh, it's only your mouth, Kyousuke-danna. Think of it as practice."

"I DON'T WANT THE PRACTICE!"

I should have realized that they were holding all the cards, though...

A hot breathe was felt on my ear and I tensed again, bucking up against the girl that was sitting on my stomach.

"Ah, you're so aggressive, Kyousuke-kun." Saori teased, repositioning her legs so that they rubbed into my sides and thighs sensually and I had to will every part of my being to not get a boner. Doing so would have forever labeled me a pervert. That was the last thing that I needed.

"Oh come on, I thought that you were one of the sane ones..."

I could _feel_ her smirk before I felt her face approach my own, her scent of vanilla shampoo and lavender soap filling my nostrils, her hot breath on my face, erratic and fast signalling excitement and nervousness.

"Here I go, Kyousuke..."

Her lips met mine.

It wasn't at all as awkward as I expected it to be, her lips softer and more plump than I had expected them to be. My head went a muggy white and all defences crumbled when she began running her long, slender fingers through my hair.

Then I gasped in surprise, eyes widening under the blindfold as Ayase blew on my ear again, her lips brushing against skin in added boldness.

This must have been planned because the moment that this happened, a long tongue darted into mine, thrashing wildly. It wasn't anything incredibly passionate as those of movies and the like, and was in all actuality very clumsy. And yet I couldn't help but to fight back.

I probably could have dominated her had it not been for the fact that she pulled back, her face likely as red as my own.

"M-my... you are quite eager, aren't you Kyousuke-kun."

"If I'm gonna get raped, I'm not going to lose."

"Geez..." Saori let out a few chuckles of shortened breath, "Both you and Kiririn-shi hate to lose."

"Yes. It isn't a contest."

"Um, it kind of is, Kuroneko-san." Ayase pointed out.

"Well then. Take good care of me, Kyousuke-danna."

"Uh, Kuro-mmph!"

Kuroneko was very... conservative... in her way of kissing. I personally think that she was definitely trying as her small tongue tried to quickly gain footing in my mouth. Inwardly I laughed before sucking her tongue, receiving a cute moan in return. I didn't want admit it, but I was genuinely beginning to enjoy the experience. How often does a guy get to have a full on make-out session with two cute girls within the span of an hour or less?

Not enough, I say.

Poor other men. And now I'm over it.

Soon, I was ravaging her mouth, tongue sliding past her lips, tasting her saliva, cheeks, and every nook and cranny I could reach. The poor girl was pressing her face to mine now desperate to get more.

Sadly for the both of us, the human body needs air.

"Pwah." the petite girl gasped, lungs reaching hungrily for air, "T-that was amazing, gasp, Kyousuke-danna. You truly are a denizen of darkness..."

"You weren't bad yourself." I complimented, unable to see the visual responses, "but I think I'd enjoy it more if I wasn't blindfolded you know. Still, did we really have to do this?"

"I can't believe you're even complaining, onii-chan."

I sighed. Nothing got through with these girls.

Are all girls that stubborn or was I just the unlucky one?

"Well, Kirino's not doing it, right? Because she _is_ my sister and all."

"Ah, I forgot." I heard Saori by my feet, apoligizing, "I guess that the contest has to be between the three of us then."

"...No."

"Huh?"

"I'm taking part." Kirino stated, adamant upon her descision.

"You've gotta be kidding me..."

"B-but don't think that this is anything weird, ok? This is just practice. Prac-tice, baka-aniki. Besides, would you rather have me do this with a random stranger?"

"Wait a second, the latter actually kinda makes sense, but you can't just-"

I was interrupted as Kirino jumped on top of me before meeting my lips quickly with her own. Even with the somewhat wrongness of the situation, I noticed that while not as soft, her lips were more supple than those of Saori's.

"Ayase-chan do the ear thing again." She ordered quickly, breaking off for only a moment before crashing into my lips again, tongue seeking entrance into my mouth, licking my bottom lip.

"Wait!- Urk!"

It was too late.

The minx didn't just blow, she grabbed my earlobes with her lips, dragging on the cartilage, tongue flicking the ends, a light sucking pulling all coherent thought out of my skull like a vacuum.

Now I know she's my sister.

Kinda, not really, but...

Something about her is... addicting I suppose. Maybe that's why even with her aggressive yet clumsy deep kiss, I reacted with equal vigor. For some reason my own tongue could not get enough of the taste of her mouth, the faintest hint of strawberries behind a veil of peppermint from her toothpaste. Her cheeks were smooth and unblemished and her lips had just bits of leftover lip gloss on it, making me taste a light, sweet cherry flavor with every swipe of my tongue.

It was wrong on so many levels. She was my sister, right? Even if I _was_ adopted, I thought of her as my sister for almost a dozen years. That should mean that this was wrong.

Maybe it was because of that that it felt so good?

Stupid eroge, stupid eroge, stupid eroge!

Damn Kirino, her stupid eroge, and her cute little mouth!

Almost a whole five minutes later we broke apart for air.

"W-wow... Kiririn-san and Kyousuke-danna really went at it... the two of you _are_ siblings, right?"

"Even I didn't expect this from Kiririn-shi..."

There were some other things being said as well, however I could only half hear Kirino's mad excuses about how it was practice for the future.

However, I was distracted as Ayase had been suckling on my ear and neck, with nibbling and some light biting here and there. I wouldn't have been all to surprised had I been left with multiple hickeys. Still, during the arguing Ayase attacked me with her mouth, straddling me not unlike she did all those mornings ago. After all the steamy snogging, there was no way that I could not have a hard-on, especially since they had me such a kinky situation, handcuffed to the bed... you tell me if you could keep your libido down. I'm almost a man, dammit. My blood is made of testosterone.

"Mmm. Thank you for the meal." I could just picture Ayase-kohai with that devious smirk that usually only comes out when she's dressed in uniform. The look you would see on the Chershire Cat after eating some mushroom infused wonderland canary.

"What am I some sort of food now, kohai?"

"Only the best, sempai onii-chan." she giggled. "Your saliva is truly high class..." she then subtly ground her hips into mine again as I held back the urge to moan. "I wonder how _tasty_ and _deluxe_ that cream will be as well..."

Apparently the other girls had only heard the last bit, resulting in another arguement that involved Ayase being picked up and carried off to a room right across the hall where a tickle fight began.

I was fine with that, as I had more than enough excitement for one night. Now there were only two problems. The first was that Ayase-kohai, being the monstrously sexy tease she was, left me only tow or three strokes away from euphoria. The second? Well...

They left me there, all night tied to the bed.

It would be about nine in the morning when the girls realized that they left me where I was when the work shift was about to begin. According to Kuroneko, they drew lots to see who would be the one to undo my cuffs and let me out of bed. She had drawn the short stick.

She undid the cuffs and helped me with the blindfold as I rubbed feeling back into my ankles and wrists.

"You girls seriously left me there all night? Geez. You all could have at least had the cuffs on looser. Although I suppose Aysase-kohai probably would have had none of it. Kinky little-"

"Uhm, Kyousuke-danna?"

I turned to the petite girl who was already dressed in her swim suit, a blush on her face, eyes not quite meeting mine.

"Sorry about what we did last night."

"Eh? Well I guess I shouldn't be too mad. I'm actually more surprised that..." I paused, noticing little bruises that had appeared on the side of my neck. "Oh come on, Ayase-kohai. You seriously had to leave hickeys?"

"Thats not fair."

"Huh?"

Kuronecko quickly crawled onto my lap before sucking on my skin, just above my collar bone.

1. Take it as it is.

2. Begin make-out session with Kuroneko.

3. Kick her off my lap with a cry of "What the hell!"

…

..

.

1 Click...

"W-what was that for?"

"I've decided that I'm not going to lose." the girl replied simply, walking out of the room. "Oh, and don't shower. You..." her face had a light tint of pink on it now, "...smell really good right now."

I could only stare confused as she walked away.

"What?..."

End

So sorry that this is short too guys, ha ha. My weeks are getting busier. I really want to get into Biola University, so I'm doing a lot of things at once right now and I'm very occupied with the Fall Play at my school.

Thank yous too all of my very patient fans!

Here's the polling is going:

Saori 7

Kirino 6

Ayase 5

Kuroneko 5

Manami 2

...Wow... Saori is a lot more popular than I thought she was. And I suppose that Manami is really too plain for most people, eh? Ha ha. Well if you all still wanna vote, then go ahead.

I hope you all liked the fanservice in this one, lol.

Never forget to review!

From,

KSLCross


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Since this is an AU, some stuff from the actual story will be changed around! I hope you're not like one of my douche friends that hates people for making AUs.

Well, he's a messed up dude anyways. How many gay guys like ecchi harem manga O_o;;;

Yeah... doesn't make sense to me either...

I need some more normal friends.

Correction: I need for friends outside of Drama and Choir...

Oh, and I'm kinda working on a zombie apocalypse novel based off of my school and people that I know and trying to do that on top of my tragic, humorous romance novella, a second fanfic for a crossover that I CRAVE, and thinking about doing a Final Fantasy XIII and Naruto crossover... even have the first chapter done, just considering posting it up online and thinking about whether I should do that too or not...

So... overextention!

Hey, maybe it'll make me grow taller! XP

I apologize if there are random moments where this shifts between third and first person pov. I was, for some stupid reason, writing it in the thrid person until I was finished, so I had to go back and fix it the best I could.

Disclaimer: Because the internet is for po- (Kirino comes by and slaps me in the face, then walks away) -_-;;;; You get the idea...

Begin!

"Ok, so this is our next target?"

"Hai, Kyousuke-taichou." Miura spoke up, bringing up a few windows revealing photos and blueprints of a building as well as information regarding a politician that we had learned was dabbling into the drug blackmarket. A lot of our work also tended to be involved in research, making the twenty something year old high schooler a very valuable addition to our team.

"Alright, so you can go print out this stuff later, right? Save just this info in the new USB stick, or people will be able to track us down-"

"Of course, taichou. I know that better than any of us." Miura laughed, silver hair and glasses glinting in happiness as he hacked into governmental and underground data bases. "I'm going to download the rest of the intel. I'll have the papers in two days. I just have to disassemble the system again so that nothing can be traced back to us. Don't you just _love_ hotel wifi?"

"Yeah, yeah. I have to go home now. Have fun on your family reunion thing. Thanks for the video phone by the way. This ought to make our business real easier as long as we're cryptic, eh?"

We laughed before they hung up and went back to their business.

I stretched lazily as he got off my bed and walked downstairs.

I had gotten back from another mission last night, arriving very early in the morning to my room, sneaking in the house. To be truthful, I was lucky to not have been caught but I did sport some very sore ankles from running away from a squadron of police cars by diving through dark and rarely trodden alleys, getting lost five times before arriving at the assigned temporary safe-house.

Annoyingly enough, we had been too late in reaching a gathering of some important people in the underworld and had instead walked into a governmental trap. The only problem was that there were actually trained soldiers this time, making fleeing that much harder.

However, whether it be luck or fate, all the members of Phantom had all made it home safely.

So of course I slept for a long time, as tired as I was. Practically to the afternoon.

I stretched as I walked down the stairs, skipping over the broken step from the eroge disk incident. They still needed to get that fixed. The carpenter was supposed to come by sometime tomorrow, so our family as a whole hoped that we wouldn't have to bother with that anymore.

"I think I'll get some of my mocha milk tea." I hummed, walking into the door that led to the living room, to find that all the shutters and curtains were set to let in no sunlight, the lights off, and somehow... the room seemed so much _darker_ than he'd ever seen it.

"Hmm? I know I woke up late, but is nobody at home?"

I had turned to my right and flicked on the lights, which fluttered on before turning on fully, and did a small jump of surprise seeing Kuroneko sitting on the leather armchair that my father favored, leaning on the back of my hand, propped up by her delicate arm.

She smirked seeing me blush lightly, her cheeks gaining a red tint herself, both of us remembering the incident at the beach inn just less than a week ago.

"You've done well to make it this far." she laughed, slightly darkly and haughtily, "Allow me to congratulate you for such a feat."

"W-what are you talking about? This is my house... On that note. Why the hell is it so dark in here?"

"Hmm? Could you not feel me falling further into the darkness and reveling in its power?"

"Uh... sure let's go with that." Kyousuke replied, skirting around her to start opening the curtains to the glass doors that led to the backyard. "But why are you really here?"

"I'd like to say that I came to put a curse on you, but I suppose I can do that later. Your ignorant and childish sister invited me over to watch a screening of Meruru."

"Hm? A screening? Of Meruru?... You?"

"Yes. Is that so hard to believe?"

"...A bit, yes."

"Mm. Me too. I do think the heat's getting to me. Too bad we don't live by the beach, hm? Kyousuke-danna~?"

I flinched before rubbing her hand on the left side of my neck, where Kuroneko left her hickey, which was still just starting to fade, remembering the incident we shared. But on seeing this, the Maschera-otaku smirked and blushed, knowing that her actions and words were definitely having an impact on her Kyousuke-danna.

Yeah, I noticed. I'm not blind, you know.

"So..." I coughed before walking over to the fridge, trying to come off as calm and cool-headed as I possibly could. I really should have worn a turtleneck, regardless of the summer weather. "How did it come to this? And why here?"

"Well..."

According to Kuroneko, she and Kirino-imouto had met about two days ago in Akihabara and met at their usual cafe. They had a usual cafe now... the two were closer friends than I thought that they'd be. Whoever said that opposites attract were half right. Of course, it seemed that Kuroneko and Ayase had a bit of a rivalry going on for both Kirino's friendship and my attention (when I walked out with just one hickey on bit it was left side that Ayase was not responsible for and was unable to look Kuroneko in the eye, my cute kohai realized quickly that there was some real competition that may have existed which she didn't predict or plan for) and although Ayase was able to tolerate their otaku-ness, she just didn't fully get it.

I didn't blame her, of course.

I didn't either, to be honest.

Well, the fact is that Kirino was really mad that Kuroneko had only watched six episodes of Meruru. The four girls, Kirino-imouto, Kuroneko-kun, Ayase-kohai, and Saori-chan were all having a drink after walking around Akihabara, trying to find a series to get Ayase hooked on, mainstream manga or not. The girl already liked the Black Phantom series because of how her character was portrayed and how she 'threatened' to seduce me further if I didn't write romance scripts between her and my character.

Fearing the possible repercussions, and finding myself surprisingly willing to see how far Ayase would take it, I did as I was told, just not wanting to turn into a pervert.

Whipped, I know.

I really hoped, hoped with all my heart, that she didn't get into some BDSM doujin or the like. As kinky as she was, she'd probably end up enjoying it. And I wasn't sure if my heart, mind, or body would be able to take it.

Kuroneko had obviously told of Kirino off about it with some, likely vague, statement about how she had her own life to live and was really busy and that Kirino should be glad, or thankful, that Kuroneko had even watched so much.

Knowing Kuroneko, Kirino should have been.

Kuroneko told me that she told my sister that even with here eyes, which 'transcended' that of normal humans, she found it incredibly boring and was unable to find anything good about it.

Knowing Kirino, I shouldn't have been surprised when she retorted that Kuroneko's eyes had gone bad from watching Maschera.

In Kuroneko's defence, Maschera actually had good plot and kept viewers on their toes and Meruru required a... certain taste to appreciate. In Kirino's?

Maschera really did have too much BL.

Like every other five minute period.

Seriously.

The two were about to go at it in the cafe before Saori calmed the two down, Ayase hiding behind Saori's tall frame, scared witless by the aura surrounding the two girls. Saori asked that the four should both meet up and watch screenings of both series soon, deciding on Thursday. She had logic on her side, saying that since the two always had the same argument, they should settle it now rather than later. Plus, she felt that their prejudices and judgements on the opposing series may have been keeping them from viewing the series in a new light.

I sighed. The tall, busty otaku girl meant well, but was always causing me trouble.

She and Ayase were apparently doing something at the moment and would make the screening somehow. I wasn't sure how that was supposed to happen.

"So Miss 'My Parents are gone on Thursdays, so I can watch on the living room big screen TV! Yahoo!' aka your little sister gave in and agreed, Kyousuke-danna. Now here we are."

She uncrossed and recrossed her legs, the other leg restin on top now, the black skirt and white lace slipping back in the movement revealing her smooth, alabaster knee, just between the almost knee high socks and the lace of the skirt.

I looked away quickly, almost coughing out the mocha flavored milk tea that I was drinking, trying not to spit it out and look like an idiot.

"I-I see..." I took another swig of the cold, flavored milk tea to clear my head.

"Wait a second. Where's Kirino then?"

"Hm? You have a young, supple girl sitting defenceless in front of you and all you can think about is your sister? My, my, Kyousuke-danna, you really are a strange man."

"T-THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT! Geez... You're as bad as Ayase-kohai, I swear... What I meant is why aren't you two watching the screenings? Where did Kirino go off to?"

"I- Probably to her room."

"...Your eyes shifted... What happened?"

"Nothing."

I sighed before bringing a small tray of peeled and cut apple slices and a small fork over to Kuroneko in Japanese courtesy. A plate of mochi followed it with a cup of my favorite milk tea drink.

"I know what happened already. You two got in a fight, didn't you. I wonder what it'd take for you to to get along just a little more."

"Basically. And we'll probably never get along."

I sighed again, that's a lot of sighing in less than a half day, mind you, and my new phone rang. Pulling it out of the pocket in my shorts I looked at the message that just came from Saori.

"Kyousuke-shi/kun. The rest 'tis up to thee. With kisses and affection, your Saori-chan."

My eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"T-this girl..."

Another message came in just then. Seriously? What strange timing... Ayase-kohai?

"Take good care of Kirino-chan, onii-san. Your favorite kohai, Ayase-tan... Ayase-kohai does realize she's my only kohai, right?..."

"Something wrong, Kyousuke-danna?" Kuroneko asked before drinking some of the milk tea and popping a small mochi in her mouth, letting the tea marinate the rice cake, rolling her tongue inside her mouth in such an obvious way that I couldn't help but to notice. I flinched as she eyed me slyly, as if reading the bits of dirty thoughts that ran across my mind.

I didn't really want to get involved, but I owed Saori alot.

Hell, she owed me too, but... gah! Why did so many damn problems have to land in my lap of all the places it could go?

"Well, let's see. What did you two get into a fight over?" I asked, sitting down on an adjacent couch. "Let me guess. Anime again?"

She froze before looking at me straight in the eye with such emotion in here eyes, that he couldn't look away.

Her small, lightly lip balmed mouth opened.

"Novels."

"Huh? That's new. Novels? Why novels?"

Her eyes hardened as she clenched her hands, unintentionally pulling up her skirt an inch further up, I tried valiantly to not stare at her legs.

"Calling that... abomination a novel cuts at me and goes against my principles, morals, and requirements, but your 'imouto' said," She then flicked her hair back, smiled in a way that was eerily like that of Kirino's, leaning back into the couch, and even adopting her narcissistic pose and voice she continued, "Oh, right. You wrote novels on some site or something, right?"

"Whoa... that was scarily good... It's like you put your soul into that..."

"I tried writing one myself," she continued, an image of Kirino almost superimposed on Kuroneko's body, "Care to read it? Well, of course you do. It's perfect, like everything else that I do."

"...Stuff like that is normally all she needs to do to piss me off..."

"I know, right?"

"So what's the problem? Too boring for ya?"

"I wanted to kill her."

Kuroneko's eyes widened with an insane glint, eyes slightly shadowed by her dark hair.

I gulped nervously.

"It was that bad?... W-wait. What was it about anyways? I'm almost curious now."

"To start with: the main character was a mirror image of the author. She refers to herself with 'atashi'... and that isn't all. She starts new paragraphs just after two to three words, she'll begin on a new page, just because she feels like it, there are more acronyms and symbols and emotes than actual kanji or words, more than half of it is her usual narcissistic self-glorification... and in the end a gothic loli character that's clearly modeled after me gets raped and dies."

"T-the other stuff is totally like her... but the last thing is just wrong! Wow, yeah... that... that really is something that you have every right to get mad about... Geez... you need something? Anything? Whatever I can do? I know it probably won't make up for the hurt feelings you just received, but-"

"Oh really? I'll put that favor away then. I'll need it later, I'm sure."

A shiver ran up my spine when the realization dawned on my.

I... I made the worst word choices possible...

"S-so... Your write novels, too? That's pretty cool. No wonder you can pick out flaws and stuff so easily. I probably wouldn't be able to explain what's wrong with her novel."

"You shouldn't sell yourself short. Your manga is pretty amazing."

"Ah, t-that thing? Psh. More than half of it is the artwork that wows people."

"Not at all. If you go to the fansites, people love the artwork, but the subtle realistic aspects and the plot of Black Phantom even more. You bring the characters to life in ways that plebeian humans could never hope to do... Er... of course, I having transcended human limits obviously saw such a thing from the moment I laid my eyes on the series."

"Oh, uh, thanks. I guess I'm just lucky. But really, I have no previous experience about any of this stuff. What I mean is that it's hard to judge things like that if you don't know how to write one properly yourself."

"I appreciate the gesture, but I think that you misunderstand the situation."

"Huh?"

"There will never be a 'correct' for a work of literature. It's an art in itself, you see. An eternal art that will exist in the letters of pages, in digital form, or even spread upon by the tongues of men. And technically, however it is written, there is no definite 'wrong'. That's what I think, at least. After all, everyone does have a different reason for why they write or why they do not, so that's naturally just how it is. There will never, ever be an absolute correct way to write. My complaint is that it is simply something that I could never enjoy, nor would the majority of the human populous."

She then tapped her chin with her small index finger.

"I suppose, though, judging from that analysis and the human concept of wrong, it is the wrong way to write a novel, or the closest there is to writing a novel wrongly. Just don't get me wrong though. That is simply my opinion on the matter."

"I... see?..."

I didn't really get it at all except that Kuroneko really didn't like the book.

"Well, uh... I'm just going to go up now."

"Wait."

"Hm?"

Kuroneko got up, grabbed me by mod left shoulder with both hands and blew on my ear, making my knees threaten to crumple for the briefest moment.

"W-what was that for?"

She shrugged before sitting back down.

"Have fun talking to Kirino. I already know that's what you're going up there to do."

I wondered once again if she had access to some sort of dark magic.

A minute later I found muself in front of mysister's door, knocking softly.

"Kirino? Imouto-chan. I know you're in there-"

The door opened suddenly and I caught it, making Kirino tsk in disappointment.

"I could feel to creeping to the door you know. You're a thousand years to early to catch me off guard like that."

"Shut up."

"What are you doing anyways?"

"...Eroge."

"Hey, what kind of a host invites a friend over and stays in her room playing eroge, alone?"

"It's got nothing to do with you." She shot back. "Besides, she started it."

I sighed. There were too many sighs! Here more problems came on winged feet.

"I'm not too sure. Apparently there's a character in your novel that gets raped and dies. A character that's modeled after Kuroneko."

"What? What are you talking about?"

She pulled me inside, making me sit on the ground in front of her bed, she sat on her bed, expectantly before handing her older brother a book.

"Here, read this."

"What, a manga and a novel together? Not too uncommon nowdays..."

"That damn cat... she wrote this alternate ending doujinshi for her precious Maschera."

"You know, you don't have to start this all over just to insult her. What's the book about anyways?"

Only my question was acknowledged as my sister continued on her tirade, suddenly speaking out and sitting in a manner not unlike that of Kuroneko.

More superimposing, I noted, slightly fearful.

" 'Hmph. While I read this novel that already smells like crap, you can read this.' "

That too, was scarily good.

"S-so what? Was it boring?"

"I wanted to kill her."

Why are these tsunderes so damn similar? This is so troublesome...

"I-it was that bad? What's it about?"

Kirino grit her teeth.

"After the last boss of the first season, the Queen of Nightmare is defeated by Shikkoku, the protagonist, she gets shifted back in time to the start of the story. So then she takes over the corpse of a young girl that dies in the original plot and gets closer to Shikkoku as a normal girl."

"Ok? And why is that so bad? I'll admit, it sounds interesting thus far."

"What? You just flipped through the pages for, what, a minute and you think you can comment on it already? You pretty much just looked at a few character pictures, not even looking at the text! The worst part of this book is the fact that it isn't an obvious thing."

She snatched the book out of her brother's hands, meaning mine, before flipping to a random page and showing it to me, pushing it so close to my nose that he almost reacted violently, martial arts instincts barely held back in place.

"Look at this! Nonsense! The page is practically black! Over ninety percent of this novel is words, and I swear that this girl has no idea how to even start a new, freaking, paragraph. Like, hello? And then she goes off and uses so many obscure words and idioms, too. I thought I was going blind when I flipped to one of these pages and found that I could barely even see the white of the paper. And then can't she just right 'boom' when something blows up, or 'argh' when someone gets hit? Seriously? On top of all that, you need this two hundred page encylopedia of errata just to understand half of it! A doujinshi! That can have real plot, but it needs simplicity! This was pretty much written for her self-glorification!"

"...It's frighteningly amazing how similar the two of you are..."

She didn't hear me as her rant wasn't quite over yet.

"And the thing that really drives me over the edge... that last... fly to this, this crap... a loli character modeled, very clearly, after me is the main character's sex slave!"

I wondered if it was wrong of me to think that it sounded kinda kinky... in good way... I mean bad, er good?

ARGH!

I wish I never ever found out about the eroges!

"T-that is something to get mad abo-" I stopped.

They really had the souls of twin sisters. Jesus Christ. Wait... ack! Bad pictures, bad! GET OUT OF MY BRAINNNNNN!

"Right? Right?"

"Damn it all. You both have the same kinds of problems I can't decide who's right in this situation..."

"What's wrong now?"

"Oh... noth- wait a second. Did you really read that encyclopedia?"

"Well... I wouldn't be able to complain about it if I didn't."

They're better friends than I thought they were.

"Alright, alright, I get it. Geez. I get what to do now."

I picked Kirino up over my shoulders and carried her down as she threatened to kill me if I didn't let go of her. I dropped her unceremoniously on one side of the wide couch, sat myself down in the middle and pulled Kuroneko to the other side, so I could keep an eye on both without having them get in another inane arguement.

"Ok. The point of this was to watch screenings of Meruru and Maschera, right? Why don't we just try doing that then, eh? Otherwise you two would have met here and just wated your time."

"Fine, I guess." the loli goth agreed.

I turned to my imouto next.

"And isn't this your once in a week chance to watch anime on the big screen?"

"Not like I care." She retorted rudely, turning away.

I was about to berate her for her rudeness when my phone rang.

Sometimes Saori had the worst timing.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Kyousuke onii-chan! It's us!"

"Us?... Wait, you two left me with... nevermind. What's up?"

"Well we're done on this end. How are things going over there on your front?" This time Saori's voice was heard on the phone.

"...I feel like guns may fire upon me at any time..."

I put my cell on speakerphone, setting it on the table.

They apologized for taking so long, and stated that they were going to watch the series from their own side at the same time. I did wonder how they were going to be watching the screenings with us.

Something about being far and separated, but being of one mind.

"Well then, lets start the screenings."

I pressed play.

Kirino went crazy about it right from the start, before even the opening song began which she seemed to know by heart, even doing a mini dance while sitting down, scaring both me and Kuroneko.

"Kyousuke-danna. How are you two related again?"

"..."

"MERURU-CHAN~~~!"

There were... questionable scenes throughout the episode.

Like how sketchy it was that when she turned into her 'magic' form, she became naked and regained clothes, without any sort of censorship. Apparently that kind of stuff was only done when it was shown on television programs, the DVDs and other such viewing media having full nudity.

Then there was an argument about whether Meruru was a little girl or not.

Frankly, I agreed with Kuroneko on that Meruru was most definitely a little girl.

I mean, just look at her.

Really.

Saori stated that once fans went wild when the uncensored version was shown on air.

I... could see why...

I'm sure the parents of some children were more than pissed.

"At this moment she's pretty much saying, ' I'm going to release all my power at you, point-blank, so don't move you stupid bitch.' "

"Don't say that about Meruru-chan!"

"I-it's kind of true."

"Ayase-chan! Baka-aniki! How could you?"

"Sorry."

The fact that she could destroy a whole city area and probably kill tens of thousands with a happy smile on her face _was_ pretty disturbing when you thought about it, too. Don't you agree?

And then came trash-talk from Kuroneko.

I... erm... agreed to most of what she said, too...

Not verbally. I was sitting right next to my imouto. She would have flayed me alive."

Then came a strange argument about whether the series was about friendship or not.

Kirino was really bad at arguing against Kuroneko, huh?

I wonder if that could be used later?...

But goodness these girls could fight.

Ayase and Saori just laughed on their side of the line the whole time, somehow knowing of my misery. It isn't fair for me that those girls get off on that kind of stuff. It really isn't.

And don't even get me STARTED on what happened during the Maschera screening.

I can't believe I had to clean the entire livingroom...

I legitimately had to spank the two across my knee to make them shut up.

I... er...

I blame Akagi...

…

..

.

..

… and Kirino's eroges.

I'M NOT A PERVERT! IT CAN'T BE SO!

End.

I apologize for shortness.

But I have been busier, ha ha. Anybody want to read the first chappy/day of my zombie apocalypse novel can read it! There should be a link on my author page, but you may need a Facebook account. You have been warned.

XD

REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!


	10. Chapter 10

AN: So I've been busy. Really busy. Sorry folks :P - I hope this makes up for it.

Begin!

"Gear check for Ace... Grenades: tear gas, two flashbangs, three frag. Check. Anti-ballistic uniform needs some mending, but in good condition, still good for more than a few missions. Hidden knife ballistics in the forearm need tuning, the latch is loose on the left forearm and needs replacing, but you're missing the minimotor, the shock absorber, and three springs. You're not Ayase-kohai, your knife skills suck balls. Ok, Kouhei. The hell have you been doing with the automatic knife thrower? Those are handmade."

Kouhei chuckled nervously as he held his tri-corner hat in front of his chest with an apologetic face. I rooted through his duffle bag to find a strange crossbow of shorts and I observed it curiously.

"I may have been fiddling around with an invention of my own..."

I grimaced.

The last time he tried to 'make an invention' he made a failed attempt to make an pneumatic gauntlet after playing a game called Fallout 3 from America. The idiot had broken three fingers due to a design failure and we had agreed as a full team that he would stay away from tinkering and leave it to Miura and me. I had made the entire outfit uniforms that were bulletproofed for most small firearms and Miura made things like grappling hook launchers with a shock absorption frame that actually didn't cause whiplash to rip arms out of shoulder sockets. It's actually REALLY impressive, I swear to Kami that it makes me feel like Batman. It can be surprisingly fragile though. A bad fall could make it useless.

"What is it this time?"

"It's a crossbow! For grenades!"

I pulled the pin off a dummy grenade and threw it at him.

"AHHH! KYOU YOU'RE CRAZY!"

I watched as he ran further into the clearing of the forest we were in and jumped in the stream nearby. I chuckled as I turned to Miura who was polishing and cleaning our firearms.

"How long till he realizes its a fake?"

"I'd say a minute - it's about as long as he can hold his breath after running that hard."

Ayase giggled as she fanned herself with a manila folder.

"Kou-baka is an idiot. He'll stay for two, right Kyousuke onii-chan?"

Miura coughed.

"So... Kyousuke-taichou. Why are we here? In a forest? In the middle of nowhere?" the silver haired Otaku Phantom asked pleasantly.

"Relax. It's a school trip. It's normal."

"No, it WAS a school trip until you snuck our Phantom gear over without telling us. How did you get the student council to approve of a trip for high school second, and middle school third years to coincide at the exactly same area by Mt. Fuji?"

"...Uh, Ayase? Help your precious sempai out here?"

"Mmmm. I was wondering that myself Kyousuke onii-chan. Oh! And shouldn't we be with our class groups?"

"It's all been taken care of. We've 'accidently' been assigned a lot of free time, the four of us. Plus Miura's technically a second year. If he was a third year the school system might actually push him out - crafty bastard."

"I aim to please, Kyousuke-taichou. But seriously."

"I, uh, may have promised to join the student council..."

"WAIT! But taichou! You're a member of the Game Research Club! A member of the Student Council isn't allowed to be a member of any other-"

"AS AN ADVISOR. Not really a full member. I never did any election runs. Calm down Miura."

"Oh thank the kami of eroges." he cleaned and put away the last of the guns, "I was worried that we might lose a significant portion of our club members."

"...What do I have to do with you keeping club members?"

"...After you joined a dozen girls joined as well. Cute girls. One of which looks like Misora-chan from the famous eroge Sh-" he was interrupted as four knives landed by his crotch.

"...Kyousuke onii-chan. Quit the game club."

"Heh heh heh..." I chuckled nervously. "You can put the knives down Ayase... Besides its kinda hard to get in contact with Miura without it."

"...don't need any more bitches by my Kyousuke onii-chan..."

"Huh?"

"Nothing Kyousuke onii-chan!~"

Ayase may be adorable, beautiful, and kind, but when she's scary, she's terrifying.

"YOU TRICKED ME!" Kouhei yelled as he ambush tackled me from bushes nearby.

Lunge from unknown angle. Target taken to air.

Note: Anger and frustration to impediment logical attack processes.

Counter: Outward crane strikes to insides of wrists then let natural enemy motion move target into hands. Flip over via enemy force.

Follow: Weave right elbow under armpit to back, grab left wrist with left hand then force onto ground face first. Shift right hand grip then dislocate arm.

WAIT.

"Goddamn it Kouhei I almost took your arm!"

"Fuck! That actually really freaking hurts Kyou!"

I sighed.

"Well we're done here anyways pack up! It'll be the foraging lessons at the school joint camp in twenty minutes. We're sneaking back into camp! Good luck with the luggage guys."

"TAICHO YOU BASTARD!"

"KYOOOOOOOOOUUUUSKEEEEEEEEEE-TEMEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Onii-chan! Wait for me! Have fun you two!"

I was actually worried that the two might be caught with four duffle bag of Phantom gear, but they made it back in time. The whole event was to foster friendships from middle to high schoolers through but it was more because the fact that Kirino and Ayase's middle school 3rd years had some of the most promising students in the country because of a few really high profile kids.

Conning the high school board to make this thing happen was like taking candy from a five year old. Easy, and almost cruel.

Still even I thought it was a bit strange that they'd allow a trip of this magnitude so early in the year. You really plan ahead, don't you? Schools of Japan.

Sigh. Oh well. This isn't the time for paranoia.

"So, ready to blend in with the civvies, Ayase-kohai?"

"Always, Kyousuke onii-chan!"

"People are gonna give us strange looks if you refer to me so friendly, kohai. Look. The guys from my class are glaring at me right now."

Ayase shook her head and she leaned towards me, going on tip-toes to whisper in my ear.

"It's because you're talking to a cute, impressionable girl, Kyousuke o-nii-chan~"

"Don't blow in my ear as you say onii-chan, dammit."

"Ah! Kirino! It's your super-hot onii-chan!"

"Kanako-chan! Don't be silly! And you! Aniki-no-baka! Stop flirting with Ayase-chan!"

Whoa! Kirino-imouto, you really need to learn that throwing rocks at your poor onii-chan isn't the answer! Violence isn't the answer!

...

Oh wait it is! That's why I made Phantom... but still!

"Oi! Calm down Kirino. For goodness sakes! You're not at all cute when you get mad!"

She kicked me in the shin before hopping up and down holding her foot.

She... really doesn't learn, does she?

"What is your leg made of Kyou-baka?"

"...Awesomeness?"

Kirino glared at me before huffing and turning her head in anger.

"Baaaaaaaaaka."

"Hm? Are those the hair clips that I bought you?"

Oh... I wonder if I can barbeque tonights dinner with Kirino's face.

"Th-they just match my outfit well today is all."

"Yeah. That light blue is a good color on you Kirino-chan!" Ayase leapt to embrace her best friend sending the both of them into a fit of giggles.

"Heeeeeey! Kousaka-kun!"

"Hm? Oh, Kanna-kaichou. Can I help you?"

Kanna Kataka is the current student council president of my high school. She's athletic, beautiful, popular, and talented in many things. She was the founder of the Home Economics club and is now an honorary member due to the fact that membership within the student council prohibits full membership with any other club to prevent favoritism. She's also a member of the all-county tennis and track teams, she's most famous for her high jump that broke the current national Japanese high school record. It's amazing that somebody like that is our school president.

Funnily enough she is a former delinquent and keeps her hair a rippling golden-orange color that suits her character well.

"Ha ha! You're quite ballsy Kousaka-kun~ Setting up a school event like this while going behind the student council's back until the last second. In return for this I'm going to work you ex-tra-haaa~rd when we get back! XD"

"Ano... please don't use emoticons when you speak Kanna-kaichou..."

And you're causing misunderstandings that I'd like to prevent!

"Ahhhn~ But it's fun Kousa-ka-kuuun~"

"...And don't say my name like that. I won't be able to think my name as clean if what you're thinking of is true."

"Gah! Stop reading minds Kousaka-kun!"

"That was a joke Kanna-san. But please stop with the weird thoughts, I know you well enough to know that you were having them."

"...Baka-aniki is..."

"...getting along too well with that hag..." Ayase finished with a light glare.

I'm gonna have to treat them to parfaits when we get back home. My poor, poor wallet. You've served me well, my faithful servant! I will bring life back into you again one day!

"You seem to be a lot closer to your brother than you let on Kirino."

Oh goodness. Run Kanako-san. Run.

I ignored Kirino chasing Kanako up and down the camp as I turned to the former delinquent.

"What is it anyways?"

"Oh ho! Getting all cheeky now that you're a second year, Kyousuke-kun?"

"Huh? Did you just address me by my first name?"

"AHHH! IT'S NOTHING! IT'S NOTHING KOUSAKA-KUN!" she coughed into her fist and flushed slightly. "Anyways, we're having a bonding contest made out of groups of high-school and middle schoolers for something we're calling a hot-pot race."

"Oh! So we're having hot-pot for dinner?! That sounds good..."

"Yup! And the the best group will get sukiyaki tomorrow!"

Wow... Kanna-kaichou is all fired up... and pulling out all the stops...

"So although I'm technically refereeing the results and so I can't partake in the actual race, I can have my name down in a team. Naturally, I put mine in yours so you better win Kousaka-kun! :3"

"Seriously, enough with the emotes! And aren't you supposed to be impartial?"

"But sukiyakiiiiiii~"

"...You really always have food on the brain kaichou... How does the race work exactly?"

She grinned.

"You find out at the start of the race. Even I'm not that underhanded."

So you admit to being underhanded.

"Don't judge me with those eyes of yours!"

"You don't make it at all hard not to."

"Blunt as always. You're surprisingly not cool Kousaka-kun. Here's the names of your group members." She sighed as she handed me a piece of paper.

"Miura? He'll hit on the girls and be arrested for pedophilia. He's like 20, 21 you know. Ayase-kohai? She's obedient enough at least. Kirino?" I looked up, "Why's my imouto in my group? Normally school administrators like to seperate family members."

"I thought you might like being with your cute little imouto. I remembered seeing that fashion article with you and her in it! It was adorable! Hey introduce me to your cute imouto, neh? Oooh I could just eat her!"

"...You should start actually going out with girls instead of just hitting on them..."

"Is that a yes?!"

"No."

"Meanie."

"Next is you and then Manami. Ok, cool. Man, I feel like I havn't talked to Manami in forever, I feel kinda bad. Ok, I have to make sure to talk to her more."

"Ooh~ aiming for the 'Harem End' there Kousaka-kun?"

"...one of them is my sister. I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to perform a citizen's arrest, kaichou. My most sincere apologies."

"Hey, hey. Don't get all kuudere on me~"

I walked away, grumbling. I don't know what a kuudere is, but I'm sure she got something wrong there.

Before I knew it the groups had been all informed and the race would proceed soon. The number of groups were 30 in all and given a small namecard with a group number on it, ours being the number 8. Although we were all told to wear clothes that we didn't mind getting dirty, most girls in middle school wore very cute outfits, regardless of this warning. Something about boyfriend hunting.

What is happening to the Japan that I love?

"Ayase-kohai, isn't that shirt a bit too thin and loose for going through a forest? It'll get caught on branches and dirtied with mud. It looks silky, so you really don't want it to get wet either. What if you fall?"

"He he~ You really are an older brother onii-chan."

"I'm serious. You look cute in that too, it'd be a shame if you ruined it."

Ayase chuckled, "The only problem is that most of the clothes I packed are like this."

"Geez, you're surprisingly hopeless kohai."

"Moe. You're mean onii-chan."

"Why don't you grab a spare t-shirt from my bag? It'll be better than ruining your clothing and I brought enough spare clothing in case I got all dirtied up."

Ayase shot off like a rocket.

"Huh. Maybe you should convince her to join track Kirin-"

Glaaaaaaaaaaaaaaare.

"W-what's wrong Kirino?"

"You're shirt is fine if thats why you're glaring."

Jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

"...Ah, oh no. You can't get your shirt dirty - why don't you grab one from my bag?" I spoke up flatly and with false sincerity.

"Hmph! You should sound more convincing."

Don't say that as you go to my tent, stupid sister of mine.

A pair of hands grabbed my shoulders from behind. No. Two pairs.

"DAMMIT KYOUSUKE-TEME/TAICHOU! TEACH ME!"

I grabbed both their heads together and ground their temples into each other.

"Man you two are annoying. Akagi go to your group. We're being told how to play in five minutes. Shoo!"

"Come on! If Sena-chan had her dere moments like your sister has then I could die happy!"

"What dere moments? Get out of here and go to your group or I won't let you have any of my groups hotpot. It's probably a foraging race through the forest anyways and I know how bad you are at that."

Kouhei lurched back like an arrow had pierced him through the chest as he miserably crawled away.

"Ano, Kyou-chan."

"Huh? Oh hey, Manami! Where were you? You disappeared after I helped you set up your tent."

"Ah, I got pulled away by the student council to help set the perimeter for the race because my grandfather used to live around here and I came to visit him all the time. I remember these forests like the back of my hand."

"So this is the forest of grannies then, eh?"

"Kyou-chan! No need to be mean!"

"I'm teasing Manami, you know that. But seriously, do you think it'll be fine for so many kids to be going out into a forest to forage? Most of these guys won't even be able to bring back anything remotely edible."

"Apparently they brought enough packaged ramen for the whole school for the people that can't find enough to make a good hot pot or have poisonous ingredients. But with the two of us we should be able to get the best hot pot!"

"So I was right in it being a foraging race? Thanks for confirming my suspicions Manami."

"Ah! You didn't know? I'm guessing kaichou didn't tell you because you'd have deduced it from the beginning."

"She said hot pot race. What else could it have been? In an area like this?"

"Ah... that's true I guess. Hmm? Kyou-chan, is that girl and your sister wearing your shirts?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah they didn't really dress for the occasion so I lent them clothes. Wait a tic... Hey Ayase-kohai! Why are you wearing my basketball shorts?!"

Ayase blushed lightly and tapped herself on the head lightly in a cutesy anime-like way.

"Oh, you found me out?"

"It's obvious you wouldn't own anything like that. But those the pants that I brought to use as pajamas. What am I going to do now?" I sighed. "Whatever, it doesn't matter. Come on, Kanna-kaichou looks like she's gonna start the race."

"Sorry, onii-chan."

"What're you looking so sad for? I'm a guy, I could just sleep in boxers you know."

"Gross. Hentai. Freak."

"You're so kind Kirino. So kind."

"Come on Kyou-chan, don't be like that. Come on or we'll be disqualified. Miura-san, you need to get up."

"Leave him, it'll be less of a headache." I sighed as I pulled Manami by the hand.

There was an ominous feeling in the air all of a sudden and even when I let go of Manami's hand the feeling was subdued, yet it lingered.

"Yahoo! This is the Hot Pot Race! We've sectioned off a huge part of the forest and you're allowed to go around and pick herbs, plants, roots, and fungi to make the ultimate start of school hotpot! Pick anything poisonous or disease inducing and you'll be disqualified, but no fear, even if you can't have a hot pot, you can still have a decent ramen dinner!"

There were some grumbles about dieting.

"However, you want to win because the winning group will have sukiyaki for tomorrow's dinner while everybody else has the crappy cafeteria food that we serve here!"

There was a loud cry of energy from the crowd as people got pumped up.

"Su-sukiyaki~"

"M-Manami, you're drooling. And so are you Kirino! Ano, you too Ayase-kohai?"

"KYOU-CHAN/ANIKI/ONII-CHAN!"

"Y-yes?"

"WE HAVE TO WIN!"

And so the race began.

We grabbed a plastic bag with the warning to not lose it in the wild and we ran deep into the forest, grabbing a few choice herbs and mushrooms on the way. Between Manami and me it was easy enough to get a lot of good hot pot choices. We even chanced upon some really tasty looking shiitake mushrooms and a type of berries that Manami knew from her childhood that was actually really good for a soup thickener/flavoring.

Naturally, our only significant opponents were the horticulture and agricultural club members, but they lacked both knowledge of the area and field experience.

Naturally we won.

"Sukiyaki!" the girls yelled in glee as they jumped up in the air. Kanna-kaichou included.

"That's not fair! They had Kousaka Kyousuke in their group!"

"Make the teams balanced next time kaichou!"

"You said superman-Kousaka wasn't participating in the initial planning!"

"Bwah ha ha! Bow before the superior intellect that is Kanna Kataka! Oh ho ho ho ho!"

"Kaichou."

"Ah ha ha... Fuku-kaichou Suki-chan... C-can I help you?"

"It's been agreed that you'll be pulled out of Kousaka-san's group. Please come with me."

"ITAI! Hey that's my ear! It's supposed to stay attached to my heeeeeeead!"

Jeez, that quiet vice-president of hers is as fearsome as ever.

Well, at least I had gotten the good fortune of a yummy hot pot dinner.

"Ne, ne. Onii-chan. What was the comment about you being a superman earlier?"

"Ah ha ha. It's really not that important kohai. Have some more soup."

"Mmmm so yummy! But really."

"I didn't hear anything about this before. Mom and Dad don't really talk too much about you're school life."

"That's cuz they're usually busy talking about you, you know. To be honest I don't really care too much. I just want to live a normal life... or as normal as I can get with dealing with certain people I know."

Ayase and Kirino both scratched their head with embarrassment as they let their friend Kanako mooch off our food. She eats a lot for such a small girl.

"Kyou-chan don't tease them."

"Yeah, taichou, there's no need for that. You should be glad to have the affections of such cute imouto-chans~"

"Urasai, lolicon."

All the girls shifted away from Miura slightly.

"S-so cruel..."

"Kyou-chan is listed in the the reserve of every physical activity club and team at school. He's actually pretty popular! He took the basketball and the soccer team to regionals, although they only got 2nd and 4th respectively. He's also technically a member of the literature club, agricultural society, helped set up the sewing club and is a honorary member, and the game research society club."

"Don't make me sound exceptional all of a sudden Manami."

"But it's true Kyou-chan!"

"Grrrr," Kirino dug into her soup with a sudden gusto, "You sure know a lot Neighbor-girl."

"He he! I haven't heard you call me that since we were little Kirino-chan."

"Don't talk to me like you're close to me, Neighbor-girl."

"Don't be so mean Kirino."

"How come you didn't tell me about any of this onii-chan?"

"I... didn't think it mattered?"

"Wow, you actually are a lot like your brother Kirino-chan."

"You need to get your eyes checked Kanako-chan. Kyou-baka and I are nothing alike."

Ayase leaned over to hug her best friend.

"My you get so shy sometimes Kirino-chan."

Watch out imouto, you're letting the you I know show in front of your friend you know.

"Oh and Miura. Take a bowl to kaichou. Knowing the fuku-kaichou she probably wasn't given anything to eat as punishment."

"Sure thing Kyousuke-taichou. Have fun with your harem."

"Baka!" I threw the ladle at him, nailing him straight in the forehead, "Keep your game fantasies out of my normal highschool life!"

"Onii-chan..."

"...no matter how you look at it Kyou-chan..."

"...you're not at all normal, baka-aniki."

"I'm sorry I went temporarily deaf. So, changing the subject. Did you all check your nametags for your partner for tonight's Test of Courage game? You'll have to find your partner if you want to attend."

All the girls looked at their tag and all but one sighed in defeat.

"Huh? Hey, Kirino-chan! You're onii-chan's my partner!"

Huh? I was supposed to be paired with Akagi so we could get away for our mission!

"Kanako-chan? You're paired with him?!" Ayase and Kirino yelled in surprise.

They turned to glare at me.

Oh no.

I... am so dead...

End!

IT'S ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!

So I'm back guys, sorry for leaving everybody hanging for like, 2 years or something. I burn in and out of things easily so thats that. I'm back for now though so enjoy the chappies as they roll in!

With much apologies and affection for reviews,

KSLCross


	11. Chapter 11

AN: To be fair, in case people don't end up liking my version of Kanako, she's a fairly minor character in the series to my knowledge thus far (I haven't gotten too far in the light novels to see if she becomes more important) but I hope she's a character that everybody can love, or at least enjoy. I think she's pretty funny every time she shows up and does something in the canon series.

And 1.22k Views of this story after it was updated with chapter 10? Man you guys are awesome!

Begin!

"Miuraaaaaaaaa!"

"So sorry taichou! There must have been some sort of accident! Actually Ayase-chan wanted me to pair you up with her, and I must have dragged the wrong name into the name-tag card while I was hacked into the school system! I'm so sorry!"

"Theres a marijuana operation twenty miles off that we were gonna go and shut down! That's the point of us being here! How many windows must I provide?!"

"I'm sorry!" Miura cried out as I twisted his arm behind his back, "We're only setting the equipment up! We can still pull this off!"

I sighed.

"ITAI! Don't give me an indian burn taichou!"

"The plan was Akagi and I carry equipment over because we can both carry all the bags at once! Now it's gonna be just Akagi, which means at least three trips cuz his stamina isn't as high as mine. Two if you help, but your body gives out after too much work. Do you really think you can carry a 130lb bag for thirteen miles, do you? While running?"

"...N-no... but taichou?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we not be doing this in a porta-potty?"

"Why would anybody wanna stick close to a porta-potty? Think about it. For a smart guy you're surprisingly dull sometimes."

"I could say the same to you taich-OOOW!"

"Bah. I'll just have to take a bag with me when we head over to the compound at 3 AM. I expect you to help get the third bag over though. It's punishment for your idiocy."

"H-hai. Now could you please stop hurting me?"

"Geez you big baby." I opened the door and pushed out Miura, "Just get out, useless."

Three girls stared at us.

"E-excuse us."

I can hear my reputation shattering...

"Miura..."

"LET ME LIVE TAICHOUUUUUUUUUU!"

"URASAI! YOU'RE DEAD!"

I walked back to the campground with whispers of a 'BL' scandal going on.

"K-kyou-chan."

"Oh hey Manami. W-what's up?"

"Wh-what's all this talk about you and M-Miura-san?"

"Ah that?" Come on! Think Kyousuke! "Miura was supposed to do something for me. You know how he was one of the people that helped plan the event, right? I wanted to not have to go do the Test of Courage game. I've seen a few too many horror films recently and I don't really fancy walking into a dark forest where people are trying to scare you."

"A-ah! So that's what it is! You've always been bad with horror films Kyou-chan!"

"P-please don't say that out so loudly. It's really uncool of me."

"But you are! Remember when we saw Dark Mushroom as kids?"

"GAH! You swore to never bring that up again!"

This, of course, set off more whispers.

"Ah, Kousaka-kun's afraid of horror films? That's actually cute!"

"Yeah, imagine having to hold his hand in a dark theater while he's shaking like a little rabbit!"

"Kyaaa! Or clings to your arm subconsciously?!"

"Totally! A cool guy getting all shy and scared is the cutest thing ever!"

W-what am I a pet?!

"H-HEY! I'm right here! What am I, a girl?!"

The group of girls giggled and ran. Ugh. The news would have spread through camp within a quarter hour. To be honest, it's better this than rumors of BL, but... I DIDN'T THINK IT'D HAVE THIS KIND OF EFFECT!

"Manami... you've ruined me..."

"Ah ha ha..." Manami chuckled nervously as she scratched her head. "I'm sorry Kyou-chan."

"I'm... going... to kill... Miura..."

Wait...

Miura uses this as an excuse to remain unseen by the camp to avoid my 'blind fury' and Akagi can 'disappear' looking for Miura but the two go and drop off the equipment and set up the surveillance system until it's 'safe' for Miura to appear late at night without overly tiring out anybody! This is what they call an opportunity of chance, isn't it! Ah ha! My bullshitting saves the day!

"Ano... Kyou-chan? Are you ok? You're leaned over funny."

"Ah, I'm fine. I just had a good thought to how I'd hurt Miura, then I lost it."

"I was worried that Kyou-chan had some bad hot-pot and thought that maybe everyone would have gotten a bug from it, but looks like everything is fine."

"...you really are like a granny, Manami."

"Kyou-chan!"

"It was a compliment this time, you know."

"Ah!" Manami turned a pretty shade of red. "You shouldn't compliment me with a line you tease with Kyou-chan."

"Sorry, sorry. It's just that it's true you know."

"He he. Thanks Kyou-chan."

As touching as this scene was, behind a nearby tree was Kirino and Ayase, glaring in our direction. I couldn't hear their full conversation, but it went something like this:

"Jeez, Kyou-baka's really an oblivious flirt, huh? Stupid Neighbor-girl..."

"Ku. This 'Neighbor-girl' person's a formidable enemy."

"What's so great about aniki anyways?..."

"Eh? But you like him too Kirino-chan."

"W-WHAT?! You should get your eyes checked Ayase, you might be coming down with some disease."

"He he. You really do get very shy when it's about your onii-chan, Kirino-chan."

"D-don't be stupid! There's no way I'd like someone like Kyou-baka..."

"Huh? Where'd they go?"

"Don't tell me they disappeared while we were talking!"

"B-but if they were headed back to camp they'd have had to walk by us! That means..."

"...they went further in..."

Which wasn't true. Manami did head back, but she didn't notice the girls because she was spacing out for one reason or another. On the other hand I was leaning against the other side of the tree trunk, just listening and smirking.

"Don't tell me Kyou-baka and Neighbor-girl are d-doing this and that..."

"That can't be! Somebody else taking Kyousuke onii-chan's first? Th-that big-breasted plain looking girl must actually be a succubus!"

"A real seductress that one. Tch! I thought Kyou-baka had more self control than that... He's a beast! An animal! I've lost all respect for him!"

I don't think you had much respect for me to begin with, imouto.

"B-but w-we should go and make sure right? I-if onii-chan's really doing that we should go see... and then stop them! It's our responsibility! Then we have to punish that Neighbor-girl for laying her filthy hands on onii-chan..."

M-maybe I shouldn't have hid in secret. Manami's life might actually be in danger at this rate!

"W-we should but thats gross! I don't want to see my stupid hentai siscon of a brother having s-s-s... th-that with anybody!"

Then Ayase said something very quietly and softly so that I barely picked it up and made me decide to hop into action soon. Obviously Kirino didn't hear this at all.

"A-at least I might be able to join in for a threesome, right? Right? I'll have to kill her for touching onii-chan later, b-but to think of onii-chan's big thing inside of me... ufuufuufuufuu..."

Oh kami... I gotta stop this.

As the two crept around the tree I sighed. They were so preoccupied with their thoughts that they didn't even notice me.

I pulled both of them by the backs of the shirts they were wearing, both of which was still mine, by the way, and lifted them off the ground just slightly.

"KYAA!"

"So... where are you two sneaking off to?

"K-Kyousuke onii-chan! H-how much of that did you hear?!"

"Just about everything? I think? Even down to the mumbling, really."

Ayase turned a brighter shade of red than her friend Kanako's hair.

"What are the two of you doing here anyways?"

"B-baka! That's none of your business! Let me down!"

I let their feet reach the ground, but I kept my grip on the shirts.

"Tell me or I'll punish you. I heard the things you two said about Manami, but you need to own up to your mistakes and then go apologize. Don't make me spank you like when you and Kuroneko had the argument over your novels."

"Th-that's! You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh? It's quiet enough so that I could make it echo and out of the ways enough so I could stop before people see, but close enough that they'd have a good idea of what I was doing. Also meaning you can't yell and complain too much right now or they'll come rushing over to see the commotion. I'm not gonna not discipline you just because there's an audience."

"K-Kyousuke onii-chan no ecchi... b-but doing a thing like that would be cruel! I-if you have to punish anybody... I-I'm confident that I can keep my voice down."

"...there's no use even trying to punish you, is there, Ayase-kohai..."

I thought yandere were generally more often sadists, not masochists... to you that'd be some sort of reward, really.

"A-Ayase-chan! I won't let you lay a hand on her! Kyouske-no-hentai!"

I... truly am the king of misunderstandings today.

"I was kidding about the spanking you two, calm down. But you have to go apologize to Manami about the things you said about her. I don't need apologies from you two because I know what you two are like. That and Kirino would never apologize to me ever. Promise you'll go and apologize to Manami right now."

"I-I promise."

"Louder and more sincerely."

"I promise!" they cried out together.

I sighed.

"Ok you two, I've made you both sweat enough. Go and apologize. And Ayase? Tell Miura that he better get the shit we need and run cuz I'm going to be chasing his ass down." Miura was smart, he probably had some to the same window of opportunity replacement idea that I had and this only issue was finding me without getting his ass whooped.

I suppose this was a win-win situation.

Ayase nodded, seeming to understand the situation.

I smiled then patted both girls on the head, rubbing them affectionately.

Wow... their hair is really soft...

URK! I mean, erm. Ahem. H-hey, by the looks of it, I wasn't the only one enjoying the head patting. Even Kirino was flushed and she sure wasn't flushed out of anger this time.

"Ok, get going you two."

"Hai."

Now... just how was I going to deal with the Test of Courage? I'm fine with the dark and fighting in the dark and even being surprised, but those situations are different from students and teachers posing as ghosts, demons, and zombies. I just can't take them.

And that Kanako girl seemed to be the most judgemental middle schooler I've ever met... I don't mind being ridiculed, but I don't want it done by a middle school girl! That's just sad!

"Haaah... Looks like I'll just have to man up then."

It wasn't long until the setup for the Test of Courage game was set up, but I dreaded every minute of it. It really didn't help that practically everybody was whispering about my greatest weakness and downfall. A lot of the more spiteful guys were making fun of me endlessly about it, but luckily I had more than enough friends, acquaintances, and admirers that didn't care so much, or at least sympathized with me that they defended me, so it wasn't so bad.

Although I could have done without brazen girls coming up to me and telling me that If I wanted to they could 'protect me' from the scariness of the test.

At least the BL seemed to have been squashed in the light of my imperfections.

"There are three routes to go through the forest, just follow the rope path and don't stray from it! If we have to look for you in the dark, you'll have detentions when we get back to school, and I'm sure none of you want to have that happen." the teacher in charge stated matter-of-factly, "If you're too scared to go on, just don't move, we have people on the trails ready to take you back down. This also applies to you, Kousaka-san."

"Urk..."

"They're teasing you pretty hard, Kousaka-san. You're a lot more popular than Kirino-chan told me you were."

I turned to find Kanako dressed in a light jacket over a formal vest made in a semi-punk style and a red skirt just a shade or two lighter than her hair.

"Mmm. To be fair to her, my parents are much more invested in her well being and status than mine. She is their little girl. It's to be expected and hardly surprising. My dad won't act like it, but Kirino is more precious to him than anything."

"Heh. That's such a goody-goody answer."

"Ha ha! That's one way to put it. To be honest I'd like to life a nice, normal lifestyle. Being exceptional is annoying."

"Che. For such an attractive face, you've got a really uncool attitude. I wonder why Ayase-chan is interested in a bland guy like you. I can't tell who she likes more, you or Kirino-chan."

"You're actually spunkier than I thought you'd be. At least our conversations will be fun enough. Do you do modeling too, Kanako-kun?"

"D-don't refer to me with 'kun'! We barely know each other. You're way too forward."

"I'm just teasing you Kanako-kun, no harm in that."

"You're really friendly too. Without motives. Geez, what kind of blind charisma do you have?"

"The best. Maybe? Probably. You gonna answer my question?"

"I'm guessing Kirino-chan doesn't talk to you too much."

"Mmm. I guess we had a bit of a fallout when we were younger, so I think she has a little trouble opening up to me again, but we talk a lot more now. I'm taking that as a no by the way, and you should try it. You have spirit."

"Is that some kind of a pick-up line?"

"No, an honest opinion."

"Che. You're dangerously perfect. What kind of a weakness is horror movies? Might as well just say you're perfect."

"I don't think I'm perfect, you know."

"Stop answering in that 'perfect' tone then, baka. Only really perfect people say that they're not perfect. It's gross."

"Sorry for being gross then? Were you trying to rile me up? I'm just finding this kind of frank and open conversation to be refreshing. Or was that too perfect of an answer, Kanako-kun?"

"Grrr! Are you making fun of me now?"

"Not at all."

"I-if you say that so seriously, you might actually trick me into believing something like that."

"I think you of all people should know I'm serious."

"W-what's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what I said. It's refreshing to talk to you."

"Kuh! It was fine the first time, but now I'm creeped out and getting goosebumps."

"Ha ha! Well I certainly see where Kirino gets some of her mannerisms from. You two must be good friends. It's nice to know she has a reliable person like you at her side."

"...You're not a siscon are you?"

"Like hell I am. And even if I was would I admit it? What kind of a question is that?"

"You'd be surprised at some of the guys in my class."

"Hmmm. I guess I can understand. My best friend Akagi Kohei is one of the biggest siscons that I've met. So big that he proclaims it publicly. It's kind of a handful to deal with."

"Yeah, people with crazy obsessions are a pain."

We stopped walking to nod together, perfectly in sync before we kept moving forward.

"Still, they're not always bad people."

"Yeah, Ayase-chan might be so close to Kirino-chan that people might suspect her of being a lesbian, but she's a good person."

"Ah- is that so?"

"Yeah, don't people call it 'yuri' or something nowadays? Seriously the weird words Japan comes up with."

"I could talk about how it could be worse, but that'd bore both of us, right Kanako-kun?"

"Hmph. You're too easy to get along with. I... I guess that's not so bad, though."

"Aww, is your crush solidifying?"

"L-like hell it is!"

"But you didn't deny the crush. Interesting."

"J-jerk! I've decided! I don't like you! I don't like you at all!"

"Oh?" I nudged her gently, her back against a tree trunk, my hands glued to the bark just millimeters from her arms, "Are you sure about that? Ka-na-ko-kun?"

Every syllable only gets my face closer to yours Kanako-kun and your face just gets redder.

"W-wha... what're you..."

"He he~ I win the game this time, Kanako-kun! Anymore complaints about how I refer to your name? I've decided that will be my spoils of war this round."

"Baka! What game?!"

"Don't play the game then deny its existence. My, my. Such a sore loser, Kanako-kun."

"GAAAH! YOU'RE ANNOYING! YOU'RE REALLY ANNOYING!"

"Ha ha, sorry, sorry. You're just surprisingly fun to tease Kanako-kun. Hmmm. That's not good though, I almost fell to sadism there which really isn't in my nature. I need to be more careful around you, I think. Come to think of it I've never actually played a game like that with anybody before. That was kinda fun."

"DON'T USE ME AS YOUR GUINEA PIG, DAMMIT!"

"Jeez you're loud. Fine, I'll reward you to make you be quiet."

I patted her on the head, ruffling her hair gently.

"... ... ... ... ... ... ...WAIT! I'M NOT A KID STOP TH-"

Pat. Pat. Pat.

Pat. Pat.

Pat.

"Ok, let's go. Ugh, I'm not looking forward to that test at all." I shivered.

"Ano, Kousaka-san? You walked through the whole course." one of the game moderating students told me.

"Huh?"

"You were too busy talking with Kurusu-san to notice... but you even walked back to the beginning by heading down through a different route."

"Geez. I had no idea. Ha ha! You're really easy to talk to Kanako-kun!"

Pat. Pat. Pat.

"GET YOUR HAND OFF MY HEAD!"

Note to self. Tease Kanako-kun more. But in moderation, too much and I'll probably become an uncontrollable sadist or go around flirting with every girl I meet just to get them to blush.

W-what a dangerous girl. She takes her strange version of tsundere to dangerous levels!

"Baka-aniki! First Ayase-chan, then Kanaka-chan! Stay away from my friends!"

"Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean to do anything like that originally, Kirino. Teasing her got too fun and I couldn't hold myself back."

"Onii-chan, I know what you're trying to say but it could be interpreted badly."

"Huh? What could be - ah my sentence? Well... erm... oh jeez you're right. I feel like a terrible person all of a sudden and I hadn't even done anything..."

"It's not fair that you don't like teasing me nearly as much though..."

"A-Ayase-chan! What're you saying?!"

"Ah! D-did I say that out loud?! Please erase that from your memories everyone!"

I don't think it works that way, Ayase-kohai. You really need to learn the distinction between thinking and talking to yourself.

"T-taichou... How do you even get such a perfect loli like Kurusu-san?"

"...Miura... I never did get to hurt you for your mistakes earlier." I cracked my knuckles and my neck. "Get ready to repent for your sins."

"W-what are you? Buddah? The Christ? A-Akagi-kun! SAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

End

Yahoo! Ch 11 COMPLETO! Lols

Well I hope that this chapter brought lots of laughs and was interesting enough. Things will really begin to pick up in chapter twelve unless I have some bout of inspiration that takes me on a different route. ENJOY!

KSLCross


	12. Chapter 12

AN: For those of you who haven't noticed, this fanfic is blatantly AU, so I've even gone as far as to change ages and grades to an extent. If some things happen earlier or differently, it's because of such changes. Enjoy!

This one's twice as long as a normal chappy by the way. I may have gotten a bit carried away XD

Begin!

First the light bullet proof vest. Apply carefully, yet firmly, like rubbing seasoning into a choice cut of meat. Reinforce with altered harness, titanium alloy over vital areas such as the heart, liver, kidneys. A pinch of salt sprinkled with care, a touch of pepper for hope. The uniform over that, check the outfit carefully one last time, looking for any neglected wear and tear. Inspect the pan, note scratches and warping of the metal and teflon.

Arm self: signature pistol, four knives hidden within boots, wakizashi hidden in back of coat in modified belt loop, five magazines of 9mm ammo hidden on person (each holds seventeen rounds - modified clips), grappling hook projectile system locked and secured in the left arm sleeve, harness set in place, knife projectile system secured armed in right arm sleeve, two frag grenades on bandoleer, two flashbangs and two smoke bombs secured to hidden rear belt, one tear gas grenade hidden as a canteen of water secured on outer thigh, equip titanium alloy gauntlets for CQC. Apply heat, ready oil, and put on apron.

Healthy serving of a well prepared midnight snack: preparation complete.

We snuck through the forest, using the grappling system to go from tree to tree to avoid rustling up bushes with a careful lead by Midnight and I. Otaku was located on a overlooking cliff with a night-vision scope attached to his silenced sniper-rifle, a M107, the Dragunov ignored due to Otaku's lack of a night-time scope attachment for it.

"...Sixteen guards, three cultivators, no innocents or civilians spotted. Do you see the same, Ace?"

"Yeah. Watch out Black, they're carrying surprisingly heavy ordinance like we were expecting."

"We'll have to take out that truck with the turret mount first before it becomes a problem."

"Four vehicles in all, Black-taichou, including the scary truck."

I looked over to Midnight and nodded.

"You slash the tires. Don't get caught. One of each is fine if it comes to that. We just need to make a getaway difficult."

"Hai, Black-taichou."

I leaned to the right, peering through branches, careful not to cause any noise by sudden movements.

"Their guns don't have silencers, make sure to have yours on beforehand, Midnight. Ace, your custom SMG has the silencer built in, right?"

"Yup, this KRISS V is a really sweet piece of hardware."

"Don't get all gun fanatically on me now or I'll give you Otaku's uniform. Stay on task. We take out anybody with guns first. Most of these guys aren't armed beyond knives. Ok, switch to radio number 103.1 - it has no stations on it in this area."

"Hai, Black-taichou." came in three voices at once.

We moved like shadows.

There were a few shacks nearby small fields of cannabis growing in the local soil, all the nutrients and water needed as well as proper temperature being handled by makeshift equipment and powered by a car engine with a muffler attached to reduces the sounds to a low hum.

One of the shacks had a rope ladder leading up to a treehouse, surprisingly childish, yet effective, just barely hidden by branches. One shot of the grappling hook was all that was needed to climb up. There were three people that had not been expected in the original sixteen count.

My right arm lashed out from outside the doorway, extending in.

Two thrown knives and the third launched from the projectile launcher.

Wiping them clean I resheathed them and took a small look around as I set the knife projectile back into its firing slot.

"Alright. Otaku, get ready to shoot the engine's gas tank on my count, over."

"Ready when you are, over."

"Midnight, how're the cars, over?"

"They're taken care of, but theres a problem. They have three armored buggies with solid rubber wheels."

I dropped a thin steel cable down from my position in the treehouse, a loop at the end, picking up an unsuspecting patrolman by the neck, cutting off his air supply. He struggled as I pulled him upwards, but fell unconscious soon enough. A swipe of my hand and his sleep became eternal.

Then there was gunfire.

"Shit! All Phantoms report!"

"Ace in! It's an ambush! They were ready for us - the informant was compromised!"

"Midnight in! There's an abandoned underground bunker a group was hiding in. I was hit but I'm fine, stopped by the vest, no blood, injuries, or equipment failures to report!"

"Otaku in! They haven't noticed me, but theres a group to the east!" A loud boom was heard as five people came out of the underbrush screaming and on fire. "One had a flamer, he's been taken care of. Watch out for any other groups that might be like them."

"Kuh! Lobbing incendiary grenade at the cannabis, let's pray it doesn't spread!" I called out as I chucked a red canister into the field of drug plants. "Midnight, toss all the frags you've got at the armored buggies, roll them under! Ace, put on your heat-vision goggles, smoke them out and suppressive fire. I'll help out! Otaku, remotely detonate the fireworks!"

I leapt from the treehouse, drawing the wakizashi and falling on an armed thug, stabbing the blade deep into his back, piercing the right lung. Picking up his AK I turned around, firing on two who had turned to flee.

Smoke crawled in from the trees on my left and I fired upon the people who came out coughing and confused.

"Ace, how's it looking in there?"

"All but one!' I heard a scream as the sound of a knife rending flesh was audible, "Got him."

"Midnight in! Bad news Black-taichou! Two of the buggies are operational and a group took off in one of them!"

"Otaku! Can you pick them off at all?"

"Negative. Both out of my killzone and moving too fast for me to reposition. They're headed in direction of the school camp! I repeat bogeys headed to school camp!"

"Shit! Otaku! Head back on the motorbike we pulled from the forest ranger we knocked unconscious, leave him with a flare gun and loosen the knots. Ace, Midnight, on me! We have to chase them down before they have the chance to grab hostages!" I turned to pull the wakizashi from the corpse next to be before cutting through the soft cartilage of a thug that tried to sneak up on me. "Scramble! Let's go, I want that buggy downed yesterday."

The armored buggy roared into life as we chased tracks. There were no real roads going anywhere through this part of the forest and we held for dear life as Ace weaved and bobbed between trees, following tracks the best we could.

"Ace-baka! Can't you drive any smoother?!"

"Urasai! Why don't you drive then, Midnight? The guy we're chasing is crazy skilled or crazy lucky!"

I saw a glimpse of the target and I took aim, steadying my arm against the metal frame up top.

I fired, missing but clipping one of the passengers in the shoulder, making him lose one of two guns on the persons on the buggy.

The other gunman cried out in alarm and fired back.

"Shit!" I cried out as the unarmed thug in the passenger seat pulled a gun out of the glove compartment and started to fire back as well. "I missed the driver. They have no aim though. Keep driving!"

"Gotcha!" Ace called out as he passed his SMG over to Midnight, "Use all the ammo if you have to! We can't let these guys get involved with the school trip!"

"Otaku! How close are you to the camp?"

"Almost there, Black-taichou! What's the plan? Both buggies aren't too far behind me!"

"We have to stop them now! Can't you use the grenade launcher?"

"Not moving like this with all those trees!"

We were too late.

We burst into a clearing, there were tents to one side and a large lodge to the other meant for teachers, storing items, and serving the crappy cafeteria food.

"All Phantoms stop them!"

"HAI!"

Two knives flew in the night air, one taking a thug by his shoulder, the other into fleshy thigh, just above the knee.

I emptied my clip as Midnight downed her foe with her blades, but the remaining three took cover behind their now immobile buggy which had flipped over upon entering the clearing. I dashed forward while reloading as they took potshots from behind the buggy as Ace provided cover fire with the SMG he had gotten back from Midnight and reloaded. I jumped over the vehicle, pistol whipping one and firing crippling shots into another.

Wait.

Out of four there are two here, and one behind, downed by Midnight.

"Where did the fourth go?!"

"Sir! He's in the campsite! I couldn't fire without chancing a hit on civilians. I'm sorry."

"Its alright Otaku. It's not your fault. Our job just got really complicated."

We rushed towards the tents to find the last thug, the one I had clipped in the shoulder during the buggy-chase, pulling around a girl, holding a pistol to her head.

Kirino.

"Midnight!" the girl was already holding three knives in her hand, ready to pounce, a pistol in the other, "We can't make rash moves. Stand down."

"T-that's right now isn't it?!" the thug grinned nastily. He was bleeding from the mouth, probably knocked a tooth or two loose from his buggy overturning if his busted lip was any indication. "I got me a hostage! You Phantoms won't hurt me now!"

"Let go of the girl, scumbag, and I promise it won't hurt too badly."

"Fuck you, Black Phantom. You've given the Owari Organization enough trouble. If I take your head to my superiors, then I'll be set for life! Don't move or the girl gets it!"

"LET GO OF ME YOU STUPID, SMELLY, IDIOT!" Kirino yelled out, struggling in his grip.

"Otaku?" I whispered into the radio.

"Otaku here. Should I take the shot?"

"...Dammit... You'd scar her for life... Don't fire unless absolutely necessary. Keep your scope on this bastard. Don't fire unless I say so. I have an idea."

Shit.

Shit shit shit shit! Anybody else and I'd have let Miura take that shot. Why did this useless thug have to grab my imouto?

My plan was suicide.

I stepped forward and he pressed the barrel of the pistol harder into Kirino's forehead before pointing it at me.

"H-hey! Don't move you!"

My heart beat heavily. At that moment, the fleeing students, the building crowd, the sound of sirens in the distance... it all faded away. All I could perceive, feel, acknowledge was me, Kirino, the thug, and Otaku/Miura's gun in the distance.

"You want my head, right? I'd keep that gun pointed at me if I were you. You hurt her, pluck even a hair from her head, and you'll wish you had died in the raid we staged on your cannabis operation."

"Sh-shut up! Get back!"

"What? I can't hear you. You said you wanted my head right? So I'm calling for a hostage exchange. I'll let you kill me, then you let her go. Of course, you'll die after you shoot me, that's an inevitability."

"You're crazy! Get back!"

"Yeah, keep that gun pointed at me, the girl's not a threat."

"C-crazy bastard! Fine then!" he fired.

I was three feet from him, so close.

It pierced through the folds of the tricorner hat of my uniform as I slumped back into the ground, a loud ringing in my head. Kirino screamed, although it paled against the ringing that shot through my skull, before breaking free and running forward at me, kneeling at my side to see if I was really dead.

I flicked my pistol into my grip, grabbed Kirino and pulled her close so that she couldn't see me fire a shot from my pistol, the bullet entering the jelly of the thug's eye and exiting through the back of his skull.

"My hat's bullet-proofed. Are you alright, miss?"

If he had shot me in the mask or goggles I would have died.

Kirino could only nod in shock as I gently let her go and had Midnight check over her for injuries. I picked up my at and dusted it off, observing the hole it had made in the fabric and the dent it caused in the metal plate of the hat itself.

I shoved it back on my head, ignoring the bruise forming on my scalp.

"Normally we'd thoroughly make sure everything was alright before leaving, but the cops are almost here and we won't be of much help to the citizens of Japan in a jail cell. Phantoms! We're leaving!"

"Hai, taichou!"

We had left duffle bags to hide our clothing in nearby, so getting back into our civilian attire was easy enough. I ran as fast as I could to Kirino's side.

"Kirino! Are you ok?! Are you hurt?!"

"N-no, I'm alright. What happened to the Phantoms?"

"They booked it. Are you sure you're alright?"

"I... I'm fine."

Ayase-kohai leapt and hugged Kirino, crying.

"Kirino-chan! I was so scared for you!"

I felt my heart drop into my stomach. It must have been really stressful to see Kirino in that situation, of all people, not to mention the stunt I had to pull to get her to safety.

There was a scream as one of the thugs we had been sure we knocked out got back to his feet and fired into the air.

I immediately pushed Kirino and Ayase down onto the ground before rolling on the ground to the gun dropped by the thug I killed moments prior.

I dropped to a knee and fired three times in quick succession.

Kneecap, elbow, wrist. All on the right side.

He fell the the ground screaming as I approached him cautiously. He scrambled for his firearm using his other arm, but I shot him through his hand, a hole forming like a stigmata. I kicked the gun away.

"Don't move."

Damn these people. Getting innocents wrapped up in their business? Attacking middle schoolers and high schoolers? The nerve of these scum, no these lower-than-trash people.

"You brat! I'll kill you!"

I grimaced before I kicked him firmly in the temple, knocking him out.

"Somebody bring medical supplies or he'll bleed out!"

"Let him die!" somebody called out from the crowd.

"Yeah! They're the ones that attacked us!" another followed.

People started clamoring and I fired a shot in the the air, stunning them all in silence, nipping the riot in the bud.

"I shot him so he couldn't shoot us! I didn't shoot him so that I would kill him! We're students! We are not murderers! I didn't protect you all just so that you could kill him! Get me a first aid kit now! Kohei, help me put pressure on his wounds! Miura! Go get me the first aid kit and sewing kit from my backpack! He's gonna need stitching to live!"

In minutes I was at work disinfecting the sewing needle and suturing the thug's wounds and bandaging them with plenty of gauze. I didn't have to worry about bullet removal as they had all gone straight through his body, but he was losing a lot of blood.

Before long the police had arrived with ambulances to take the wounded to the hospital. Luckily the worst injury a student received was a mild concussion from being struck with a pistol as the bastard who took Kirino hostage tried to escape.

What was not expected was how Kousaka Daisuke to appear with the policemen.

Apparently the old man had taken a paid vacation day that he had never used to be close by in case of any sort of scenario in which case some jerk-ass high schooler or the like might try to put his hands on Kirino, but came with the local policemen due to his status as a legendary cop.

He seemed really mad at how Phantom got away before he could arrive on the scene, however.

"Excuse me?" a man asked, tapping on my shoulder, "We'd like to ask you some questions. I'm Officer Yamamoto. You're the one that took down the last gunman, yes? And saved his life by the looks of it."

"Ah, yes. Is there anything I can help you with officer?"

"No, no. We'd like to thank you for your quick actions. However, we'd also like for you to see a psychiatrist, seeing as how you must have gone through a lot today."

A heavy hand found itself on my shoulder.

"He'll be fine. He's my son."

Like hell I am.

"Kousaka-sama! Of course! Please! Don't let me keep you!"

Kissass.

"...Thank you for looking after Kirino."

"She's my sister. What did you expect? I'd have saved her from the one who took her hostage too if Black Phantom hadn't gotten to it first." I brushed his hand off my shoulder and turned to face him. "But really, you have a surprisingly strong daughter complex."

"Mmm." He glared at me. "In which direction did they leave?"

Ah getting to the point now are we. Really one dimensional aren't you, Daisuke.

"North. They were using those strange grappling hooks of theirs."

Daisuke tsk-ed and walked off to check with the medic looking over Kirino, making sure she was alright, much to her chagrin. As he left, Kohei walked up to me before sitting down, handing me a damp towel.

I thanked him as I wiped the blood from my hands and forearms.

"Man... that was close, huh?" he said, as vaguely as possible.

"Yeah. That was dangerous. Thanks for the help."

"No problem. I'm not looking forward to being you though."

"Aside from Daisuke keeping closer tabs on me?"

"People got recordings of both what Black Phantom did and what you did."

...Not good.

"Both you and the Phantom are gonna have a lot of eyes on you, especially after a stunt that public, you know. Kiss normality goodbye."

I punched him in the shoulder and sighed.

"This is not my night, is it?"

"Gah! I'm jealous! If only Sena-chan had seen me be all cool and protect her... he he he..."

"Hey officers! You should arrest the siscon next to me! Incest is against the law!"

"Gah! He's joking! Joking!"

I laughed and got up before walking back to the rest of camp where all the students were, ignoring all the whispers and squeals sent in my direction. This year... it's going to be more bothersome than the last, isn't it...

"K-Kyousuke-aniki."

"Hmm? Ah, you feeling ok? That bastard didn't try to touch you anywhere funny, did he?"

"No! I... I just wanted to say thanks. When that guy got up you saved Ayase-chan and me... so thanks."

"This isn't like you at all. Are you positive you're not-"

"Baka-aniki!"

"Ok, ok, sorry. It's just... been a long night I guess. For everyone. It's not the right time to be cracking jokes, I know. My bad."

And so the beginning of school trip ended somewhat sorely.

The school had been bombarded by worried parents but certain videos made both students and their parents want to enroll the students at our school. All thanks to one of two videos that found themselves online and went viral in mere minutes.

One was of Black Phantom, heroically offering his own life to save that of an innocent bystander who also happened to be the beautiful Kousaka Kirino, a popular third year middle schooler who was renowned in both the athletic world and the fashion one. Good press for Phantom is hard to come by, so I didn't really mind this so much, even with the unnecessary attention.

The other, however, was more problematic.

This one starred a young second-year high schooler named Kousaka Kyousuke, older brother of Kirino. Who, the moment another foe rose up, selflessly tackled his younger sister and her best friend out of the way of gunfire, the bullets tearing through the back of his shirt (which I had not noticed until the morning after) and grazing dangerously near his flesh. An internationally known martial-artist of a high degree, not belonging to any dojo or specific style, picking up a pistol and crippling his foe in a brutal, yet non-fatal manner.

After the foe had fallen, he even saved the man's life by tending to his wounds and stopping his fellow classmates from falling into a riot, inducing chaos and anarchy, but rather restored order with the declaration that he attacked only to protect those around him.

Within a day's time, it both videos which had been presented together, had over ten million hits and subtitled versions had spread to four countries, including America.

"...I didn't shoot at him so that I would kill him!..." a smartphone called out in my voice. "...We are not murderers! I didn't protect you all just so that you could kill him!..."

I banged my head into the desk in front of me.

"Kami, come down and just kill me now..."

"You should be proud Kyou-chan. You're a hero, you know."

Some jealous whispers shot through the room.

"I just want to be normal..."

"Ah come on, Kyousuke! Live a little! You got three confessions and four bentos from cute girls today alone! And we're haven't even started first period! I'm so jealous of you right now!"

"...You're really simple minded aren't you."

"Shut up! I don't want to hear that from somebody who's gotten love letters in his locker every day since the first year of middle school!"

I sighed before handing Kohei two of the bentos.

"Here."

"Whoooa! You're the best Kyou-chan!"

"Ugh, it sounds gross when you say it Aka-baka."

Kohei glared at me before opening a bento and digging into it.

"Whatever. How do you put up with this guy, Manami? You should just confess already."

"Hah? Confess what?"

"N-n-nothing Kyou-chan!"

A group of girls suddenly appeared before shoving Kohei's face into the bento and tying him up before pulling him away.

"You idiot don't tip Kousaka-kun off!"

"Give us chances too, Aka-baka!"

"Let's throw him off the school roof!"

"WHAT?! I'll die! I take back what I said! Please dooooooooon't!"

"Don't they say that idiots don't die?" I called out grinning as the group dragged him off.

"IT'S IDIOTS DON'T CATCH COLDS! SAVE ME KYOUSUKE-TEME!"

"Do you hear something Manami?"

"Ah, nothing at all, Kyou-chan."

"KYOUSUKE! MANAMI! YOU TRAITOOOOOOOOOOOOOORS!"

School itself was the same as always, if not slightly more difficult, than it did first year. Still it was still in the first week of school so it wasn't such a big deal in the end. Eventually it was that time of day that all students appreciate most.

Lunch time.

However, today was also the day when lunch was extended for an extra two hour's length and allowed clubs to go about looking for groups of people to join them. Which would have been just fine with me except...

"YAHOOO! JOIN THE GAME RESEARCH SOCIETY! COME MEET THE ILLUSTRIOUS SUPERMAN KYOUSUKE IN PERSON! BWAH HA HA HA HA!"

"Miura... how many more reasons must I have to kill you?..."

"Gomen, Kyousuke-sempai. Miura-sempai's just a little... well, you know..." Kaede Makabe, the vice-president of the club apologized as Miura laughed loudly to the side.

Kaede is really a good guy, very gentle and kindly looking and a lot of the upperclassmen girls seem to think of him like a cute puppy, cat, or some other such pet. I don't know him well enough to call him Makabe yet though. Still, he's a cool enough guy. He's just one of those friends you think would be your little brother if you had one.

I sighed.

"I know. The only problem is that I promised help do demonstrations at the archery, kendo, boxing, judo, tennis, basketball, soccer, American football, and even the home economics club as well as the Sewing Society."

"Maaah! You sure are popular senpai!"

"You're in the same grade as me, you know Kaede-san."

"Eh?! Sorry, it's just... you have this air of maturity Kyousuke-san."

I chuckled as I ruffled his hair in a brotherly manner.

"Whatever you say, Kaede-san. I have to go now, tell Miura I've left when he breaks out of his funk."

"Hai, Kyousuke-san."

What I didn't know was that BL ideas were shooting through girls heads as I did that. Something about a Sempai-Kohai Seme-Uke thing that I REALLY don't care or what to know about.

It was then that I bumped into somebody that I knew very well.

"Oh, I'm really sorry about that. Here, let me help you pick your stuff up- huh? Kuroneko-kun?"

That was the first time I had ever seen Kuroneko out of her gothic lolita dress since the beach, and the only time dressed in anything normal. It was refreshing and, dare I say it, cute.

"I almost didn't recognize you. Are you ok?" I asked brushing some dust off her shoulder."

"I'm quite fine, thank you Kyousuke-danna."

"Ha ha, we're in public you know, you don't have to call me that. So you're a student of this school, huh? I've never seen you here before so I'm guessing you're a first year. I know Kirino said you lived close, but I'd have never guessed we'd go to the same school."

"I suppose you and I are put into the same situation then, Kyousuke-danna. We truly are fellow denizens of darkness after all."

"How about I show you around then as an apology. You might even find a club you like."

"Ah... I've got enough on my plate at the moment, Kyousuke-danna, thank you though."

"Sempai."

"Hm?"

"We're at school right? Just call me sempai while we're here."

"Ah, so you have that kind of preference, eh? I thought you'd prefer it if I called you something like 'nii-chan'."

I laughed as I pulled her closer to me, grabbing her by the shoulders with my right arm.

"Hey, I'm not a first year anymore, let me relish in that realization, eh?"

"A-as you wish, Kyousuke-sempai."

"It seems like just yesterday when Ayase-kohai used to call me sempai too. Suddenly hearing it again makes me find that I've actually missed it more than I thought I would. Well, let's go, Kuroneko-kohai. Ah, that reminds me, what's your real name? You've never told me it before."

"Gokou, Gokou Ruri."

"Ok, Ruri-kohai. Hm. Has a nice ring to it. Well I'm helping with a bunch of club demonstrations as favors for something, so I'll be going around mostly the physical activities clubs, but we're stopping by the home ec club and the sewing society near the end. I think that last one might be fun for you, eh?"

Once we both learned, or more like remembered, how to ignore the crowd of people following us and whispering, it was like Summer Comiket all over again. I normally have problems showing off and falling to the inevitability of my abnormality, but it was fun to let loose for once. Although I suppose four to one kendo sparring and winning might have been a bit too flashy without wearing the sparring armor. I suppose even though we aren't genetically related, Kirino and I are really very much the same in our athletic talents and ability.

Eventually we made it to the Home Economics classroom/clubroom, the group following me had the numbers dwindling before, but suddenly had a huge influx of females upon our approach to this room.

"Hello everyone! We're the Home Economics Club and we're having a special guest appearance from Kousaka-kun! Please greet him kindly!" the club president, Manami (surprising, no?) called out, causing a bit of a commotion amongst club members and first years alike. "He'll be demonstrating how to make some delicious brownies!"

"You bake, Kyousuke-sempai?"

"Ah, it's a bit of a hobby, Ruri-kohai. I find baking sweets to be pretty relaxing."

"Interesting. You're truly an interesting Beast, Kyousuke-sempai."

"Ha ha. You use that compliment so often it's almost a statement now kohai."

I turned to the audience, a standard blue apron on and a smile on my face.

"Baking isn't really hard as long as you abide by simple rules and remember to check the time. When you make brownies, it is the same as when you make something simpler, such as bread. What I like to do personally is to break some solid dark chocolate and milk chocolate into pieces of various sizes, none of them too large. I personally prefer a three dark for one milk chocolate ratio as I personally prefer dark chocolate over milk.

You also need baking chocolate separate from the chocolate pieces. Shaving it or putting it through a food processor then grinding the chocolate is the easiest to turn it into powder, but you do have to make sure the processor is cleaned well after. An easier alternative is a decent cocoa powder,

Then its a matter of mixing it all the chocolate, powder and chunk, with flour, some salt, and just a little sugar. Oil, water, and eggs, the wet should be mixed with the dry afterwards. Preparing the baking pan comes after. Nowadays we have the convenience of simply being able to spray the pan with a butter spray is possible and it works just fine. I find giving it a tad more than necessary is best.

Then you pop it in the oven at the predetermined temperature (it should be preheated first of course) for anywhere from ten minutes to a half hour depending on the planned serving amount. Of course a huge pan would take a lot longer and be much more difficult to bake with, as the middle doesn't easily bake thoroughly before the outsides burn. It helps to check how well it is cooked in the middle by poking it all the way through with a chopstick, preferably a thin one. If it comes out without any brownie sticking to it then it's perfectly baked.

Then let cool and serve."

"Kyou-chan came in early this morning and made a few batches. I had lock it away because my own club members kept trying to eat it all. While this batch is baking, why don't you all try a small square?"

Some people asked me why I wasn't born a woman.

Others asked for the recipe, some were bold enough to try for 'private lessons' but scared away by Kuroneko-kun's fierce eyes.

Good job kohai.

Still the general consensus was that the next time the school had a festival, my brownies should be part of something, which wasn't totally bad of an idea.

I picked up a few things from hanging around Manami's family's confectionary shop when I was younger, eh? Although my baked goods have slowly but surely ascended above theirs in terms of flavor, texture, and quality. Only because I'm surprisingly good at baking! Their goods are pretty amazing too!

"Hey Manami. You mind saving this batch? I'd like to take it home. Kirino and her friends from school are coming over and I don't think Kirino had ever even tried anything I've made before since third year in elementary school when I packed her a bento for kindergarten cuz she was crying."

"Ah no problem Kyou-chan!"

"Kousaka-san! Can we have more of your brownies?" a member of the club asked.

"Ah, if there's any left in the sample tin, I suppose. If you were referring to the currently baking batch though I'm afraid I can't comply. You're welcome a piece though, Manami."

"Yay! Thank you Kyou-chan!"

"No fair Manami-chan! Keeping Kousaka-san's brownies to yourself!"

"Yeah! Share with us!"

I laughed nervously before sneaking out, pulling Kuroneko-kun with me.

"The people at this school have way too much energy, don't they Ruri-kohai? Sorry I pulled you with me through everything, but I hope the Home Ec and Sewing club made it worth it."

"It wasn't too bad I suppose. Although it would have been nice to have had some of your brownies at the end, sempai."

"Huh? You didn't get any? I'll give you some to take home when school is over then. I'll drop by your homeroom. You said you were in 1-C right?"

"T-that's... you don't have to go through that kind of trouble..."

"It's fine. I want to. You're my friend, right?"

She smiled at me and I couldn't help but blush just a little. Kuroneko looks surprisingly cute in the school uniform. Not that she isn't cute normally, but exceptionally so, I felt.

"Mmmm." I stretched then relaxed, sighing. "Well, I should head back to the Game Research Club. My friend Miura, if you could call him my friend, made a game that you might like. It's one of those astro-shooter types. It's pretty hard for most people, but the shot patterns are surprisingly one-dimensional, even for an astro-shooter game. Still, it might be a fun challenge for you."

But what I didn't expect was...

"K-kuh... You demolished it..."

"K-Kousaka-sempai. The game can barely even compute her score... Where did you find her?"

"A game of this level is insulting to my superior eyes that transcend beyond that of mortal comprehension. To be frank, it was a thoroughly terrible game from beginning to end. You were right about the attack patterns Kyousuke-sempai, but calling it one-dimentional was really too nice, that's bias toward your friend, as an artist and fellow dark creature you should remember not to fall to such foibles. Please tell the creator that he should just give up programming and all dreams he had for this industry and to just go and die."

That's pretty harsh, even for you, Kuroneko-kun...

Still, it's nice that she joined the club. Kami knows that the club could use people that actually cared about the club itself and wasn't trying to get me to join a different club or just trying to get me to talk to them.

I parted with Kuroneko-kun after walking most of the way home, a few still warm brownies wrapped in a handkerchief that I carry around in case of emergencies requiring chivalrous or some other such nonsense.

I arrived home to find Kirino, Ayase-kohai, and Kanako-kun watching a teen girl's TV show about the latest celebrity gossip, popular news, styles, etc.

"I'm home."

"Welcome home, onii-chan!" Ayase-kohai called out happily.

Kirino 'hmph'-ed and kept watching the show, only greeting me with a half-hearted "Ok."

"Hi, surprisingly bland and super annoying onii-san."

"Th-that's quite the greeting Kanako-kun."

"Don't call me 'kun' dammit!"

"Don't say that as you blush then and I'll think about it."

I grabbed a platter and pulled a small plastic container out of a large stiff paper bag that I had to carry home with me. Three tall glasses of milk were filled high with low-fat milk.

He he.

I can hear the three of you sniffing in the air.

I, master baker Kyousuke-sama, will show you the true delight and flavor of chocolate! Bwah ha ha ha ha!

"N-ne, aniki... Wh-what's that I smell over there?"

I grinned evilly before turning on the voice recorder on my cell phone, putting it in my breast-pocket.

"Huh? I thought you were ignoring me all of a sudden." I gave her a cheshire grin, "And to think I was thinking about sharing something a-ma-zing~"

"What about me, Kyousuke onii-chan?"

"Ah, you welcomed me in my own home like you were family, so you'll get some, don't you worry."

"W-what is that anyways?"

"That scent you're smelling wafting in the air? Kanako-kun? Do you really want to know what that source of angelic chocolate scent is? Then address me as 'onii-sama' as you ask to know what this amazing treat is."

"L-like hell I will!"

"Ah, such a shame. Oi, Ayase-kohai, come over here and see what I'm hiding behind my back."

"Hai!"

"Traitor!" two voices cried out as one.

Ayase-kohai is a bit of a chocolate nut, just like Kirino, and Kanako-kun too I was guessing and couldn't help but drool slightly.

I wiped a bit from her lips, making her blush in surprise.

"Now, now. No need to drool, Ayase-kohai."

"B-but... that looks so amazing~ C-can I really have some, onii-chan?"

"S-stop teasing us and tell us what it is dammit!"

"Huh? Are you talking to me now imouto-chan? Ask me nicely, 'What is that delicious treat you're hiding from me nii-chama?'~"

BWAH HA HA HA!

"Guh... Grrrr... I can't take it anymore! It smells so good. Onii-sama! I wanna know what you're hiding from us!"

"Oh, of course you can, Kanako-kun. You can come over here and look too, but don't touch yet. Imouto-chan's still holding brave over there."

This is revenge! Revenge for all the eroge you made me play!

1. Get revenge.

2. Get revenge.

3. Get revenge.

Like there was ever even another option!

"I'll make you pay for this! W-what is that delicious treat you're h-hiding f-from me n-n-NII-CHAMA?!"

W-wow... I wasn't sure if she'd actually... just... wow... she even had to yell it out to get it out of her throat...

"Well I've had my fun I guess."

I picked up the plastic pan with the plate of brownies and the three cups of milk before walking in the living room, Ayase-kohai and Kanako-kun following the scent of chocolate.

"I was planning on serving this right off the bat, but two of you were so rude that I couldn't help tease you all. Although I suppose I'd have teased Kanako-kun anyways... Ah, well. Enjoy."

Three hands leapt, grabbing a square of brownie before semi-dainty bites were taken out.

"MMMMMMM! SO GOOOOOOOOD!" they cried out in unison.

A shiver shot down my spine.

The way they leaned their heads back, the sudden arching of the back and the soft 'ahn~' at the end of the bite before their synchronized cry was borderline... no... it was definitely sexual... come to think of it... all the girls at school had the exact same reaction!

D-dangerous. This scenario is dangerous!

I should go to my room... but...

The way they bit the brownies, rolled the chocolate in their mouths, the outlines of their tongues seen twirling in their cheeks, the way they greedily gulped down milk, the stray droplet crawling down slowly from the dainty chins to their delicate, white, supple necks...

I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!

Oh no. I can't get up...

I have my bag on my lap right now, but I definitely have the male conundrum, an unfortunate portrubium. A protrusion of massive scale!

Even with my revenge, your eroge still attack me with vicious eroticism! Damn you Kirino!

Dammit! My libido was never a problem before you!

I'll make you pay one day! Some day soon!

...Calm down. This is because Kanako-kun's nearby and her attitude that's surprisingly well meshed with mine is here and her aura is calling out for me to tease her relentlessly and my inner sadism is trying to find life! My libido was never a problem before this, dammit!

"Swo gwooooooood." Kirino crooned as she enjoyed another bite. "Ish soooooo gwood ni-chwamaaaa~"

Who are you and what have you done with Kirino?!

Where have to abducted my rude tsundere without much dere sister to?!

Well t-to be honest this isn't so bad- gah! NONONONO! She's my sister! She's your little imouto, Kyousuke! Get a hold of yourself!

"Mmmmm~ I really reeeeeeally need to find the shop that sells this onii-chan~ It's so goooooood!"

C-crap. My sempai urges are calling for me to tell her that I'm the one that made them! That might not be good! In their chocolate induced state and their suddenly incredible level of cuteness I might do something that I regret!

Steel yourself Kyousuke!

"Choco-choco-chocolate~" Kanako-kun finished her second square and drank the last remains of her milk, tipping the cup and sticking a small, cute, deliciously strawberry red tongue out to collect the last drop.

"Nii-chama! There's no more!" Kirino whined as she pulled at my right sleeve, before pulling my arm to her, my arm sinking into her budding breasts.

NONONONONONONONONO!

Kanako-kun hopped to my left before doing the same.

Watch it Kanako-kun! You're rubbing something you shouldn't on the back of my hand!

"I want mo~re onii-sama~"

No... Ayase-kohai... Don't go onto my lap! I'll be branded a pervert for the rest of my days! I'M BEGGING YOU KOHAIIIIIIII!

"O-nii-chan~"

"I made them..."

"Huh?!" they all cried out in shock.

YES THAT KNOCKED THEM OUT OF IT!

"Ne, ne. So you can make more?!" Kirino shook my arm excitedly.

They're shaking! Stop shaking them! I can't think! You're my sister! Stop!

"Please make more! Make more right now!"

Kanako-kun... it's getting moist! Please notice what you're doing and stop! I won't be able to hold myself back much longer!

"Onii-chan." Ayase sat on my lap, knocking my bag on the ground. She looked at me with half-lidded eyes that looked like they were lust filled. "Please make some more for me."

Don't scoot forward or my thing will touch your thing! Please don't!

Then the sound of the front door echoed past the sounds of the the television, seeming to knock everybody out of their chocolate induced haze. Kanako-kun rushed to the armchair she was on moments ago and Ayase sat to my left as I picked up my bag and put it on my lap again as nonchalantly as possible. Kirino scooted further away from me blushing madly.

As Kanako-kun sat down it seemed that she noticed the sudden moistness between her legs as she clenched them so hard I thought I heard her kneecaps grate together.

"I'm home!"

"Welcome home, mom!"

Thank you for saving me!

End

BWAH HA HA HA HA! AWAKEN! ERO-KYOUSUKE! lols

To be honest a large part of me wanted to just make a lemon right here, but I guess I could have one up if enough people call for one related to this scenario. Regardless, this is a more than enjoyable chappie. I hope you all enjoyed it! I also apologize if I made the beginning a bit awkward. I did my best not to, but just in case I added a little fanservice at the end. If that doesn't make up for any awkwardness I don't know what else will.

Kyousuke becomes really dangerous in Kanako's presence - just something I thought you all should know for future references.

Don't you know anybody you want to tease relentlessly to the point of ecstasy? I have that scenario with my girlfriend all the time when we're in private. It's really hard to hold back. I just kinda superimposed that on Kyousuke and Kanako I guess :P

Well as always review!

KSLCross


	13. Chapter 13

AN: So when I write anything, I let the story develop itself, all my work is purely on the spot - there is no planning at all for the immediate chapter, although I do write while thinking of long term plot which is also the only reason I ever have story progression. This also means you should not be surprised when Kyousuke loses control - especially since I upped the rating to M.

Therefore I give you this warning:

There is a lemon in this chapter. However, the writing style doesn't change at all, so even if you aren't here for the fanservice, it should be funny to see a suddenly docile Kirino, just saying.

For those of you who wish to skip, Ctrl + F the word 'Lemon', I'm not breaking the fluidity of my writing style just for convenience sake, sorry!

Begin!

"So... Everybody agree we ignore the last five minutes of our lives?" I asked after my mom left to go upstairs to take a nap.

The girls nodded in agreement, blushing furiously.

I pulled the phone out of my breast-pocket and turned off the voice recorder. It seems like a bit of a shame to delete that... maybe I should save it on my computer?

"Well that's good... crap."

"What is it now aniki-no-hentai."

That's a real nice thing to say to your brother after you clung to his arm like an overgrown koala you brat.

"I gave some to Ruri-kohai. There's no knowing what repercussions might occur for that..."

"Who is Ruri-kohai?" asked a suddenly creepily scary-sounding voice.

Urk!

"I thought I was your only kohai, onii-chan..."

D-don't approach with that demonic look on your face, Ayase-kohai! You're friends are here! Is that a shadow across your face caused by your bangs? That's impossible... the laws of physics suddenly doesn't apply to you?! What's going on?

"N-no! I didn't see it coming either! It's just Kuroneko-kun's a first year at my high school now and that technically makes her my kohai! You're my only real kohai! Kohai by circumstance.. er... doesn't... count?"

"Mmm. That makes sense I guess Kyousuke-sempai~"

Th-that didn't make sense at all Kirino, Kanako-kun, and I all thought at the same time.

I was pulling answers out of my ass.

"Wait. Kuroneko's name is Ruri? And... SHE GOES TO YOUR SCHOOL?!"

"Y-yeah, I was surprised too."

"You've been going to school for a week now and you didn't tell your own sister?!"

Kirino! You're turning on Ayase's yandere switch back on! Pay attention to the atmosphere! The atmosphere!

"It's her name! Her real name, not her handle!" Sorry, Kuroneko-kun, "Gokou Ruri."

Kirino went really quiet before looking down.

"Hey, hey. Who is this cat person you keep talking about?"

Crap. I forgot Kanako-kun was in the room.

Think fast, Kyouske, think fast.

"Ah, she's just a fan of a manga I script for. We became pretty close friends after I helped script for the last few episodes of her favorite anime, Maschera."

Kanako-kun flinched before looking away to the side.

"I-is that so?"

That was suspicious. I thought.

Very suspicious, Kirino's facial expression agreed.

Beyond suspicious, said Ayase-kohai's face.

Then my phone rang and I dug into my pockets for it.

"Moshi-moshi. Ah! Kanata-sempai! No, no I'm fine. H-hey! You're supposed to be my sempai, right? Don't try to go forcing things on me! No, you were sick last time. I'm not just gonna do your job for you, I've told you that."

A giggling response was heard through the phone and I felt a tic mark appear on my face. Picking up my bag angrily, I started to head back up to my room, completely forgetting about Kirino and her friends.

"Look, I'm not really that much of a writer. Urk! No, the fact that BL had to be involved at all is your fault, baka-sempai! Huh? Voice acting? I write scripts, I don't voice act. Huh? Why? Listen here! There is no way on the face of the planet that I'll give into your nonsensical whims! Eh? What do you mean practically like the script? WAIT! Don't send that in! Kanata-sempai! Be reasonable! B-baka! You're four years older than me!"

I snorted before laying on my bed.

"No. No. No! First off, I'm a minor. I am not uptight! A date is not an alternative for this situation. No, that does not mean I'm going to go do the voice acting for you. Dammit, just stop and liste- she hung up. THAT WITCH!"

I tossed my phone on the ground, not breaking it as Miura had gotten it bullet-proofed for me.

"I'm dead. I'm so dead. Voice acting for her anime?! She's crazy! GAH!"

I rolled on the bed angrily, holding my head between my hands.

"Ano... onii-chan, are you ok?"

"Eh?!" I looked up to find Kirino, Ayase-kohai, and Kanako-chan looking at me from the half open door, their heads stacked in reverse order like a totem pole. "Please tell me you didn't hear that."

"We heard." was the uniform response.

"Who was that anyways?" Kirino asked suspiciously.

I sighed.

"She's one of my sempai from the manga place I have to deal with because of Akagi, for the Phantom manga? She's my arch nemesis, an evil witch. She wrote Kuroneko's favorite anime, Maschera and I had to help take her place when she got sick for the last three episodes of the first season. Since then she's been bugging me to help with the show, especially now that they're going to do a season two."

Kanako-kun flinched twice and broke out in cold sweat.

"Kanako-kun... Your family name is Kurusu, right?"

"Y-yes..."

"Kanata... Kanako... you wouldn't happen to be related, would you?"

"No no no no no! Not at all! Ha ha ha..." She laughed nervously as she scooted away.

"...Lying only makes the punishment worse you know~"

"Baka-aniki! Hentai! You sound like a total pervert!"

"Oh? You want to be punished too, then, Ki-ri-no-chan?"

"Ieeeeeeeiiiii!" She shivered in alarm. "His switch has flipped! RUN! BAKA-ANIKI!"

Ayase-kohai stayed behind, only to be pulled down by Kanako-kun. It's for the best kohai. Please don't complain as you're pulled away to safety. How surprisingly unladylike of you.

I sighed again.

Somehow this woman was the one person I could not deal with.

"Bah. Whatever. I'm sure it'll blow over. I'll do my homework and work on the stupid manga scripts then. I hope that demon isn't there when I go to turn in the manuscript."

It was a pain and a chore, but I succeeded in finishing all that I had set out to do and went to bed early. I had been fairly busy the past few days and was in dire need of some rest.

The fates... are not so kind.

"...Kirino... stop trying to wake me up at two in the morning."

"Then let go of me baka! Hentai! Hormonal dog!"

Kirino's arms were extended above her head and pulled back to the point they almost brushed my ears. My left arm had them pulled back and secured so that she could not attack, my right arm held her to me right below her breasts and I could feel the bottom lining of the front of her bra with my forearm. My legs were wrapped around hers to prevent any kicking.

"You have got to stop setting off my reflexes baka-imouto."

I shook my head and let her go, only for her to catch me with a surprise kick to the leg.

"Hah! I finally got you!"

"Yeah, yeah." I grit my teeth. Even though she doesn't know how to kick properly, track has really done wonders for her leg strength. "What did you wake me up for this time, baka-imouto?"

"L-life counseling."

Should have seen that coming.

"Fine. Your room?"

She nodded and so I followed her into her room. I didn't notice until now that I'm actually looking around, but isn't her room bigger than mine? Considerably so. Its just that she has a bigger bed, wardrobe, bookshelf, and so much more things around everywhere so that I just assumed that they were the same sizes. Interesting.

"What're you looking around like an idiot for? Baka."

Even with all that I've done for her, she really knows when to act like a textbook definition of a brat...

"Please tell me I didn't wake up at 2 in the morning just to hear you make fun of me."

"Baka! It's not that I... uhm... thank you."

"Huh?" did I really hear my imouto thank me? Is this the end of the modern world? Are the horsemen of the apocalypse coming down with God's bronze heel?

"D-don't look so surprised Kyou-baka! It's only because you saved Ayase and my life at the trip! I'm obligated to, not because I actually am! No... I mean..."

Textbook definitions, huh? This time a tsundere? Then again you were always a tsundere...

"It's fine. I'm your older brother, aren't I? It's my job." then I grinned, "Besides, how many times do I hear my prideful little sister say thank you? It's surprisingly cute."

"Baka!" she blushed as she threw pillows at me. "Be quiet!"

"Ok, ok! Sheesh, calm down you tsundere."

"Who're you calling a tsundere!"

"Where are you getting all these pillows from?!"

"I-! I don't know actually..."

I sighed.

"This is getting us nowhere. What did you call me in here for?"

"I had a few questions about Phantom."

That I did NOT see coming. Normally her life counselling is about her otaku life problems and when her otaku life and regular life collide, causing friction. Or when she wants me to play eroges.

"You're eyes got suddenly judgemental."

"Sorry, sorry. I was thinking how this isn't a normal request from you."

"Well, do you actually know anything about them?"

"...Kirino."

"Wh-what're you getting such a serious look on your face for, baka?"

"What do you think about the Phantoms?"

"...I... I think that they're good people."

"Even when dad opposes them so strongly? What would you do if you found out who one of their members were? What would you do?"

"I... I'd keep it, I think..."

"Don't think. Know."

"Wh-why are you being so serious all of a sudden?"

"Because something like this is important. The kind of world those people inhabit isn't for the faint-hearted. It's not for normal people, otaku included. These people kill, Kirino. They don't live in a world of normal people's problems. Even the things you had to go through to be where you are pales in comparison to the things that must have happened for them to be in such a position. It's better if you ask me a different sort of question for your life counselling."

"It's... it's weird when you get all serious all of a sudden. Stop trying to be so cool, baka. You obviously know something about them to be talking like this. I'm not an idiot you know."

"It's because you're not an idiot that I'm being all serious about it, Kirino."

"...I don't know what you know. But... you've helped me bit... I guess. No matter what it is, I'll keep whatever you know from dad too. I mean it's only fair right?" she turned her head before muttering to herself. "Baka... getting all serious and cool like that all of a sudden... how am I supposed to react to that?..."

I sighed. It was do or die.

1. Reveal the truth.

2. Reveal the partial truth.

3. Break the mood by doing something stupid and lying.

...Go big or go home, right?

I stood up.

"Follow me. We're going to my room."

"Eh? We just got here."

"You said you wanted to know about them, right? I'm going to tell you, but this is going to change everything. You've had your life turned upside down a few times in the last few months. Can you handle one or two more?"

"Ha! Who do you think I am?"

I smiled, a genuine smile, taking Kirino off guard.

"My one of a kind imouto." I patted her on the head, roughly messing up her hair.

Strangely, I received no complaints.

When we both arrived in my room, I pressed a part of the wooden door frame revealing a locking mechanism that Miura and I had come up with on our spare time. Of course this was installed in all the doors of us Phantom members, this was the first time I ever had to use it.

This, of course, took Kirino by surprise, although she couldn't help but to gape at it.

A few button presses and the whole room was put under a crude, but effective lockdown.

"What kind of James Bond shit is this? How did you do this to your room?"

I rolled my eyes as I pulled out the heavy foot locker from under my bed.

"Remember this, Kirino?"

"Ah, I knew that was suspicious." she cried out pointing at the locker, "What's in that?"

"I'm about to show you, but close your eyes."

Once she did so and I was sure she wouldn't open them, I input the passcode and popped it open. Pulling out the tricorner hat that had saved my life and hers I hesitated before putting it on her head.

"Huh? What're you..." she pulled off the hat and froze as she stared at it with wide eyes.

She looked at the hat, up at me, and down at the locker which was filled with two copies of the Phantom uniform, equipment, and an assortment of guns.

"How... what..."

"So... is my secret as embarrassing as yours?" I chided lightly.

"You're crazy... you're crazy! You could have died!"

"...I know."

"What... if dad had found out... dad would kill you! Under his own roof? Aniki, you're joking, right? He's been looking for you for years! For years... You've been doing this for years! You could have died!"

"You've said that twice now. I know."

"...I had a dream that something like this happened. When you... when you saved me as Phantom... when you pulled me to you... it felt familiar... I could have sworn it was you, but I thought that was just... I don't know... why would you do this? You said it yourself, you kill people... You've killed people."

"Yes."

"You could have died... for me? You idiot... what would I have done if you had died?!"

"I'm not dead, Kirino. I'm standing right in front of you. I'm not going to leave you, ok? Not again. Do you remember when you were kidnapped in elementary school? After that I swore nobody would hurt you like that ever again. Before I knew it I became the Black Phantom. But by becoming the Phantom I've saved many people, helped hundreds return to their families, prevented who knows how many from falling further down their dark paths. And most recently I was able to fulfil my original purpose. The goal I started out with."

I wiped the tears streaming down her face.

"I protected you. Something I couldn't do years ago. I know we grew distant after that. I know I neglected you, I know I ignored you. I know all this and I'm sorry. It was my fault. It was all my fault. I wasn't myself for the last few years, but I'm here now. I'm here and I accept everything that you are, no matter how strange it is and no matter how little of it I really understand. Can you do the same?"

"Baka... aniki-no-baka.." she flung herself at me and cried into my chest, dropping the hat in the process. "You... you stupid siscon..."

"Hey, that's going a bit far, isn't it?"

She pinched my back.

"Ow! Hey I apologized for dropping a mindfuck on you, right?"

"Shut up or I'll bite you next."

"Sorry."

"Would... would you have gone this far... for anybody else?"

"...The 'me' right now would say yes. Back then... the 'Kyousuke onii-chama' would probably say no."

"Baka... no matter how you look at it... the old you and the current you are the same Kyousuke again, aren't you?"

I chuckled.

"I guess I am."

Then...

"OW! You bit me!"

"Hmph!"

"What did I do?! All I did was answer your question!"

"You didn't shut up then did you!"

"How am I supposed to answer you then?! Sign language?!"

"Baka. As if I know sign language. What're you, stupid?"

This girl... this is why I don't get serious around her! Can't she stay cute for just five minutes without suddenly turning into a total bitch?!

"But... you know... you trusted me with your life, you know that right?"

"Baka. Of course I know that, Kirino."

"Then that means aniki belongs to me. Got that?"

"Where did you come to that conclusion?!"

"What I mean is... we both... opened up again. Even as gross as you've gotten, hitting on my friends and seducing them-"

Wait, what do you mean seducing them?

"-No matter what happens, we... belong to each other... ugh it feels weird saying that to a siscon like you."

This girl is really pushing all the buttons right now isn't she?

Fine then. Two can play at this.

"Coming from a brocon like you?"

"What?! I am not a -"

She froze as I tipped her head up with her chin before slowly pushing her backwards onto my bed.

"You're not a what?"

"...n-not... not a brocon..."

Crap... I'm getting an urge to tease her like I tease Kanako! But I've tripped too many flags to stop... It's the eroge! The ero- oh who am I kidding? I want to tease her, I want to tease the crap out of Kirino!

"Oh? So you're saying that the reason you like imouto eroge isn't because I've neglected you? You used to tell me 'aishiteru' everyday when we were little you know... even for a doting younger sibling, you were really clingy to the point where I was alienated by my friends you know. Of course, I didn't give a shit, but don't you find that it's too similar to the type of imouto you like preying on most in your eroges?" I asked, pinning her down to the bed by her wrists, whispering into her ear as she squirmed at my breath.

"N-no... I... I just..."

"You what? Didn't give me eroge to corrupt me? Did you know that I honestly haven't even looked a porn mag in my life? Yet you made, no, forced your poor, pure onii-chama to play those kinds of games over and over again?" I asked as I blew on her neck before kissing it lightly, getting a small moan to rumble in the back of her throat. "Don't think I didn't also notice, Kiri-chan, that every one of those games had two characters that are just like the current you and the old you? Hmm? What is it, Kiri-chan? Could it be your old pet-name has made you all docile?"

"I-I said that... that I didn't..."

"Oh, but you did, Kiri-chan." I cooed into her ear before giving the lobe a light nibble, making her back arch. "And now you're rubbing yourself against your onii-chama's thigh. What a naughty girl you've become outside of your onii-chama's watchful gaze."

I left feather-light kisses across her jawline.

"And then when we went to the beach there was that accidental kiss and then you couldn't help yourself could you? You wanted more, didn't you? I'd have never reacted if it weren't for those eroge you made me play, even with Ayase-kohai blowing on my ears like that." I flicked her ear with my tongue, grinning as a blush blossomed on her face. "But then you got on top of your onii-chama and kissed him like this..."

I kissed Kirino. Yes, I kissed her. Passionately, boldly, sucking and nibbling at her lower lip before practically raping her mouth with my tongue, overwhelming the currently meek and docile Kirino and utterly dominating her.

"Do you remember that, Kiri-chan? Doing such an erotic thing to your poor, unsuspecting onii-chama... what do you say when you do something wrong like that, Kiri-chan?"

"G-gomen, onii-chama..."

"Good job, Kiri-chan. You get a reward for being a good girl." I cooed before kissing her again with more intensity and fervor. "But now, there's more I should address, Kiri-chan. You're not off the hook yet. You've made a beast out of me, Kiri-chan. You've turned me into a carnivore."

And so began the first Lemon.

I licked up her neck before suckling just hard enough to leave a very light red mark on the side of her neck, relishing in the silent thrashing and bucking of the girl under me.

"And then you come and try to wake me in the night, when I have dreams of you and your friends doing naughty things to me and I wake up to find you restrained by me, do you know what that does to me, Kiri-chan? Especially when you wear these airy, silky pajamas? Did you think I wouldn't find it strange considering you had only owned cotton pyjamas before but suddenly bought three sets of the exact same clothes in silk?" I asked as my right hand traced down from her arm to her breast.

Groping her, I ran a thumb over a small but very stiff nipple. "And not wearing a bra to boot? Maybe it's because you know your onii-chama so well that you know one of his fetishes is a girl not wearing a bra under her shirt?"

I let my lips pull at her nipple with a little pressure and Kirino gripped at the sheets of my bed harder, not even requiring me to restrain her anymore. My other hand immediately began massaging her other breast as my lips moved up to kiss her again. I stopped and simply extended my tongue and Kirino latched onto it, sucking up my saliva greedily.

"Now now, Kiri-chan." I smirked, pulling away. I pulled at her nipples lightly, pinching them as I did so as she moaned erotically, "You really should stop drooling."

My right hand now slid past her smooth, toned stomach down to her pelvis and further down to a very wet flower down below. I could feel the dampness through the near transparent silk.

"You're positively drooling here, Kiri-chan. Aren't you a naughty girl?"

"N-no onii-chama. I'm not.. I'm sorry, onii-chama..."

"Well since you so greedily drank saliva from your onii-chama... I'll have to do the same now won't I?"

"N-no! That's dirty! DO-MMMMGH!" she cut herself off, both hands now suppressing a loud moan as my tongue stroked up her moist slit through her thin pajama pants.

Intoxicated in this demanding position that I had placed upon myself in my hormonal craze, I pulled down her pants to reveal she wasn't wearing any underwear at all and was hairlessly waxed clean.

"You little minx." I growled as I toyed with her folds, my fingers tracing over every crevice and then pinching and rolling around her clitoris. "You're really here to seduce your onii-chama, aren't you? You're just begging for me to devour your like the carnivore you turned me into, aren't you?"

My tongue entered lightly, turning around as I tasted the fleshy environment, even going as far as to stroke the tip of my tongue up and down her hymen. It didn't take long for her to burst into convulsions spreading her liquids across my sheets.

"Oh? And now you've messed up my bed. You'll have to be punished for that later too. You know that its only polite to return the favor right?"

Kirino's face took on a red bright enough to light up the room like a night light.

Her trembling hand fumbled with the button on my pyjamas, then my boxers, before my mahood majestically sprang forth, poking into Kirino's cheek. The softness of that cheek, smoothed and maintained daily with high quality skin-care products, the sensation itself was almost enough to make me want to pin her down and enter the final domain.

However, as mean as what I was doing was, I still held some semblance of self control.

That and it would be kind of pitiful to both Kirino and me to lose our firsts in this manner.

The thought ceased and I groaned as her small, silky hands rubbed up and down the shaft, her thumb running delicately against the tip, setting fire to the nerves. She was panting nervously as she looked at her hands jerking me off in a dazed, yet grotesque fascination.

She looked a bit overwhelmed, even with her eroges.

"Is it too much for you to look at?"

"I- yes, I mean - no! It... I've... never seen one without the mosaic... this thing... how did they ever make such a thing fit?..."

She hesitated before closing her eyes, trying to right herself, before hesitantly taking the tip into her small mouth.

"Muuuu... it's salty and a bit sour... and it smells..."

Even at this point she's still just as rude and blunt as ever, huh?

"But... it smells like onii-chama... intensely like onii-chama..."

Ouuuoooh! Do you want me to explode all over your face?! Saying something cute like that all of a sudden just makes me want to take this all the way, dammit!

She took it in her mouth again, this time taking it in further, I groaned as I could feel her tongue tremble under my dick, surrounded by the spongy softness of her cheeks, and the constant pumping of her hands, it took a bit, but eventually I reached my climax.

When I warned her, I tried to pull out, but Kirino wrapped her arms around my waist and if anything pulled her face in closer, allowing me to feel the back of her tongue and a bit of her throat.

She coughed and spluttered, but she actually swallowed it all down before smiling at me.

"I did good, right, onii-chama?"

Then I felt like a criminal for taking advantage of my sister like that, who somehow looked innocent even with her red face and a small streak of semen on her cheek. I pulled her into me as we laid on the bed together, ending the Lemon-y situation and slowly falling back asleep.

I of course undid all the locks, cleaned her face, and sprayed some air freshener before opening a window to let out any and all scents of sweat and other fluids before I put away the Phantom gear away before I realized what had just occurred.

Kirino was... I to Kirno... I just... OH GOD! KIRNO'S GONNA KILL ME! WHAT AM I GONNA DO?!

1. If she wakes up in her dere-imouto mode she'll be mad if I'm not there with her.

2. If she wakes up as normal Kirino she'll try to beat the crap out of me and actually might succeed.

3. If I move her to her bedroom, she might think of it all a dream... but if she doesn't... I would actually die... or worse she might never talk to me again-

Wait a tick, how is that worse?! What kind of siscon have I been turned into?!

"Kyou-baka? Ano... onii-chama."

Kirino woke up! She woke up and I have no idea if this is a 1 or 2 scenario!

"Ah... sorry, I didn't mean to wake you... I just had to put stuff away you see..."

"Ah ok... I'm sorry... for everything... I know that... I know that I made things hard on you, but... I'm not repeating myself! B-besides... You've... you've made me pay for it with my body..."

Dammit! You! You're not allowed to suddenly be this cute again!

Although it's not bad at all~

"I know. I'm sorry too. I... I went a bit far anyways."

"A bit?" she laughed.

I slid into the bed, embracing her.

"Yeah. A bit. Now go to sleep or I'll go for a lot."

"...Ecchi."

"Oh? That an invitation I hear?"

"Baka! I'll sleep. I just... a weird part of me is happy... I feel like I know myself again, somehow."

"Mmm. Sometime soon I'll have to tell you a bit more about Phantom. Although I'm not sure how much our relationship will change as a result."

"L-like what?"

"...I'm your onii-chama, right? No matter what, I'll be your onii-chama."

"Wh-what kind of embarrassing sentence was that? Is it a question or a statement."

"Nothing, I just answered for you. Am I wrong?"

"Now you're getting all gross... but yeah... you'll be my aniki..."

"Aww, but hearing you say onii-chama is cute. I remember when you couldn't say 'sama' ha ha and were trying to be all mature."

"Baka! Don't change the topic."

"Ok, ok... I'm, well, uh... I'm adopted."

"EHHHHHH?! Why are you always dropping bombs like this!"

"Like sister, like brother I guess. How did you think I felt when you showed me the eroges?"

"Th-th-that's totally different!"

"...I'm going to ignore the fact you said that as you cuddled closer."

"B-b-baka... I'm not cuddling."

"Ok, ok. Good night, Kirino."

"Wait... c-could I hear you call me.. you know... one more time..."

"...Goodnight, Kiri-chan."

"...Goodnight, ero-aniki."

Tche... this girl...

Well, at least there's no school tomorrow... I hope that this all works out somehow.

I could swear that there was a voice in the air telling me to try the harem route though.

But seriously, this is reality. There's no way that'd work anyways.

...Would it?

End!

For those of you disappointed by the fact that it wasn't full on sex, sucks to be you. :3

BWAH HA HA

But it was a sweet Kyousuke/Kirino moment I was able to write up, so I'm content with this chapter. It appears that Ero-Kyousuke has quite the appetite... this simple author wonders if Kirino will be enough to satisfy such a LARGE appetite... bweh he he he!

Review!

KSLCross


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Well, I originally planned on putting last weekend, but with apartment hunting and Iron Man 3 being released, I was unable follow my original plans. I will say that I have a few interesting story arcs planned out at the moment.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Begin

"...Is this really, truly, happening, Kyousuke-danna?"

"For the thousandth time, yes." I sighed, "Can't you just admit that you're excited to be here?"

"He he, Kyousuke-kun. Kuroneko-shi is a tsundere you know~ It's hard for her to be honest with herself."

"Right you are, Saori-chan." I laughed patting Kuroneko-kun's head as she pouted cutely in denial.

"Now, let's get this straight, Kuroneko-kun, so you don't leap at the opportunity to hear my voice from leaping from your anime. I'm here to drop off ideas and details for the Phantom anime that they're considering making. I will not voice act for my own anime, nor will I for Maschera season two. I don't have that kind of time. It would be awesome, but I'm not omnipresent. Nor am I even multipresent."

"But your voice, the soul of your lamenting beast cries out in vengeance of the angels. Maybe not today, perhaps not the morrow... but one day, this fallen angel, Kuroneko, will make you remember your true calling."

"Ha! Well said, Nightmare-chan." said a loud, happy voice behind us.

I turned around as the one person that I did not wish to see boarded the elevator with us.

"Hello Kyou-hai!" the voice continued in its horrible, ever so cutely condescending way.

"...Midget-witch... Kuroneko-kun, this is Kurusu Kanata, the author of the original Maschera, the light novel series. She's also the one behind the anime series, etc, etc."

"Maa, maa. You're not being cute at all, Kyou-hai, but thanks for the compliment."

"Stop calling me that and how the hell is that a compliment?"

A slightly older looking version of Kanako with brown hair smiled at me as she signed Kuroneko's anime, full limited edition light novel series, and even a few figurines. She was wearing a small red dress of high quality cotton, light enough to enhance her painfully obvious loli frame by allowing air to fill it up, yet not sacrificing warmth, elegance, or some other flattering word I could not think of in my pure annoyance.

"Aaaah, to think my younger sister is so enamored by you... you're not cute at all Kyou-hai."

"Tch. Only around you. You make my life hell every time I come to the production company. Like, hmm, let me think... now."

Saori placed a hand on the shoulder of a clearly confused Kuroneko and shook her head.

"I guess even Kyousuke-kun has people that he can't deal with, huh? It's ok, Kanakana-chan can be hard to deal with for most people desu~"

I turned to Saori with a bland look on my face.

"Believe me, if you were in my position, even you would find her too much to deal with. And what was with the 'desu'?"

Saori laughed and we turned to look as Kuroneko went getting autographs signed on a multitude of Maschea memorabilia. Kanata chuckled as she signed them all, her eyes flicking up at dark hazel eyes at him with every signature. She hated autographs and signings, but she was willing to make exceptions for friends.

However, each flicker of her eyes said a word.

You. Owe. Me. Some. Pretty. Fun. Favors. Kyou-hai.

"...Urge to blame and kill Akagi Kouhei... rising..."

"Is it over nine thousand, Kyousuke-kun?" Saori giggled profusely.

"We're in Japan, not America. Our group makes a lot of pop culture references from the US though. Jeez. We have no Japanese pride, ha ha."

Saori giggled good naturedly.

"Since when were you a nationalist, Kyousuke-kun? I thought you were a siscon."

"You're going in weird directions as always, huh?"

"Ah, that reminds me." Kuroneko spoke up, turning towards me, her bag of items now all properly inked, "Where is the annoying one, Kyousuke-danna?"

"She said something about not wanting to see my face in the morning today."

To be honest she just couldn't look me in the eye. To be fair to her, I couldn't do so either, however it wasn't like I could say that out loud.

I sighed as the elevator finally arrived on our floor and the four of us got on. I scooted as far from Kanata as I could, using Saori as a shield. By the looks of it, the two of them knew each other and I had seen first hand how friendly the two were at the Summer Comiket. It wasn't all too hard to guess that they were something akin to old friends.

"Mmm. That reminds me. What school do you go to, Saori? I might drop by to say hi seeing as how the martial arts teams go around all over Japan. Hell, I might have been to your school before."

"Ah ha ha! Saori Bagina's real identity is a nationally protected secret! I could tell you but then my gundams would have to fire at you with their lasers!"

You personality itself isn't so convincing when you're turning all red at the thought...

Still, it made me laugh and even though she shook her head, Kuroneko had a small smile on her face as well.

"Tsk! Darn! I knew I couldn't defeat the legendary Saori!" I joked back, laughing. "But now I'm curious! Be on guard! This Kousaka Kyousuke never loses his mark!"

"Mmmm. Even though you look like the person I modeled The Prince of Darkness after, I still think that you'll make the perfect voice actor for the main villain of the second season." Kanata smirked evilly and I could already tell the gears inside that crazy cat-house that she called her brain were turning at speeds I'm sure are illegal in most countries.

I was hoping Japan was one of them.

"That's a shame, Kanakana-chan. Kyousuke-kun's too nice to be a villain." Saori smiled, defending me.

Ah.

So this is what it feels like to have a guardian angel...

"You should just use him as the prince's voice instead!" she followed up, betraying me.

Why... I believed in you...

"I thought I asked you two nicely..."

"Well..." Kuroneko hesitated, "You did say that I certainly couldn't but there was no real order, command, or threat holding back Saori."

Tricky demons... I should just jump out a window and be done with it, I swear.

Other than Kanata's teasings that I was going for some sort of harem route, the day went by easily enough after I had dropped of the hard copies of the artwork and the script. I will admit that I got some curiously jealous looks from some of my work acquaintances in my choice of friends. It's not my fault that girls are easy to get along with.

If they have an argument, it's usually verbal and doesn't involve me. What's not to like?

When guys fight they bring EVERYBODY down with them.

Unless that girl is suffering from the 'feminine curse' so to speak. Then the whole world goes down, but that's somehow more manageable.

Finally we were done and the three of us, now that I was free from the loli-witch from hell (who was still trying to get everyone she could to convince me to become a voice actor) and we sat down at the maid cafe that we usually frequented.

"Gah. I feel two years older."

I sipped a 'Clumsy Maid Coffee' after reminding the usual waitress that she doesn't actually have to serve it to me in the stated manner. Last time she purposely got lukewarm coffee and spilt it on my pants before trying to clean it off, even asking me to take both my pants and boxers off.

It wasn't a fun experience.

Three other servers started trying to help! It was terrible! Fetish after fetish following me, but being unable to act upon them because its not moral?

Goddamn... not too sure if I can take the moral road from now on though...

"Are you ok, Kyousuke-danna? You seem troubled."

"Ah, no need to look so concerned. I'm always troubled when I have to deal with Kanata-sempai. She makes me feel like I'm some sort of rabbit just waiting to be hunted down. I've never ever been in that scenario before. I hate it."

"My... so Kana-sama is truly a denizen of darkness to make even Kyousuke-danna feel submissive... I have much to learn."

Weren't you griping about how her cheerfulness meant that she must have been some sort of a fraud? I'm losing allies left and right here.

"Please don't look so amazed." I sipped at the drink again before adding more sugar. "I'm tired."

Kuroneko chuckled quietly to herself.

"I think it would be interesting to have Kyousuke-danna react so submissively to me as well. I was just wondering what that would be like."

"Hey, hey. What part of me being there was submissive?" I growled good naturedly.

"Oh ho? Is it possible that only Kanakana-chan can make Kyousuke-kun listen to her at all?" Saori grinned mischievously as she nibbled on a cookie. "I actually found the whole experience surprisingly more enlightening than I thought it'd be. Kiririn-shi will be jealous you know~"

"Hmm? What's Kirino got to do with this situation?"

"I'm guessing that big bad Kyousuke-kun did something to make Kirino-shi not want to tag along, eh?"

"Ano... well... that's not actually the case, I think. At least not this time. I swear that girl gets some anger problems from some teacher or coach she had once because she sure as hell didn't get it from my family." I shook my head, brushing it off as lightly as I could.

"Well, regardless, I listen."

"Mmmm. More like you listen but choose what to understand, Kyousuke-danna."

"It's indeed selective denseness, Kyousuke-kun."

"I could say the same thing about every one of our friends you know, Saori-chan. I guess it's just a group trait then?"

I sipped at my drink again I rolled my stiff shoulders.

"Ah, well. Did you have any other covert op type game to recommend, Saori-chan? The last one that you lent me had some pretty interesting ideas that really drew me in."

And I'd never have thought to infiltrate by hiding in a crate of ammunition supplies while using an oxygen mask. The fact that it worked at all was even more of a shock.

"Oh ho! I thought you might ask so I brought three!"

It's fine that she's excited and all, and that she looks happy to be able to share something that she loves with a friend, but she's really flushed, and breathing really hard.

It's probably better to not ask.

When I got home it turned out that Kirino was called in for a bit of an emergency night-time photo shoot as there was a sudden unforeseen meteor shower appearing in the nearby mountainous area and it was to be going on all night.

My bed seemed a bit empty that night.

Ugh, my hormones are turning me into a siscon. It might have been better if I knew we weren't related.

"Welcome to the gathering of the Game Research Club!" Miura laughed merrily as he held up a disposable cup of soda. "We've finally got some real recruits! As nice as it is to have all the imouto-like kouhais, in the end this club is for the serious, for the aspiring, and for the hungry. I hope we all make great games together this year as well!"

"Yay!" The club cheered.

"Ha ha, to another great year!" I agreed, raising my cup high. "Thank you for finally approving my idea to get rid of the fangirls!"

Miura's official facade broke as he broke into tears.

"But the imoutos!"

"They only act like that because they know it's your weakness so that they can get into try to hump Kyousuke-sempai's leg." Kaede deadpanned.

"I want to disagree with you, but it's unfortunately true..."

"Kyousuke-danna, it's good that you're so careful. It would be troublesome for myself and the others if too many bitches surrounded you."

"Now, now Kuroneko-kun, I know they're fangirls, and as much as they annoy me too, you don't need to be so mean. Hell, the twins managed to get girlfriends from it somehow. Now if only I could set Kaede up with a harem..."

"L-let's not Kyousuke-sempai."

"Maa, maa. No need to be so shy. It'd be a big help if you took a bunch of fangirls off my hands. Some of them are beginning to take some interest in you, ya know. I think this is a perfect opportunity to get out of the spotlight this year. Besides, the twins managed to get girlfriends through me, I'm sure we can find a few for you too."

Miura sprang up with a catty grin.

"And me, Kyousuke-taichou? Will I get a harem of imouto's?!"

"Rejected."

"Urk! So cruel, taichou..."

"Rejected."

"But I didn't even-"

"Re. Ject. Ed."

And so an otaku cries in a corner.

"Well now that that idiot's been put in his place... Welcome to our two new members, Gokou Ruri and Akagi Sena!... Wait... you wouldn't happen to be the sister of that siscon Akagi Kouhei, would you?"

"Unfortunately, sempai. I've heard that he caused a lot of trouble for you and for that I apologize."

"It's nice to know that at least his sister doesn't have any screws loose. What's the reason that you joined the club?"

"To be honest I already work on video game designing and the like, and because of nii-san I was able to play a small part in the Black Phantom video games that are being currently produced-"

"WAIT ONE SECOND! Did I hear an 's'? As in plural?"

"Uhm, yes? Did you not know?"

My eyes steeled as I stood up, cracking my neck.

"I'm going to have a talk with your brother."

"It's only a visual novel game, a covert ops shooter, and a tactile rpg like Fire Emblem! It's not really that big of a deal!"

"Oooh, the rpg could be very interesting, and I believe a shooter based on that group would truly grab the darkness apparent in the group. It would make for a rather fascinating experience."

I sighed at Kuroneko's eagerness before opening the club door to reveal Kouhei listening in with a cup to his ear. I grabbed him by the ear, twisting it.

"Oi, teme... when were you going to warn me about all this commercialism you were starting without my permission?"

"Kyousuke! Ow that hurts! Stop! I'm sorry!"

"When did you sell your soul for money you little son of a bitch!"

This guy better have been using this to fund our missions rather than buying trinkets and the like for his sister.

Half an hour later we were all sitting back at the table again.

"Ok. You might have to go make sure that his bruises get some ointment later Akagi Sena-san."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that my idiot brother had caused so much trouble for you. I'd have done something about it had I known. I have my pride as a video game designer to consider, I'll have you know."

"Ah ha ha ha! Kyousuke-taichou is sure to forgive you after he stops sulking about being left in the dark!"

"I do not sulk!"

"Learning new things about you is always rewarding, Kyousuke-danna."

I sighed again before picking at some chips.

"Can we just get back to business?" I asked boredly.

"Hai, taichou! The goal of the game research club for this year is to produce our own game for the upcoming summer comiket! We have a bountiful school year ahead of us, there's no need to feel all too rushed, especially with our new club members! Ah ha ha ha! I'm getting all fired up already!"

"Miura-sempai," Sena spoke up, "What game are we planning to make?"

"It's good that you ask, I've decided in the spirit of the new club members, I'll allow you two to come up with the idea for the game!"

"Ooh. That does sound fun. Lets wrap it up before any challengers show up at the door though. Those people from Kawakami academy always turn up at the beginning of the year because their school year doesn't start until next week."

"Ah, the crazy martial artists from the samurai town? That tall, mature one with the black hair almost beat you that time, right?"

"Why does everybody bring that up?"

"Because she's also the one that confessed to you so boldly after losing that it was an internet top hit, taichou... that and it looks like she's looking for you out in the quad."

"What?!" I cried out in fear "That woman's more of a battle maniac than me?!"

"Ah, Kyousuke-sempai, I'm sure that he was kidding."

"For the third time Kaede, we're in the same year and don't scare me like that! Jeez! Besides that crazy girl wasn't normal. I can't do crazy ki moves like the people from that school can. Don't even."

"Ah, taichou! What about that - urk!"

I interrupted him by driving a heel kick into his diaphragm.

"Ah, Dragonball in real life? Goddamn you're beginning to take the otaku culture beyond reason you useless excuse for a carbon life form. I refuse this existence that I now crush with my foot."

"...Can you actually use something like ki, Kyousuke-danna? Please tell me that all my childhood dreams are coming true."

"Urk..."

What the hell am I supposed to do when somebody gives me a watery look with such big, black, wide eyes.

I took a deep breath and focused the feeling of air rushing through my body, the blood flowing through my veins, the feel of energy coursing through my bones from the sea of ki that found its source from my very core.

A fist struck out, lashing at air, a rippling gust of visible wind shining like a shooting star, leaving a deep circular dent in the thick metal platter Miura used to defend himself, a small hole even tearing through the plate entirely, the wind pressure knocking off his glasses and messing up his hair.

"...I'm not doing that again."

"OOOOOOOH! KYOUSUKE-SEMPAI!" Kaede exclaimed in surprise, the twins following his clapping, "THAT WAS AWESOME! No wonder you're called the Superman!"

"...Kyousuke-danna, I could marry you..."

"Kyousuke-sempai, I am truly sorry that you are troubled by dealing with my idiot brother."

"It's not really that big of a deal you know." I stretched, "Eh, now it's coursing through my system and I'm way too energetic. This is why I hate using ki. It's so stupid. All I want to do is fight strong people now. I've only figured out the basics of it too. It isn't like I have a real teacher for this stuff."

"Ah! Why don't we make a game about Kyousuke-danna? We could make it like an arcade fighter rpg. There aren't too many of those, right? Like a visual novel! We could even have student voice their fictional counterparts."

"Oh! That's pretty ambitious, Gokou-san." Sena responded with wide eyes, "It would really be fun though. The only problem would be doing all the artwork and the storyline. I actually have an arcade fighter system that I was working on for fun and almost finished that we can use for the project, if that's fine."

"Really? Is it a two or three dimensional?" Kaede asked excitedly.

"I made my own engine to test my abilities so it's only a 2D, but it still its very retro, which people tend to like these days."

"Very true. I actually like the old King of Fighters games myself." I grinned making ki flicker like fire in my hand.

"Looks like Kyousuke-sempai is the type to pretend that he's a fighter from a video game when he was a kid." Sena smirked knowingly.

"You're just digger Kouhei's grave deeper, you know. On that note, lets just get your idiot brother to do it. He really owes me LOTS of favors, that assclown."

"That's not a bad idea, Kyousuke-taichou!" the Miura agreed excitedly.

Heh.

I'm going to make your work life hell, you money grubbing bastard. :3

"Mmm. Kouhei-kun is a good artist, works quickly when motivated, and is a technical member of the club, although he's more busy with all the odd jobs that he does. Still, it would be very fun. You don't come across too many fun arcade fighters today I feel. That and there are certainly close to none that are visual novels alongside it." The silver haired man agreed with a flick of a fan with a pair of frilly underwear on it.

"Yeah, and since it's our voices, once we get the script down, it shouldn't be too much of a problem. I think our friends both in and out of school would be more than willing to help something like this."

"Yosh! Let's make it an eroge too!"

"Eh?! We're in high school! That is not the kind of image that we're trying to promote, you bastard! Just die!"

"If this is an eroge based off of Kyousuke-danna, there will have to be a Kuroneko route."

"Don't encourage them, Kuroneko-kun!" I cried out in alarm.

End


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Sorry was busy with real life people. And the ki part was more as a joke/easter egg than a real thing. Do you really think that I'm going to make that important? Unless the situation absolutely calls for something ridiculous, it's just gonna exist on its own as something he can do in dire circumstances.

Begin!

"Baka-aniki!"

"Ow! Hey stop throwing things at me!"

Why does she have a kitchen sink in her room?! That one really hurt!

"Baka baka baka baka baka!"

"Jesus save me! It's just some lines for the game my club is developing! Kuroneko's the one that suddenly skipped three pages to read lines I thought we all swore to edit out! The living room just happens to be a good place to do some of the basic voice recordings!"

Kirino glared at me from inside her room, glaring suspiciously at me from the partially open door with suspicious green eyes.

"I don't know if it'll make you feel better, but this is apparently a game based off of me, so there's a character modeled after you in it too. I was going to ask you if you were willing to help voice your character, but I guess we can find somebody else if you're against it."

"You want me to voice an eroge where you're the main character? Hentai."

"It's not an eroge! I'm going to make sure that it's not going to be an eroge. I don't want to star in an eroge."

"Aniki... don't sulk in a corner, that's surprisingly pathetic."

I sighed as I looked up at her.

"Hey you came out of your room. Were you worried for your poor onii-chama?"

"L-like hell I am!" She stood there silently as I stood back up, not stepping back into her room. "What's the game about anyways?"

"Its a visual novel based off of me apparently, but its like a KoF/Street Fighter arcade fighter game. I've actually tried the first fight for the tutorial. It's pretty fun Sena-kohai is a pretty good programmer, as is Kuroneko-kun. I remember when we played King of Fighters together when we were kids. You could never stick to one character and you always lost."

Kirino flushed angrily.

"That's because you would never stick to a character that I didn't know what to do! I was following you, idiot!"

I laughed, ruffling her hair as she pouted cutely.

We should play that together again sometime. I'm feeling all nostalgic.

"Come on, want to see what we've got thus far?"

"Fine. But it better be good. I want to see the script too. I've always been a bit curious about the stupid situations you get yourself into anyways."

It took a few minutes to introduce Kirino to the club members although Kirino and Kuroneko had their customary glare and verbal joust. Albeit this time it was Kirino getting more angry than usual over some issue or the other.

"So my issue is what exactly are we going to make the story, and how are we going to make the actual visual novel go by? We've begun the basic programming, gotten Kouhei-teme to do some of the artwork for the characters we decided to definitely have, but other than that we've got nothing. All we've done is polish up the fighter system and begun character bios of the main character based off of me and those around me. We can still add in some more as long as the script isn't finalized."

"We were thinking we could introduce three or four girls as obvious relationship choices, and then if the player passes by on their flags either introduce other characters and/or lead to some sort of harem end. Maybe even a secret heroine unlocked under very specific conditions." Sena spoke as she began debugging code at speeds I wish I could shoot at.

"Isn't it fine just to make it a normal story, rather than a choose your own heroine galge/eroge?" I asked, tossing some apples and oranges at my friends and pulling out a few cans of iced tea.

Passing around the drinks I winced at the heads shook in my direction.

"This isn't MuvLuv: Alternative, which was a shit VN where choices don't matter worth jack, but if people dislike one story, they should have the choice to choose another. A game is all about bringing satisfaction!" Sena spoke up, glaring, "Good games are extensive and comes with replayability. We are trying to make a good game."

"Well said, Sena-san!" Miura agreed heartily, "That and very few great eroges star only one heroine!"

"We are not making an eroge!"

"Maybe an eroge is too far, but I think that with Kyousuke-danna's life, a very interesting galge could be made. It has also been decided that there is a route for my character alternate 'Yozora'."

"Didn't we agree on that already?" Kaede questioned as he opened his drink.

"We did. I just wanted to see the brocon flush in anger."

"Who's a brocon, you gothic-loli catgirl!"

"See, Miura-sempai. I told you her character alternate will make the ultimate tsundere brocon character."

"Wh-what?! You want me to be a character love choice for this pervert-dog?!"

Ouch, that actually hurt a bit, you know. Can't you be a little more dere in public, rather than being a full tsuntsun?

Still, she fell headfirst and face flat into Kuroneko's trap.

"Ara, ara. I never mentioned your character being a love interest."

Oh she was just so evil.

"Huh? I mean, of course, that's good."

"I never said that it wasn't either."

"What?! What're you people doing?!"

"Ara?" Kuroneko grinned before leaning into Kirino's ear, "Aren't you the one that plays eroges about imoutos?"

"That has nothing to do with it!" she hissed back.

"If it has nothing to do with it, I suppose you can't complain then."

"Urk! Grrrrrrrr!"

When did Kuroneko get so good at pushing Kirino's buttons?

"Well, your life certainly is interesting, Kyousuke-taichou! Ha ha ha!" It was then that he started pulling at the handkerchief in his hands with his teeth, "But to have a bishoujo tsundere imouto like yours? Hiiiiiiiiiii! I'm so jealous!"

"I need some more normal friends."

I flicked a stick of pocky at the silver haired otaku as I sighed for the umpteenth time that day.

"So we agreed on a sister character, the alternates for our club as supporters/members of the martial arts club, and Kuroneko's window into the game world 'Yozora' what are we doing for the others?"

"So aniki want even his digital self to lust after girls? Womanizing baka."

"I see that simply having you and I aren't enough to satisfy Kyousuke-danna's endless libido. How surprisingly shameful."

"Wh-who the hell would do something like that as siblings?!" We both cried out indignantly with red faces.

"...I feel that there's something dark behind the words unspoken…"

Don't look into this Kuroneko, I beg you.

Knowing you, you'll actually find out somehow.

I coughed into my hand.

"Well anyways. If you have any ideas, feel free to speak up, we'll pick the simplest and the most entertaining with respect to the timeframe that we have. Luckily already having a fighting engine and somebody willing to draw avatars in both Kuroneko and the reluctant but forced Kouhei-teme, as well as generic backgrounds that we don't have to worry about except for different fighting fields and stages, this should be easy. All that's left is the storyline and how every heroine choice affects it."

Then began brainstorming.

A large amount surprisingly came from Miura who although had his occasional fetish flying by here and there, did do his part and really gave some good pointers. I suppose that he wasn't president of the Game Research society for nothing, huh?

Although we realized after we figured out the skeleton of the main storyline that we needed to know about how each character would fight and how many. With much deliberation, we came to the conclusion that we needed to use a total of ten characters and that seeing as how we weren't going to incorporate anything crazy, but rather style up actual martial arts moves some, three pairs of two characters each would use the same standard fighting style, but with deviations in their special attacks.

Then we all realized how hungry we were, and since today most of our parents for some reason or another were planning to come home late and told us all to feed ourselves how we saw fit, we ended the meeting with all of us going outside to get some pizza.

"So tell me again why we're only having a game over and not a 'Bad End' setting? Isn't that kind of a standard?"

"Kyousuke-taichou… we don't believe in any universe you can end with a bad end. Only a harem end."

I tossed a pizza crust at him, my eye twitching.

Kirino slurped at a diet soda with annoyed eyes.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I countered.

"Kyousuke-danna… Have you ever tried a shopping plaza lottery before?"

"Huh? Yes, why?"

"How many times?"

I tapped my chin.

"Like, twice?"

"Have you ever won?"

"Yeah, a two day trip to a hotsprings in Osaka for my parents and a 500,000 yen Visa gift card. Why do you ask?"

The table as a whole sighed.

What? I can't help it if I'm just good with lotteries. And money. I found a 5000 yen bill at school today and that's what I'm using to pay for my portion of the pizza.

"...For a denizen of darkness, Kyousuke-danna is surprisingly blessed."

"Kyousuke-sempai," Kaede smiled wryly, "do you get it now?"

"...I'm still trying to understand the relevance of the question."

"...Aniki is really stupid when he wants to be…"

Don't look at me with sudden pitying eyes, Kirino, what the hell? Have I de-evolved into a monkey? Am I a poor chimpanzee locked away in a zoo somewhere and is begging for peanuts?

"Anyways, we have a good and solid plan for our club plans this year! Banzai!"

"Banzai!" We mirrored Miura laughing.

"Now when tournaments start coming around we're going to go film Kyousuke-taicho! Banzai!"

"Banzai!" - "Like fun you are!"

Miura pouted.

"Why not, Kyousuke-taichou?"

"If you haven't realized, for one, it's against all official tournament regulations to have a private recording device. If you really need video clips, you can use a video sharing site and martial arts movie clips. Secondly, regular tournament martial arts isn't like actual fighting. They only mark by points and first hits, rather than a smooth flow and consecutive blows like that of an arcade fighter experience."

"Baka-aniki… you're friend is really stupid sometimes…"

"Noooo! Imouto-chan hates me!"

Kirino shivered as she backed away from the silver haired eternal high schooler.

"Creep… birds of a feather fly together Kyou-baka."

Oi, is that something you should be saying to your older brother? Need I bend you over my knee and punish you like Dad used to when you were four and tracked mud all through the house?

Hmmm.

On that note...

"...Kirino… Remember that one time you came home covered in mud when you were four? And Dad got so mad at you because he was having a superior officer come over for dinner?"

"W-wait, Aniki. Calm down…"

"One… thousand…" I raised my hand ominously.

End

I know this one was a bit slow, but I wanted to have the Game Research Club in there. I'll give a better next chapter, I promise!

KSLCross


End file.
